Bridesmaids revisited
by linnybug
Summary: Bella and Edward meet again after six years, at Alice's wedding in England. Will they realize the feelings they have for each other? All Human. I won't make promises of lemons, only innuendos :-P BTW, I don't own anything...just thought I'd add that...
1. Chapter 1

Always a bridesmaid, never a… no, I'm not getting into that cliché

**Bella's back story**

Always a bridesmaid, never a… no, I'm not getting into that cliché.

So what if everyone I know my age is getting married and here I am, still emphatically single, with no future prospects? That doesn't make me pathetic, does it?

But, then again, why am I asking you this? You're probably in the same boat I am, aren't you?

Name's Bella – Bella Swan – 24-year-old virgin and staunch single gal; nice to meet you.

And here I am – again – with another invitation to attend a wedding for a friend who I've grown apart from so much, I don't even remember how we met.

I'm forced to parade in pink taffeta and pretend I'm "so happy" for this young woman who's about to spend the rest of her life (or the next year or so) living with the same man; making him dinner and cleaning up after him.

Yeah, needless to say, this hasn't really been a goal of mine.

Not to say I haven't dated from time to time. There have been the casual flings, the one-night-stands, and the "serious relationships."

But, really, is this all there is after college?

Don't I deserve something more?

I want passion, romance; a man who is willing to fight for me.

But, I guess the pool of young men to choose from here in America can easily leave a poor girl wanting.

I've lived here in Philadelphia for most of my life; except for that wonderful respite.

I lived in Sussex for about three years while I attended an elite prep school: Lancing School. Ahh, those were the days.

My best friend, Alice, and I owned that school. I wonder what she's doing now.

We were inseparable, Alice and me. We hung out at her house (mostly), terrorized all of the younger students (including her little brother, Edward), and just, generally, had an amazing time.

Myself, I left England after I graduated from Lancing and returned to Philly. I went to Penn State, have recently earned my degree in Journalism and am now an entertainment reporter for the Philadelphia Inquirer. I'm also quite the eligible bachelorette: Auburn hair, sparkling brown eyes and a set of killer curves. (I'm no Bettie Page, but I hold my own).

I guess that makes me the perfect candidate for a bridesmaid.

Today, it is Jessica. A classmate I was somewhat close to during our days as lowly interns. And now, she expects me to put on whatever god-awful dress she chooses with a smile?

Why do women do this to each other? Did Alice Paul really die for this?

Now I'm stuck at another lame wedding; another chance to drink copious amounts of champagne and grind against some semi-cute groomsman on the dance-floor.

Praise be the wonder of the mid-20s; the quarter-life crisis.

The need for shameless human contact seems to be overshadowed only by the need to drink oneself weight in gin.

And these are supposed to be the "best years of my life?"

I must be up for some serious, third-degree burns in my future.

So, I guess it would behoove me to tell you about my most recent "mistake." His name was Ben, and we dated for about two months.

He's the type of guy my parents would approve of (which should have been my first clue that there is something desperately wrong with him): he's a law student, he's gorgeous, he comes from a good family and he was a member of some Kappa-douche-bag fraternity.

He was custom made for a life in Philadelphia society.

And he was about as boring as an hour of C-Span.

But that didn't stop him from trying to get to second base with my on our first date.

I'm not a prude; a kiss on the first date is acceptable if it feels right.

But, trying to unhook my bra in your "certified, pre-owned" Lexus outside of my apartment complex? That's beyond douche-y, my friend.

But, for some unknown reason, I stuck with him. I have been brainwashed well.

Either that, or I'm some kind of masochist; I haven't decided.

We continued to carry on this façade of courtship until I was to the point of wanting to pull a Sylvia Plath.

And then I ended it.

And here I am, dateless and giving the eye to the third groomsman from the left on Mike's side of the wedding party.

He looks vaguely like Billie Joe Armstrong (minus the eyeliner), and those guys always get to me: spiky, dark hair, a devilish smile; oh yeah, we'll be making out in a coat room before the night is over.

Good thing I packed the Starbucks mints in my purse.

I know I'm meant for more than this…I just can't figure out what. When is my "real life" supposed to start, anyway?

**Edward's back story**

"She's too manly, she's too skinny and she looks like about ₤5 a lap dance."

What the hell is wrong with girls today, anyway?

I'll be graduating from Cambridge in about two months, and now I'm seriously thinking about long-term relationships.

Unfortunately, I don't see too many girls my age worth having such a relationship with.

The girls I meet are either too concerned with the residual effects of collegiate bullshit, or are just not mature enough to handle being in a relationship that lasts for more than two weeks.

I don't get it. Isn't this a female problem? Not being able to find someone worthy of commitment. Was I becoming a bird in my old age?

Or was the "Grandpa Eddie" reputation sticking with me?

See, in school, I was always the responsible one. I was never a man to drink too much, party too much, or ever take advantage of a girl. Some might say, I was a bit of a square, really.

So, what the hell am I doing in this dance club tonight?

Call it peer pressure, but I just couldn't say no to Jasper or Emmett.

My two best mates, how could I ever refuse them? Even if the resulting "sure, I'll tag along," meant that I would be face-to-face with some poor young woman's cleavage. Although, it's not as if she wore that top to hide anything.

I was about three beers and two rum-and-cokes into the night (far more than I generally allowed myself) and I didn't have the heart to say no to "d'ya wanna dance, luv?"

No matter how drunk and desperate she sounded.

Part of me said yes to this night because Jasper is most likely soon to be my brother-in-law. He hasn't asked Alice, yet; but he has picked out the ring and is waiting for the right time. Smart man.

I'd love for him to be my brother; though, he already is in everything but an official title.

He's certainly worth enough to make me go out on a night on the tiles with a variety of random, loose women.

He's found the perfect girl, and he feels like celebrating. I wish I could be so lucky.

I've only ever envisioned one perfect girl to be a part of my life: Isabella Swan – Bella, to those who know her best – Alice's best friend.

She was both the bane and the reason for my existence in secondary school, but she left before I had the chance to show her I am now a man.

And, every other girl has paled in comparison to her ever since. Wow, I don't think I've sounded so pitiful in my whole life! That rum really is getting to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot (so to speak)

A/N: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot (so to speak)

BPOV

I was somewhere around game 150 of the day for solitaire.

Between that and checking Myspace and Facebook, I had managed to kill about 6-and-a-half hours of work. Don't get the wrong idea, my job is usually pretty fast-paced – there are the countless interviews, the stories to write and the pages to lay-out. But, every now and then, I get a day like this.

At least I have a partner in crime here at the Inquirer in Angela; and she's probably up to the same shenanigans as I am.

Just as I finished watching my subscriptions on Youtube, my e-mail alert pops up on my screen: a message from someone named PixieAl on Myspace.

Intrigued, I immediately bring it up.

The subject to the message reads "I finally found you," and two possibilities come to mind: A) this is either one of those scams where they try to get my password and hijack my page; or B) this is some freak who's Myspace stalking me.

Then I take a closer look at the photo: a short girl with short black hair standing next to a tall blond guy while flashing what looks like an engagement ring. And the face on the girl becomes suddenly very familiar.

I click on the message.

Mary Alice Cullen – my Alice. We haven't spoken in almost two years as college and jobs and the pressures of reluctant adulthood have kept us busy. But her she was, in all of her glory.

She begins with the typical salutations, work is good, her family is "doing lovely," and life in general is just generally swell.

I read on – and this is when my heart drops:

_My dearest Bella, I know you'll never believe this, but I am getting married to the most wonderful man in July. You'll remember him, his name is Jasper Hale; we all went to school together…_

I couldn't read anymore. Another friend was going turn-coat on me.

And Alice, of all people – the girl who taught me the fine art of how to date two guys at once with out either of them finding out – she was turning all monogamous?

It was too much to deal with right now. I needed air, I needed relief, and I needed a martini.

I sent an e-mail to Angela: _Want to get out of here and get trashed with me?_

I heard a chuckle from across the newsroom before her reply came back: _Sure! Rough day?_

I rolled my eyes and typed: _Sister, you don't know the half of it!_

Once again, this elicited a laugh from Angie: _Give me 5 minutes; I'm finishing up this story._

_I'll be outside_ I wrote back.

Angela met me out by my Jetta, "So, what's eating you?"

"I'll tell you when we get to Manhattans – get it."

We drove in silence: me still somewhat fuming over my crappy news and Angela not wanting to make any awkward conversation and simply opting for awkward quiet.

Once we were at the bar, the bartender, Rydell, made a bee-line to us. And, yes, he knows me by name. But you could have probably guessed that by now, right?

"One gin and one vodka martini, please," Angela said.

"Coming right up," Rydell said, turning to wink at me.

I rolled my eyes, we made out once and yet he thinks he can still be all flirty with me? Man, guys are stupid!

"So," Angela said, interrupting my thoughts. "What's up?"

"Just the typical quarter-life crisis bullshit," I said, suddenly very interested in the ceiling tiles.

"Wedding or pregnancy?" She asked. Angela doesn't miss much.

"Wedding," I replied "a friend from my days in England. And what really kills me is that she's never seemed like the marrying kind."

"Well, a lot of things change once you graduate from high school," Angela reminded me.

"I know, and I'm starting to think that's the part that's truly upsetting," I said. "It's not so much that Alice is getting married – I'm so happy for her – it's that I seemed to be the only one who really hasn't changed all that much."

"Stop! I'm sure you're a lot different than how you were in high school," Angela countered.

"Well, in most ways, sure, but I just can't seem to get over that last hump."

"Which is?"

"Commitment. And, it's not even as if I don't want it; it's more like I can't find it and that makes me feel like a failure."

"You're far from a failure."

"In the job department I'm successful; but in the relationship department, I would have been sacked years ago."

"You're over-thinking it. There is someone out there for you who will appreciate what a smart, beautiful and successful woman you are and not be a complete douche-bag!"

I held up martini glass, "To being douche-bag free!"

Angela laughed and tapped her glass to mine.

"And, I think you need to get a hold of your friend and tell her congrats on her wedding, it'll be a big step in your quest to become emotionally mature," Angela said.

"You're right, I will when I get home," I said, taking a sip.

EPOV

Jasper did it!

The man is finally going to make an honest woman out of my sister! And it only took him about five years to pluck up the courage to ask.

Now, however, comes the part of getting married that most men dread: the preparations.

I can't even stop by my parents for a visit anymore without finding Alice and Mum discussing colors and flowers and dresses and cakes. And if it's this annoying for me, I can't even imagine what hell poor Jasper must be going through.

"AGHHHH!! Mum, the people at the Royal Botanic Gardens said they won't have a spot open until September!" Uh-oh, here comes Bridezilla again.

"Calm down now, Alice, we'll work something out," well, at least Mum is somewhat rational.

"What are we going to do? I'm not waiting until September! And I have to get married there; we've always said I would get married there!" Alice was about three seconds away from total melt-down, now.

"It's going to be OK, you can still have your dream wedding," Mum said, pulling Alice in for a hug. "There are plenty of places around London that are just as lovely as the Royal."

"Oh Mum! You just don't understand!" Alice screamed, storming off to her room – a typical sight to recently. And she's only been engaged for a week!

I watch the spectacle safely from the sofa – or so I thought.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Won't you be a little more helpful around here?" 23-years-old and Mum still threatens me by using the full name attack.

"What can I do," I counter. "I can't help if my sister is barking mad!"

"You're the best man! Don't you have something you can be doing?"

"Actually, Mum, I don't know if I am the best man. Jasper hasn't asked me yet."

"Well, you know he will! So, why don't you do something useful like helping me mail out invitations or something?"

"Because it's not my wedding."

"Edward Anthony…"

"Fine," I said, I didn't want her to reach the Cullen part twice in ten minutes.

We sat at the table in silence; I stuffed the invites and name cards into the envelopes and sealed them for Mum to address to various friends, family, acquaintances and nearly forgotten, miscellaneous relatives.

I decided to end the unbearable quiet.

"So, has Alice said who her bridesmaids will be, yet?"

"Why, think you'll find someone you fancy?" Mum smirked up at me over her glasses.

"I'm just curious, I'm not sure who she's still friends with these days."

Mum looked unconvinced, but relented.

"Well, I believe there will be Emma, Courtney, Beth and that atrocious Lauren girl."

The last name made us both visibly shudder. Lauren Malloy: a vicious little snake of a girl whom Alice was still inexplicably friends with after all of these years.

"Oh, wait," Mum said. "There may be one more, but I can't remember."

"Jane?"

"No."

"Fiona?"

"No….Oh! It might be that American girl, do you remember her? The one who went to school with you at Lancing."

I think my heart stopped beating for a second. Bella Swan, my Bella Swan would grace us with her presence after all of these years? It was too good to be true.

"Yeah, Bella, I remember her."

"Yes! Bella Swan! She was a cheeky bint, wasn't she?"

"She was a teenage girl, Mum, they're all cheeky bints!"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh please, Mum! Dad has told be plenty of stories of your days in college."

Mum turned beet red at that.

"Right then, why don't we just finish up these invitations, shall we?"

BPOV

I opened Alice's message again – this time, with an open mind.

She's getting married on July 7th in London.

It's April now – nice to know her sense of spontaneity hasn't been lost.

And then I realize I really should have read this through the first time: she wants me to be a bridesmaid? Not just a bridesmaid, actually, she wants me to be the maid-of-honor.

Oh my god!

_Oh Bella! It would mean the world to me if you could come out and be my maid-of-honor! I know it's been years since we've seen each other, but, honestly, I've never found another girlfriend I trust as much as you! And I miss you so much! Please, please, PLEASE!! Say you will!_

_ Yours always,_

_ Alice_

I was flabbergasted! But, more than anything, I was honored. Alice wanted me to be her maid-of-honor!

That settled it, I was going to put all of my wedding baggage behind me and concentrate on Alice.

I called the number she left in the e-mail.

"Hello," came a tired, but familiar voice.

"Alice? Is that you?"

"Yes, is this the one-and-only Bella Swan?" She was awake now!

"It is indeed!"

"Oh Bella! Did you get my message?"

"I did."

"And…"

"Alice! Of course I will be your maid-of-honor! I couldn't be more thrilled!"

"Bella!! I'm so happy!! Well, let me give you the details: we want everyone here a week in advance for dinners and parties and such. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I've got plenty of vacation time saved up."

"Fabulous! You can stay with me and my family, so you don't have to get a hotel room."

"I don't want to impose."

"Please, my parents have this huge house; they'll hardly even notice you're here. That's what they do with me."

"OK, so I'll let you get back to sleep and make my reservations."

"I can't wait!!"

I hung up the phone and logged on to Priceline.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a bit of a fast forward, since the next couple months aren't when the juicy parts happen 

**A/N: This is a bit of a fast forward, since the next couple months aren't when the juicy parts happen ******

**We resume our story near the end of June, as Bella's preparing to make her way to England and the Cullen's are stressing over last minute wedding details.**

**EPOV**

Out with boys once again – this is becoming a bad habit. I've never been one to go out, as I've said before, but Emmett is pretty insistent that we make Jasper's last few weeks as a single man memorable. That means going out every weekend.

At least Jasper seems to be just as indifferent to the whole process as I do.

We usually sit at the bar and try to make casual conversation over the din of the loud, terrible music as Emmett loses himself in whatever slag he happens to have his eye on that particular night.

It's two weeks to the wedding, and something had been on my mind for the past few weeks: Jasper had yet to mention whom he will pick for his best man. I asked him about it, in passing, last week, but he awkwardly changed the subject.

Tonight, I would finally get it out of him.

"Damn, is there any woman Emmett won't grind with?" Jasper asked, glancing as our very large friend's dance floor fumblings with some petite redhead.

"Have you met him? You shouldn't be surprised by this."

"I guess I'm not, I've just been hoping he'll grow up soon. I hope he doesn't start doing that at the wedding reception. I don't think my Mum could take seeing two people practically shagging in public like that."

I laughed and shook my head as I took a sip of my gin and tonic.

"Speaking of weddings," I began, cautiously, "How are things going? I mean on your end – I know Alice has everything pretty much set, but do you have all your bases covered?"

"Meaning?"

I just had to spit it out

"Well, I wasn't sure if you had said who your best man will be. Have you?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." This doesn't sound good.

"Do you want to step out on the balcony for a moment?"

"Yeah, now's as good a time as any."

We passed through the sea of grinding bodies until we reached a balcony over-looking London. I sat at a table and waited for him to speak – he looked everywhere but at me.

"This isn't exactly what I've been hoping for my wedding," he began. "When I first told you I was going to ask Alice to marry me, I had pictured all of us: you, Emmett and me, and maybe one or two other friends, being this great wedding party where everything would be cool and drama-free."

"But, someone threw in some drama somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, my Mum did. She insists that I make my cousin James my best man."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she said since I don't have any actual 'blood-related siblings,' he's the closest relative my age and I should have my best man be a family member."

"Well, that does make sense."

"Yeah, and since she never really asks me for much, I felt really obligated to go with her on this one. I owe her and my Dad, at least that, right?"

"Absolutely, I understand."

"Good, because you know you're really the best man, at least in my heart."

"Mate, don't get all gay on me, now."

"Shut up," he said, playfully swinging at me.

"No, seriously, I know what family obligation is, and I wouldn't have you upset your Mum," I said. "All I care about is that you make my sister happy."

"That's all I care about, too."

"Good to know! OK, this Taster's Choice moment between two guys is officially over!"

**BPOV**

**July 1, 2008**

The wedding is in a little less than a week (not to mention the bachelor/bachelorette parties and rehearsal dinners this weekend)

I am about half-way through a cross-Atlantic flight from Philly to London, and am hoping those two gin and tonics I just drank will start to kick in before I turn around and slug the little brat kicking my seat.

7-hours, non-stop – I must be crazy or stupid. At least I have my iPod, which I have just now remembered.

I pulled the small, pink device out of my carry-on and turn it to something soothing. I fall asleep to Massive Attack, despite the periodic jolt caused by the foot of a certain demon spawn.

**At Heathrow**

I stumble off of the plane in a bit of a daze; I think there was way more gin than tonic in those drinks. God bless those flight attendants!

I leave the terminal to claim my bags and quickly glance at my watch: 6:45 p.m.

I told Alice I'd be here after 6:30, but she doesn't seem to be anywhere. I shrug and continue on to the baggage carousel. Two suitcases, one for clothes and such, the other for shoes (yeah, I'm that kind of girl).

I sit and wait on a bench near my gate – I did tell her the right number didn't I? I pull out the paper with all of Alice's contact numbers on it and debate going to a pay phone. I decide to wait until after 7 before I get too panicky.

**EPOV**

Damn! I look to the clock in my dash and see that it's nearly 7 p.m., and Bella's flight was supposed to be in after 6:30.

I speed into the car park and find a spot in record time. Why did I let Alice talk me into picking Bella up? It's her wedding, plus I'm not even sure if I'll remember what she looks like.

I paused at that last thought, and had to laugh at myself a bit.

Not remember what she looks like? Me? The man who spent three years memorizing her every facial feature. Not bloody likely!

Her plane was supposed to come in at British Airways, terminal B, gate 20.

I walked a bit faster than normal to that particular destination. I scanned the area as I approached, looking for someone who looked like that face I had seen a thousand times in my dreams.

And there she was, sitting on a bench with a pair of ear phones in, eyes closed, seeming peaceful and as beautiful as ever.

Long reddish-brown hair, a heart-shaped face and those lips I've longed to kiss. She looked a little older, but then again, don't we all?

I didn't want to interrupt her reverie, plus, I still enjoyed staring at her after all this time. But, I knew Alice would have a conniption if we showed up so much as two nano-seconds late for the dinner she was preparing, so I slowly walked over a tapped Bella on the shoulder.

**BPOV**

I think I jumped about two feet when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I was deep into some old-school R.E.M. and lost in Michael Stipe's voice and Peter Buck's guitar as someone approached me, suddenly.

I looked up to see the most smoldering pair of green eyes I had ever seen, set underneath bronzed-colored hair on a face so perfect, I knew he had to have me mistaken for somebody else.

And yet, he looked too familiar.

"Bella," whoa, now that's a sexy voice.

"Do I know you?"

"I hope so; you just may not remember me. I'm Edward, Alice's little brother."

Edward Cullen, when did you get hot? I tried not to look too shocked as I gathered my things.

"Alice sent me to pick you up because she's making dinner."

"Alice can cook? Well, now I've heard everything."

He turned to me and laughed.

"She's no Nigella Lawson, but she doesn't ruin beans on toast anymore."

It was my turn to laugh.

"And, I assume, your mom is helping her make this meal, correct?"

"Correct; Mum's not suicidal."

We got to his car and he put my suitcases in the back.

"You don't realize how much you miss a place until you're away for a few years," I said as we drove through the streets of London.

"Tell me about it. When I was in Paris for school, I missed this city like crazy. I never stopped complaining, it really pissed the Frenchies off!"

"I didn't know you went to school in Paris."

"Alice never mentioned it?"

"No! You lucky little bastard"

He smiled that beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I went to La Sorbonne. It was nice, and I did love Paris, but London's my home. I don't know if I ever really want to live anywhere else."

I pondered this for a moment as I studied his features. I turned away quickly as he caught me staring.

"I guess I don't really understand that, I like Philadelphia, but I don't know if I can say that I love it, even if I was born there. I've never had enough of a stable home life to call any place 'home.'"

He looked over to me.

"Your parents weren't very happy, were they?"

"No."

"Alice, told me a little about them. They divorced when you were 14, right?"

I nodded, remembering the bad times.

"And that's why you came to London?"

"More like I was sent to London – my parent's said they didn't need to deal with me on top of handling their divorce, as well. I guess I can understand that, to an extent."

"You're more forgiving than I would have been."

"Perhaps; or maybe I'm just more of a push-over."

"You're not."

I smirked at him; this boy is going to be trouble, I can tell.

**Dinner**

**EPOV**

After nearly throwing my back out while 'trying to be a gentleman' by taking all of Bella's bags upstairs – in one trip, mind you – I was more than ready for some food and beer.

Lucky for me, my dad is a big fan of Newcastle as well.

He and I sat at one end of the table, discussing the latest Chelsea versus ManU match as Bella entered the dining room, fresh from a shower.

"Are Alice and Mrs. Cullen in the kitchen," she asked.

"Yes, they're just about to bring out the food," my dad said, giving me a strange look. "Have a seat."

"Well, I really want to help them bring it out," she said, heading for the door.

Unfortunately, tiny pixies seem to have incredible hearing as the dining room suddenly becomes filled with Alice shrieking.

"No!" she said. "You are not going to lift a finger tonight! You just had a seven hour flight! You sit before I make you sit."

Bella obeyed, giving me a helpless look that I couldn't help but laugh at – this elicited another look from my dad. I think I was getting a talk later.

We ate in silence, with Mum making polite conversation occasionally with Bella.

"So, how's Philadelphia."

"S'fine."

"And you're parents?"

They're fine, too. Mom's still doing pro bono work in Philly and Dad is living in Boston with my step-mom."

"Do you see them often?"

I felt Bella glance in my direction slightly.

"Not really."

She looked down with her food without another word. Alice, ever brilliant subject-changer that she is, piped up.

"We're going to get your dress tomorrow! Oh, everything is going so fast! I can't believe the wedding is in less than a week!"

We all smiled at my jubilant sister – well, I saved some of that smile for another girl in the room, as well.

I'm getting' a little tired people! So more to come later ;-)

Next up is pre-wedding festivities and meeting Cousin James! Oh my!


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own any characters, just to reiterate**

**On with the show**

**BPOV**

Ahhhh, shopping!

We have a love-hate relationship, she and I.

She loves to make me miserable and I hate her with every fiber of my being. But, it was inescapable; I had to actually enter a dress shop in order to get fitted for my bridesmaid dress.

Alice was glowing – though, to be honest, I don't think it was just the shopping making her giddy. She danced around me as I dragged my feet towards the shop. At least I didn't have to deal with the unholy entity known as David's Bridal this time. If I never go back to that hell hole, it'll be too soon.

We entered the shop to be greeted by a short woman with (clearly dyed) short, black hair and a pair of those cat-eye shaped glasses. I chuckled quietly as I imagined Alice looking like this woman one day.

"'ello, Alice! Just a few more days until you walk down the aisle! Is this your maid-of-honor?"

"Yes, Jemma, this is Bella, my best friend."

"How do you do, Bella?" Jemma asked, extending a hand with ridiculously long finger nails and a plethora of rings.

"I'm fine," I said, accepting her handshake.

"Well, let's get you into that dress, shall we?"

We walked to a back room were a light blue, tea-length dress hung on a hanger. I had to hand it to Alice, this was nice. Of course, it's not as if I thought Alice was going to stick me in aqua seafoam taffeta.

It had an empire waist with very light, flowing layers cut at different, asymmetrical angles. It was perfect.

"Wow, good work, Alice," I marveled, holding the dress to myself as I looked in a mirror.

"You were expecting something that looked like a 1980's prom dress, weren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, but this is better than most. Let's just say I've worn a lot of bridesmaid dresses, and this is the nicest of the bunch."

"Well, it is me we're talking about, here."

"Indeed, it is."

"Now, now, duckie, you're not going to know if that dress fits simply by holding up, I need to see you in it," Jemma said, practically pushing me in the nearest dressing room. Damn pushy Brits!

I slipped into the dress; it seemed to be close to my size, maybe a bit too big in the waist. I stepped out and returned to my position at the full length mirror.

"Oh, that does fit nice, doesn't it?" Jemma said as she tugged at the waist line. "Just needs a little taking in, won't take but a moment or two."

Jemma took a few straight pins out of a cushion secured to her wrist and inserted them where she needed to fix the dress.

"If you like, I could do this today, you could pick it up later," Jemma said as I walked back to take the dress off.

"Oh, we don't want to rush you if you're too busy," I said.

"Nonsense, the wedding is in less than a week," Jemma said. "The sooner you have this dress, the better."

"Thank you, Jemma!" Alice squealed. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure, love."

**EPOV**

Jasper, Emmett and I were headed to Waterloo station to pick up Jasper's cousin, James, so we could all go get our suits fitted for the wedding.

Jasper looked absent-mindedly out the window with a grim look on his face.

"Something bothering you, mate?" I asked.

"No – it's just…" he trailed off.

"Just…" I encouraged, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"OK, I know I should have warned everybody in advance, but I couldn't bring myself to speak ill of my family."

"You mean James? What, is he like some kind of bad-seed, drug addict?"

"Not that bad, he's just not what you would call altogether…classy."

"Meaning?"

"He's kind of like a football hooligan meets an American frat boy."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, he makes Emmett look like a bloody gentleman."

"Oi!" Emmett called from the back.

"No offense, mate," Jasper amended. "But, yeah, James is kind of a pig. And, I'm a bit worried about how he's going to act, especially for the bachelor party."

"Jas, it will be OK, we'll keep an eye on him," I said. "Emmett and I will be on 24/7 James duty for you. I don't want you to have to worry about anything but making it down the aisle on Monday, alright?"

"Thank you."

We were standing near the platform where James' train was meant to arrive. Jasper looked around for any sign of him.

"What's he look like, again?" Emmett asked, getting a much better view from his enormous height.

"A little taller than me, long, blond hair, usually dressed a bit chavy," Jasper said.

An atrocious noise caught all of our attention.

"Oi!! Prick!!"

"That's him," Jasper said, covering his face with one hand.

A bloke who looked to be about mid-20s strolled over to us wearing a track suit, a ridiculous (and very fake looking) gold chain, a pair of trainers and a Burberry hat pushed to the side.

"'ello, cuz!" James said, pulling Jasper into a half-hug.

"James, how have you been?" Jasper asked, tentatively.

"Aight, can't complain. Who's this lot, then?" James asked, pointing to me and Emmett. I could feel Emmett tense beside me.

"This is Edward, Alice's brother," Jasper said, motioning to me. "And this is Emmett, a mate from school."

Emmett and I both nodded to James, who gave us one of those 'gangsta' style head tips in return.

"'sup?" he said. Someone needs to stop idolizing Jay-Z, here.

"Well," Jasper said, a bit too loudly, clapping his hands together. "Shall we go? Don't want to be late."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch," James said, picking up his bag.

For the first half of the drive to the tux shop, we cruised in blissful silence – though, Emmett was glaring at James out of the corner of his eye the whole time. Then, suddenly, James popped up towards the front to switch on the radio.

And, of course, he picked some god awful station that blared crap hip-hop music. Don't get me wrong, I look good hip-hop, but James seemed like one of those guys only into those rappers who rapped about 'bling' and 'hoes.'

"Whoo, crank dat, Souja Boy!" James screamed along to the music. Jasper and I cringed as Emmett's glaring went from inconspicuous to full on confrontational.

James, on the other hand, seemed to be oblivious to everything. I breathed a sigh of relief as we parked in front of the shop and got out.

The fitting was rather uneventful, except for the part where Emmett couldn't seem to find a coat that would cover his massive upper body, causing Jasper and I to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Looks like we'll have to order a different coat for you, son," the tailor said. "I can have it in two days, I call you when it's ready."

Emmett nodded; he was still blushing crimson as he shot daggers at me and Jasper.

"As for the rest of you, you can take your suits with you today."

"Thank you, Stan," Jasper said, wiping a tear from his eye. "How much do we owe you?"

"You're father came by and took care of it when he got his suit."

"He did, did he?" Jasper asked, looking surprisingly annoyed.

"That he did."

"Well, thanks for your time, Stan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, lads. Congrats on your wedding, Jasper! I wish you all the happiness in the world!" Stan called out his shop door as we got into the car.

Jasper nodded back at him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Jasper was still silent when we got back to his flat.

"Are you alright, mate," I asked.

"Can't believe my father," he said quietly, looking up at me. "He doesn't think I have enough money to pay for things, so he goes and does it himself. He makes me look weak! And I think he gets some kind of sick little thrill out of it."

"Jas, maybe he was looking at it like a wedding gift," I suggested. "Besides, it's one less thing you have to pay for; you've spent loads already! You paid for the honeymoon, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he relented. "Maybe you're right. Still, I wish he could treat me like a man just once in a while."

"He will, trust me," I said.

**Dinner with Alice and Jasper's families, Wednesday night: 5 days until the wedding.**

**BPOV**

Alice has been a nervous wreck since she remembered she promised to cook dinner for both her family and Jasper's. I just stood back and let her freak out for a moment.

"Oh my god! Why did I agree to this? I don't even have everything I need! His mother is so hard to please! Oh, Bella! What am I going to do?" Alice cried as she paced around her parent's kitchen.

I smirked at her little overdramatic moment before I stepped up and took her by the shoulders. It's amazing how at only 5'4" I tower over Alice.

"Al, calm down. You said the dinner isn't until 8 and it's only 1 now. We can go to the store and get what we need, you'll be fine."

"You're right," she said, taking a long, steady breath. "I just need to calm down, it's not like they're going to stop me from marrying Jasper if I can't cook…are they?" She looked up at me with another panicked expression.

"No! They can't stop you from marrying Jasper, you ridiculous girl!" I said, shaking her slightly

"You're right! You're right!" She said, once again regaining her composure. "I need to stop freaking out. Let's just pop down to the shop for some things."

"Sounds good," I said, linking my arm with hers.

We got all the ingredients we needed to make a London broil with potatoes and asparagus with a sticky toffee pudding. I almost laughed at how overtly British the whole meal was.

"Well, since I knew you were going to be here and I know you're not eating properly in America, I decided you need real English food tonight," Alice said.

Alice covered the steak in a marinade and set it in the fridge, then poured us two glasses of wine.

"Well, we still have a bit until we have to fix the rest," Alice said, taking a sip.

"So, who else is in the wedding party? Anyone else we went to school with?" I asked.

"No, all girls I met at university," Alice said. "You're the only one I still talk to from college."

"What about on Jasper's side?"

"Do you remember Emmett Paddock?"

"That huge football player?"

"Yeah, he's one of the groomsmen. The only other guy you'll know is Edward, I think."

"Are Edward and Jasper close," I said, not wanting to sound too interested in Edward's life.

"Yes, best friends, practically."

"So, is he the best man?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too excited.

"No, Jasper had to make his cousin best man to please his mother," Alice said, frowning. "He would have made Edward his best man, otherwise. We'll meet James tonight when Jasper's family comes by."

"Are you still nervous about tonight?" I asked.

"Not really," Alice said, gulping down the rest of her wine. "And, maybe after another glass of this, I'll be downright excited."

"OK," I laughed, grabbing her glass. "You're cut off."

**Dinner**

**EPOV**

Jasper and his family were meant to arrive any moment, and, of course, Alice was running about frantically.

"Oh, is everything ready?" She asked, checking the food for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Alice! Haven't we gone over this already?" Bella asked coming down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Calm down."

She entered the room, and I was immediately floored: her hair was half up with curls falling around her face and she was wearing a knee-length, lavender halter dress, which allowed just enough cleavage to tempt while remaining tasteful.

She blushed slightly when she caught me staring. I quickly recovered.

"I've been trying to get her to calm down, but she won't listen to me," I said, defeated.

Bella smiled shyly at me before placing her hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Alice, everything is ready," Bella said, kindly but firmly. "Do we need to get the wine out for you?"

"No, I'll be fine; I just wish I…"

Alice didn't get a chance to finish her statement as the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

"They're here!" Alice screamed, rushing toward the front door.

"Here we go," Bella said, walking past me to the foyer.

Alice let the Hales in giving Mrs. Hale an enthusiastic hug that the woman returned half-heartedly; it made me scowl a bit.

"Mum, Dad, this is Paula and Alan Hale, Jasper's parents. Paula and Alan, these are my parents, Christine and Marcus." Alice said, motioning between the future in-laws.

Jasper stepped up to present James, but James took it upon himself to do his own introductions.

"Oi! Everyone! I'm James Hale, but ya'll can call me J-Diggity!"

Ladies and gentlemen, the white Ali G!

"Oh, Jasper, you remember Bella, right?" Alice said, bringing Jasper over to where Bella stood well back against the wall.

"Sort of – how are you, Bella."

"I'm good, Jasper. How have you been over the past six years?" Bella said, cheerily, giving Jasper a small hug.

"Wow, that's a lot of ground to cover, so I'll just say I've been fine," Jasper laughed.

Bella laughed, "Well, that's good to hear."

Jasper was suddenly shoved out of the way as James made his way to Bella's side. I gripped the banister so tight that I thought I was going to rip it off of the staircase.

"'ello, 'ello! And who is this," James asked, taking Bella's hand to his lips for a kiss.

"I'm Bella," she said politely. I couldn't tell if she was just being nice or not.

"I'm James…" he began.

"Yes, I heard." Bella cut him off before he got a chance to repeat that ridiculous nickname.

"You're the maid-of-honor, aren't you?" James asked, trying to sound smooth.

"I am indeed," Bella replied.

"And, I'm the best man; we'll make a right lovely pair, won't we?"

"I guess so."

James leered at Bella while giving her a once over. I wanted to pick him up by the back of his shirt and throw him right out the door, but I had to remain a gentleman as the rest of the introductions were made and dinner was served.

James snuck his way into a seat next to Bella, while I was stuck on the other side of the table. At least I was within shin kicking distance of James.

Mostly, he tried to talk himself up, how he works at HMV (wow, what dream job), how he drives a 'phat ride.' He said has his own flat in Hounslow, and then proceeded to ask Bella if she's like to "see it sometime, if ya know what I mean."

Had I not been afraid of accidentally kicking Bella, J-Diggity would have a shattered tibia right now.

Dessert was thankfully short, and the Hales (well, Mrs. Hale, to be specific) claimed to be too tired to stay much longer. Jasper's family said their goodbyes, with Jasper apologizing profusely for his mother calling the London broil "extremely dry," before kissing Alice and heading out the door.

Bella and Alice excused themselves to bed shortly thereafter, and I soon followed suit.

I couldn't sleep, though, as I thought about that damn little gangster wannabe!

This James fellow is going to be trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, they're lovely

**Thanks for the reviews, they're lovely! Not that I'm starved for approval, or anything ;-)**

**I'm glad you all dug the J-Diggity bit; I was debating whether he would call himself that or J-Dawg, and decided J-Diggity sounded way lamer!**

**Thursday: 4 days until the wedding**

**BPOV**

The sun was peeking through a narrow slit where the curtains were didn't quite touch. And that patch of light just happened to find its way to my face.

I rolled out of bed with a sigh and went to the mirror.

That's about three miles of bad road underneath my eyes; I just didn't get my beauty sleep last night.

But, after the night's events, who would? Especially when I saw how Edward reacted to everything. Anytime James so much as glanced at me, Edward noticed it with great distain; and I noticed Edward. I was making him jealous, wasn't I? Or, was it something else?

He wouldn't be disgusted that someone should interest in me, would he?

Oh, who am I kidding? He probably has a girlfriend. A guy as good-looking and funny as Edward would have to either have a girlfriend or be gay – at least that's the way it's always been in my experience.

Every possible scenario played itself out in my head last night. But, it didn't get me any closer to figuring Edward out.

If he liked me, wouldn't he just come out with it? Most guys do; every guy I've dated in the past has made his interest known to me within the first hour of meeting me. But, then again, none of those relationships ever ended up being anything to write home about.

I walked out towards the bathroom, deciding to forego any sort of cover up, despite being in a white tank top and panties, only to run into the subject of my current predicament.

"Oh! Edward, I'm sorry, I was just on my way to take a shower." I covered up what I was sure he had already gotten a nice, long look at, as I noticed he himself was wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet from his shower.

"No worries," he said, blushing a little. "Shower's free now."

"Thanks."

I slipped past him into the bathroom and leaned on the sink, looking into the mirror once again.

OK, there has to be some kind of attraction there, right? I'm sure I felt it.

I splashed some cold water on my face and shook all impure thoughts out of my head. Pull yourself together, Bella, or this is going to be one long trip.

I got into the warm water and attempted to wash Edward out of my hair...at least for the moment.

I looked both ways before walking back to my room this time, only to run into a far too chipper Alice once I closed the door.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me, Al!"

"Sorry, but we're going to have lunch with some of my other bridesmaids today, so hurry up and get ready."

I was kind of dreading meeting Alice's other friends; I mean, I am the outsider here, and I had a sneaking suspicion that all of friends would resent me being picked as the maid-of-honor.

"Do I need to wear anything special?" I asked, rifling through my selection of clothes and pondering whether I had brought enough nice things.

"Nah, just jeans and a shirt. We're keeping it casual."

"Sounds fab."

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and sat on my bed, deep in thought.

"You seem nervous," Alice said, looking at me in the mirror. "Don't worry, you don't have to try and impress my friends."

"I'm just afraid they're going to resent me," I replied, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Whatever," Alice rolled her eyes, sitting next to me. "Look, I'll be the first to admit that some of these girls – especially Lauren – aren't exactly supremely friendly. But, you don't have to worry about that; you don't have to try and be their friend or anything like that, it won't bother me."

"Really, even if they all hate me and end up picking a fight with me and trying to rip my hair out an hour before the wedding?" I asked, glancing at her skeptically.

"No worries. You could probably kick all of their skinny asses, anyway," she said, giving me a quick squeeze around the shoulders.

I laughed and hugged her back.

"God, I love you."

**Lunch**

Alice and I walked into a nice little restaurant near the South Bank where three of her friends were waiting for us: Beth, Courtney and Lauren.

And, apparently, Alice had underestimated how formal her friends felt this occasion to be – they all had on very nice, summer dresses.

"Jeans and a shirt, huh?" I asked with a laugh. "Guess they didn't get the memo."

Alice rolled her eyes, "That's just them; think they're proper British ladies, innit?"

"So what does that make me? The cheap American slag?"

"Of course."

We both laughed as I swatted her on the arm. The girly shrieking started as soon as we were within 20 feet of the table – my eardrums nearly closed up in protest.

"Alice!! Oh, you must be so excited, love! Just four more days!" This was Beth, a brunette of medium height with very pretty green eyes. Courtney was about the same height (I'd say around 5'6") with very red hair and obligatory redheaded complexion; and Lauren was the tallest, 5'8" barefoot, easily. And she was gorgeous, which was a nice little bonus to average girls everywhere, considering her less-than-pleasant reputation.

I'll bet Edward dates a girl like her. How do the bitchy, supermodel types always get the amazing guys?

Introductions were short; the shorter two were nice enough to me. Lauren lived up to her hype, simply giving me a withering look and a nod when we were introduced.

Alice wasn't kidding about that whole "skinny asses" part, either. I mean, I'm in really good shape, but I felt like Jabba the Hut around these girls.

And, of course, they proceeded to order salads and water for lunch, while Alice and I opted for fish, chips and pints.

The three of them chatted about whatever vacuous thought came to mind, with Courtney and Beth doing the bulk of the talking. Mostly Lauren just looked disinterested and occasionally glared at me.

I ignored her as Alice and I order a second round of Newcastle; I had a feeling alcohol was going to carry me through a lot of these social gatherings for the next few days.

"Oh, Alice," Beth asked, suddenly remembering we were sitting at the same table. "What time is the party on Saturday?"

Party? Bachelorette party! Damn, wasn't the maid-of-honor responsible for that? I turned to Alice with what was probably a very panicked expression. She smiled and shook her head as if she was anticipating my question.

"It's at 8 sharp at Ministry of Sound. Don't be late."

"I can't believe you're having it there."

Alice shrugged, "Jasper likes it, and I didn't particularly care. I didn't even want to have a bachelorette party. That's why we're having everything together."

Alice winked at me and I felt relief rush over me. _At least I don't have to worry about that_.

Once everyone had finished and pooled their money for the tab, Alice and I said our goodbyes and headed home.

"So," Alice began. "What did you think?"

"They're not all bad – well, Lauren is – but the other two are OK. I think I'll survive this wedding without any major tiffs between myself and the British Barbie Brigade."

Alice doubled over in laughter as she pulled up to her parent's house. We made our way inside and upstairs, announcing to anyone who cared that we both would need some long naps.

**EPOV**

I had to work for at least a few hours today, I was taking a lot of time off for Alice and Jasper's wedding and that meant I'd be a bit strapped for cash for a few weeks.

I'm a free-lance photographer, so I take jobs whenever they come my way.

For the time being, I was taking as few as I could so I was able to help out with wedding plans when needed.

Today, a model needed my services to help her build her portfolio. Her name was Rosalie Bostwick and she was willing to pay ₤500 for an hour's worth of photography. I wasn't about to pass up a chance like that.

She had the typical model look: tall, blonde and obscenely beautiful; too bad for her, my mind was too preoccupied with girls of the shorter, more brunette variety.

But, she was very nice to work with. She was actually sweet and very willing to do as I asked – pretty much a photographer's dream.

We shared a few laughs and the hour went by surprisingly fast.

"I don't suppose you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Rosalie asked.

I gulped – a little too loudly, I think – at the thought of having to turn her down.

"I promise I'm not trying to hit on you," she amended. "I just want to thank you, properly."

I felt somewhat relieved at this.

"Thank you, but I should probably be going," I said. "My sister is getting married and I like to be there to stop any potential freak outs that may occur."

"Oh, well tell her congratulations," she said with a genuine smile.

"I will," I said, packing my camera and equipment.

We were both getting ready to leave when an idea came to me, suddenly.

"Hey, my sister and her fiancé are having a party on Saturday at this club on Gaunt Street," I said, taking out a pen and paper to write the name of the club. "You could drop by if you like."

She took the paper and looked at me skeptically.

"It's not a date, or anything," I said quickly. "But, maybe you could buy me a drink or something. You know, if you really want to say 'thank you.'"

"Sounds like fun," she said, putting the paper in her purse.

I walk to my car with a sly smile on my face. _Emmett is going to love me for this!_

**BPOV**

**Friday: Three days to the wedding**

Friday is supposed to be a rather uneventful day. No meetings or lunches have been planned for today – at least, not that I know of.

I was able to sleep in until about 10 in the morning; to my surprise, I haven't really experienced jetlag to any serious degree on this trip. I grabbed a robe and stuck my head out the door before heading to the bathroom.

No more surprise meetings in this hallway for me.

I opted for putting my hair in a ponytail while it was still wet and throwing on my Victoria Secret Capri sweats and my Clash t-shirt for today. I'm sure whatever Alice and I did today would not require me trying to put much effort into my appearance.

I went downstairs to grab some toast and found a surprise waiting for me in the dining room.

"'ello, love!" Uh-oh, J-Diggity is back!

"Hi, James," I said, hoping he wouldn't want to carry on any sort of conversation with me.

"Fancy meetin' you here," he said, following me into kitchen. Dammit! So much for no conversing.

"Well, I am staying here," I replied, hoping he could sense my annoyed vibe. No such luck.

"Right, right; still, bet you didn't expect to find me here," he said, smiling that repulsive, lustful smile.

"You don't know how right you are," I said, putting a piece of toast in the toaster.

"So, what are you up to today?"

"Helping Alice with a few wedding things – you?"

"Don't know, Jasper needed to talk to Alice's brother about somethin'," he said.

"You mean Edward?" I asked, sounding a little too annoyed – almost territorial.

"Yeah, whatever. So, no chance of us spending a little quality time?" He asked, brushing a finger down the back of my arm in what I assumed was supposed to be an enticing manner.

"Sorry," I said, moving as far away from him as I could without seeming too obvious. "All booked up today, I'm afraid."

"Well, we still have this weekend, haven't we?" With that, he left the kitchen looking over his shoulder as he went.

Once I heard the front door open and close – signaling that he had removed himself from the house – I let a full-body shiver erupt over me. I don't think I've ever met a more clueless douche-nozzle in all my life; and I've been to quite a few frat parties in my time!

I sat at the dining room table with my toast and some jam as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs; it was Edward and Jasper.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said, smiling at me; he looked tired, almost as if he had been crying.

"Hi, Jasper. What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, just some male bonding," Jasper said, giving a nod to Edward before heading out the door.

I wanted to ask Edward what was wrong, but refrained when I saw the somewhat anguished look on his face. It really wasn't any of my business, after all.

"Any plans for today?" I asked, trying to keep things light.

"No, thankfully," he said with a relieved sigh. "Just get to wait around until the party tomorrow."

"So, what's this Ministry of Sound like?"

"Just your typical dance club I guess," he shrugged. "Jas took me there, once. It's just house music and a little hip-hop thrown in."

"Sounds fun," I said. "Are you bringing anyone?" The question slipped out before I had a chance to stop it.

"Not really," he said. "I invited this girl, but I really want her to meet Emmett. I think they would get on."

"That's nice of you," I said, feeling on top of the world that there was no mention of a girlfriend – yet.

"Do you have a date?"

I looked up at him with a stunned expression.

"Who would I take?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a certain J-Diggity."

I thought I was going to be sick.

"Are you serious? J-Diggity? James? He's not what I'd exactly call my type."

"What is your type?"

"Let's see…guys who aren't him!" I said.

Edward threw his head back and laughed, "fair enough."

"What's your type?" What is up with me and these random questions today?

He was thoughtful for a second.

"I don't know: smart, funny, a certain special something."

"Which is?"

"I don't know, I can just feel it when it happens," he said quietly; he had a secretive smile on his face.

I decided not to press anymore. Tomorrow night would be interesting.

**So, Rosalie is in the story at last! I wasn't sure where I was going to put her.**

**Next up, a party; tune and drop out friends ******


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhhh, I love Wednesday mornings

**Ahhhh, I love Wednesday mornings! I don't have to work, which means plenty of time to carry on with my little adventure for you: the faithful readers (the few, the proud!)**

**I love you all!! And I'm glad you liked the douche-nozzle bit; try to fit it into your everyday vernacular. **

**Now, on with the show…**

**BPOV**

**Saturday: two days until the wedding**

My god, time is flying by lately. Though, I'm sure it's taking forever for Alice. That poor girl can't wait until she and Jasper are married – I've never seen two people more in love.

I'm starting to realize how much I want to have what they have.

I'd love to have a guy look at me the way Jasper looks at Alice, with that unabashed adoration. I can't decide who the lucky one truly is in that relationship – it's probably equally divided.

After my morning shower, I knocked on Alice's door, most likely pulling her out of a Jasper daydream.

"Come in," she calls dreamily.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" I ask with a smirk.

"No, just wondering what I'm going to wear tonight," she said – as if I would believe that for a second.

"You mean you didn't pick out what you were going to wear weeks in advance? That doesn't sound like the Alice I know."

"I've been torn between three possible outfits," she whined. "But I've tried them all on this morning and have come to the conclusion that they are all terrible. I can't wear any of them."

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Alice looked up with an evil grin; she didn't need to say a word.

"I guess we're going shopping, aren't we?" I was starting to feel sick to my stomach already.

Alice nodded – evil grin still firmly in place.

"Fine," I relented. "But, let's not take too long, OK?"

"Scouts honor," she said, holding up three fingers with her other hand over her heart.

"Ha! Honor," I scoffed under my breath.

I must admit, Topshop has a lot of nice stuff; and not too expensive, either.

We wandered the racks for a few minutes before Alice started squealing.

"Oh, Bella! Look at this dress, it's perfect."

Alice pulled out a short, black, one-shouldered dress with frills around the collar and the hem. If anybody could pull this look off, it's little pixie Alice.

"Nice," I said, smiling at her excitement.

I picked out a simple white skirt that hit just above my knee and a pink v-neck, sleeveless top.

Alice made a face.

"Who's that for, your Gran?"

"What? It's cute!"

"Sure if you're going to a tea party."

"Fine – oh guru of fashion – you pick something out for me," I said.

I strolled over and sat in a chair by the dressing rooms, waiting for her selection: a frilly, one-shouldered blue top with a denim mini skirt that would barely cover my ass.

"You have me confused with Kate Moss, I think."

"This is going to look spectacular on you," she said, placing the offending garments in my hands.

"Look, I'll try these on, then I'll try mine on and then I'll decide which I like better, OK?"

"Fine."

We entered our dressing rooms and I slipped into the blue top and the mini.

"Come on out," Alice called.

We walked out at the same time and Alice started squealing again.

"Oh, Bella!! You look superb."

OK, so it didn't look too bad; the top was very cute – of course blue always looks nice when you have brown hair and brown eyes. But, I was still unconvinced about the skirt.

Alice, of course, was glowing in her little faerie dress.

"I like the top, but not the mini," I said of my outfit. "But you look beautiful, and that's all that matters."

She blushed a bit, but then a frown settled on her face.

"Well, how about that top with the white skirt?" Alice suggested.

I went back in the room and changed skirts. Alice was right, this was much better.

I stepped back out with a flourish.

"Ta-dah!"

"Now that is totally sexy; but not too sexy! Don't want you looking better than me, now do we?" Alice said with a smirk.

"As if that would ever happen!"

We both changed and went to look at shoes. Alice was immediately drawn to a pair of bronze, open-toed heels; I was looking at a pair of flats.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alice said, crossing her arms and giving me a look that meant she was not to be argued with. "You're getting heels, and that's final."

"Whatever you say," I sighed, following her to where they kept the more dangerous footwear.

Alice picked up some white, Mary Jane pumps and handed them to me.

"There, these won't hurt you too bad."

I tried them on, and they weren't too unbearable. Still, I was hoping there would be plenty of places to sit at this club.

"OK, outfit and shoes are picked; let's go," I said, giving Alice a pleading look.

She laughed and linked her arm in mine as we headed off to pay for our items. Suddenly, Alice decided to pull a fast one on me.

"Oh, look at those necklaces, Bells, they're beautiful."

Once my attention was caught, Alice grabbed all of my items and put them up on the counter with hers.

"Wait…"I started, lunging for my things. But Alice somehow blocked me – evil little pixie.

"No, I'm buying these for you! I brought you all the way out here, and this is my gift to you."

"Fine! But, no more spending money on me; are we clear?"

"Crystal!"

We got back to the house around 4:30, plenty of time to relax a little and then get ready – or so I thought.

"Oh my god! We only have three hours till we have to be at the club!" Alice cried, running frantically for the stairs.

"Alice, calm down, that's plenty of time. Besides, I thought you said this thing doesn't start until 8."

"Yes, but, as hostess, I have to be there early to make sure everything is ready and greet everyone when they walk in and make sure they have enough food and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Alice; it isn't that serious! Besides, I'm your maid-of-honor; I can do some of those things for you, you know."

"Oh Bella, what would I do without you here?"

"Worry yourself into a full-blown panic attack, probably."

Alice seemed to be calming down.

"OK, I'm fine now," she said, taking a deep breath. "Now, what are we going to do with your hair?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I replied, scowling at her.

**EPOV**

It's only 6:30, and already most of the groom's side of the wedding party was half in the bag. And Emmett, the Judas, was the ringleader of this band of miscreants.

We were sitting at a pub just down the street from where Alice and Jasper's party was to take place, so at least I didn't have to drive with any of these idiots anywhere – yet.

Still, didn't any guys my age believe in drinking in moderation? Come on, we're not at a football match.

Of course, you'd never believe it the way the blokes were carrying on.

"Oi! Here's to Jasper, the man who's gettin' shackled on Monday! Cheers, bitches!"

Sometimes, I was a little ashamed to know Emmett.

I was sticking to water for the time being, I wanted at least one sober person in the vicinity when Jasper got there. He wandered in a few minutes later, with the ever-present J-Diggity in tow.

"Oi! What's up? Can't have a party without J-Diggity!"

This night is going to be hellish, I can feel it. Jasper walked over to me and I gave him a slap on the back.

"So, everything ready for tonight, Jas?"

"Yeah, I called the club and confirmed everything earlier. Plus, I double checked the catering and everything, so things seem to be running smoothly at the moment."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine! And, besides, your best man is on top of things, right?"

We both looked to James, who was already attempting to drink his weight in beer. He was being egged on by the chanting of our inebriated friends: "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!"

"Oh yeah," Jas retorted. "He's going to be loads of help tonight."

I chuckled as I sipped my water.

"You need a beer, mate?" I asked signally for the bartender.

"I've never needed a beer so bad in my whole life."

"Coming right up," I laughed as the man made his way over. "One Newcastle, please."

"You still sticking with water?" The barkeep asked.

"Yeah, there will be time for copious drinking later this evening," I said, lifting my glass to him.

He sighed and shook his head before turning to get Jasper's beer.

"Oh, by the way," I said. "I invited this girl to come to the party tonight."

"Nice! Where did you meet her?"

"She was a model I photographed the other day."

"Work leads to pleasure, I love it!"

"No, it's not like that," I said as Jasper gave me an incredulous look. "I want her to meet Emmett."

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, look at the state of him."

"We can calm him down. Besides, I think he'll like her – she's beautiful, but she seems more genuine than the slags he usually goes for."

"If she's so great, why don't you keep her to yourself?" Jasper asked with a knowing smile.

"No reason; just trying to do something nice for a friend."

"You're either the greatest friend ever, or you're an incredible shmuck!"

"Yeah, it's either one or the other," I said, giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"Want to know what I think?"

"Not really; but I think you're going to tell me anyway, so shoot."

"You're attentions and affections lay with a certain brunette bridesmaid – a maid-of-honor, to be specific."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so, because I know you. And, I've seen the way you look at her; it's the same way I looked at Alice the first time I saw her."

"I'm that obvious?"

Jasper nodded, taking a long swig of beer.

"Well, I don't think she feels the same way. I mean, she's beautiful and smart and funny and successful; she has to have higher standards for men than me."

"You're a fool, you know that? Do you have any idea how many guys would kill to be you? You are all of those things you just described Bella as, too. You're a real catch, mate."

I scoffed, friends always say things like this when they're drinking; it doesn't make them true…does it?

"Well, I guess I'll just have to lay everything on the line and hope she responds well, won't I?"

"That you will, mate; that you will," Jasper said, finishing off his beer.

**Party at Ministry of Sound**

**BPOV**

Alice and I got to the club by 7:30, and Alice immediately grilled every employee in sight on what was happening: was everything ready? Was the food prepared? Would there be enough beer, wine or whatever kind of liquor to last the night?

I had to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder so many times, I lost count.

"There's enough hor d'oeuvres, right?"  
"Alice, we're all in our mid-20s; people don't come to these kinds of parties for the food."

"What about beer? I mean some of Jaspers friends drink like fish!"

"This is a club, Alice. They specialize in all things alcohol."

"You're right, you're right. Everything is fine," Alice said, her voice taking on a mantra like vibe. "Everything is going to be fine tonight."

"Atta girl."

"I'm OK."

There was a sudden crash from across the room that sent Alice into another freak out.

"Oh my god, what was that? Was that a plate of food? Was that something important? Tell me it wasn't anything that could in any way ruin this party!"

"Alice! Go back to the happy place!" I ordered, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"I'm OK," she said, trying to get back to the mantra. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You know, for someone who didn't even want this party, you're investing a lot of emotion into the proceedings."

"That's me, Bells: a born worrier."

"Huh? I remember you being more mellow."

"Things change."

I smiled as I put an arm around her shoulder, "isn't growing up fun?"

"Yeah, so much fun, I could just shit."

The guests slowly trickled in over the next hour. Emmett and a troupe of loud, obnoxious hooligans were the first to arrive. Surprisingly, they had James with them.

_I hope that keeps him occupied tonight!_

Jasper and Edward soon followed. When Edward and I made eye contact, I smiled at him – to which I received a very strange, almost determined look.

Was he planning to avoid me all night or something?

I shook it off and went to the bar. I ordered Alice a glass of wine and myself a gin and tonic.

"Hey," I said, walking up to Alice with the drinks. "Got you something to help take the edge off a little more."

"Thank you!" She said, grabbing the wine glass and downing one huge gulp.

Jasper left his friends and wandered over to give Alice a quick, sweet kiss.

"Hello, my love. You look almost too ravishing to be allowed in public. Is everything going well?"

"For now," Alice replied, taking another drink.

Jasper turned to me, "she's not freaking out too much, is she?"

"Nah, just enough," I said as I sipped my Tanqueray. "I think the wine will help."

Jasper laughed and gave Alice a kiss on the top of the head before heading back to his friends. Edward was still giving me that look.

"Is something wrong with your brother?"

Alice glanced over to catch him staring before he quickly turned his head.

"Not that I know of; why? Is he acting strange?"

"He's staring at me."

"He stares at you a lot – I'd thought you'd have noticed by now."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's the way he's staring; it's like he's trying to figure something out."

"He's probably working up the nerve to come over here and ask you to dance, or something."

"Not likely," I surmised, still nursing my drink.

**EPOV**

I'd already downed two pints at the pub before we made our way down to the club. Jasper and I made sure to stay well back from the gaggle of buffoons in front of us.

We walked in and, of course, the first pair of eyes I made contact with belonged to none other than Bella Swan. Wow, I never thought brown eyes could be so beautiful.

She smiled at me and my knees went weak; I couldn't bring myself to return her smile, I was too nervous. I really needed another, stronger drink if I was going to make myself tell Bella all that I needed her to know.

Jasper and I headed over to Emmett and the boys, while I made a beeline to the bar.

"Gin and tonic, please."

"Coming right up," the bartender said.

"Light on the tonic," I called after him.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, tiger. Liquid courage may not be the best way to go tonight."

"I'm not going to get drunk, but I at least need something to help get me loose."

"Well, I'd better go over and check on the future Mrs."

Jasper sauntered over to Alice, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She stood next to Alice in a blue top that made her look angelic. She sipped a clear drink and my heart almost dropped. Water? Is she not drinking tonight? If she's not and I am, I'm just going to look like a pathetic drunk when I talk to her.

I debated dumping my drink out, but decided against the blasphemous act of wasting good Tanqueray.

She caught me looking at her and whispered something to Alice, who turned to me as well. I looked back at my drink so quickly, I almost got dizzy.

I sipped on my gin and pondered my next move.

**BPOV**

With one gin and tonic down, I was starting to feel pretty good. I ordered another and determined that, once I had this drink down, I would go find out what's up with Edward.

Unfortunately, I hadn't foreseen this one obstacle.

"'ello, Bella. Lovely, lovely Bella!" My douchey friend returns.

"Hey, James. Are you having fun?"

"I plan on having a lot of fun now that you're here."

He put his hand on my hip, and – with speed I did not know I possessed – I pushed him away.

"Hey now, love. That's not on."

"James, I don't know any other way to say this except: LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Awww, don't be like that! We could get on quite nicely, you and me."

"No, we couldn't! I find you repulsive in every way."

He seemed taken aback for a moment, but he was still undeterred.

"You don't mean that," he laughed, moving in on me. "You've been drinkin', haven't you?"

"Not nearly as much as you have."

"Yeah, but I can hold me own, love. You're just a tiny girl – can't drink too much."

He had one hand on either side of me on the bar behind. I set my drink down just in case I was going to have to go into evasive maneuvers.

"James, I mean it! Please back off!"

I put my hands in front of me to push him away, but he grabbed me before I had a chance. Damn, he has quick reflexes for a drunk guy!

"Bella! Silly Bella! You can't push me away. We was meant to be, you know it's true."

God! He was a stupid bastard. And he reeked of beer and too much cologne.

"James, if you don't let me go and leave me along by the count of three, I'm going to scream….1…."

"Oh Bella, don't be silly…"

"…2…."

"…you're not being reasonable…"

"….3…"

I took a breath to scream, but felt James hand over my mouth before I got the chance.

"Look bitch! You need to stop this nonsense! Now, let's get out of here and go somewhere a bit more private so we can do what you've been aching to do since you first saw me."

Holy shit! This drunken asshole is going to rape me!

That was it, all bets were off. I started screaming and jerking every part of my body around as violently as I could.

I even managed to break one hand free and scratch his face – I drew some blood on that one.

Within a few seconds, every guy within earshot was on top of James. He was pulled outside by someone whose face I couldn't see – but I recognized some very familiar bronze hair.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice was immediately at my side.

"I'm fine; he was just getting a bit too friendly."

"Miss, are you alright?" A man in a suit approached us.

"It's OK, nothing happened; he just refused to leave me alone."

"You don't want to press charges or anything?"

"No, I just want to forget this and enjoy the rest of the night."

The man nodded and walked away.

**EPOV**

I was about to finally leave the comfort of the bar to face what I assumed was my destiny, when I saw that ghetto loser standing very close to Bella. Too close, if you ask me.

He had his hands on either side of her and she seemed to be signaling she didn't want him there. I didn't want to cause a scene, so I moved slowly towards them. That is, until I heard someone screaming – and knew instinctively that it was my Bella.

He was hurting my Bella! My anger took over at that point.

A couple of other guys got to them first, but I grabbed James and dragged him outside with more strength than I knew I had.

Once I had him in the alleyway to the side of the building, I pulled him around to face my direction and – without any hesitation – punched him with all the force I could muster.

He looked back at me, gave a drunken snicker, and then fell to the ground. I thought guys only did that in the movies.

I decided a night in an alleyway was just what James needed to help him reevaluate his life – and went back inside.

I searched the club for Bella – was she alright? If James so much as hurt one hair on her head, I was going back to the alleyway to kick his unconscious body repeatedly.

She was sitting at the bar I had previously vacated with Jasper and Alice. I approached cautiously, only to have Bella notice me and jump into my arms.

"Edward, you rescued me!" She cried.

I pulled her back from me and looked at her appraisingly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No – well, he grabbed my arm, but I started screaming before he got a chance to do anything serious."

I pulled her back into my arms and hugged her with all of my might. I then surprised myself by kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at me with a thoughtful expression, and – as if in slow motion – planted a sweet kiss on my jaw, near my ear.

We stood there, motionless for a while; both seeming to realize what we should have known all along.

Her lips slowly curved into the sweetest smile I'd ever seen in my life. I wanted to kiss her properly, right here and now, but decided I wanted our first real kiss to be more private.

Instead, I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close to me.

I looked down to the drink in her hand and bent down to her ear, "don't mind if I have a sip, do you?"

"That depends, do you like gin?"

My breath caught in my throat for a second – it was a silly thing to have in common, but at least I knew it was something we shared.

"I love gin; I hardly ever drink any other kind of liquor."

She smiled and put the glass to my lips, tipping it to let the bittersweet liquid run into my mouth.

After gulping it down, I smiled back down at her and kissed the top of her head again – I can't remember the last time I was this happy.

**BPOV**

He loves me!

I can't believe I can say those words about such an amazing guy, and actually have them be true.

Edward Cullen loves me!

I leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt so right, I almost couldn't believe it was happening. If this is a dream, I'm spending the rest of my life in this coma.

**OK, I'm running out of steam here people; but there will be more soon! Possibly tomorrow, but we'll see. I realize I didn't get around to Emmett and Rosalie! Patience, my children, it's coming ******

**Side note: while writing the Bella/Edward realization scene, I was listening to "Blue Eyes" by Cary Brothers. This is a highly suggested song while reading this. If you've read my Twilight playlist on my profile page, this is definitely one I need to add to it.**

**Off topic: speaking of music, check out the new Portishead album. Their music has also inspired much of my writing. **


	7. Chapter 7

OK, I've had a good night's sleep and a good work out today; so I'm ready to dive back into this thing

**OK, I've had a good night's sleep and a good work out today; so I'm ready to dive back into this thing!**

**Once again, thank you to all the loyal readers…and I don't own any of these characters (I know you know this – but, I'm just sayin'…)**

**Sunday: 1 day until the wedding!**

**EPOV**

That had to be the most dramatic, yet amazing night of my life – so far, anyway.

Between finally giving that asshole, James, what he deserved and finding out that Bella feels the same for me as I do for her, I was on top of the world. So, this is what that feels like.

Emmett had an interesting night, as well.

**Flashback to last night**

Rosalie did show up – around 10 – and was, of course, immediately hounded by just about every male in the room.

At first, Emmett didn't notice as he and the rest of the groomsmen (sans James, of course) were too preoccupied with whatever mindless drinking game they were playing to notice any female presence – a fact which stunned me to no end.

Rosalie eventually found her way to the bar where I stood with Bella, both still reeling from our mutual epiphany.

"Hey Edward!" I heard behind me. Rosalie came to stand in front of me and I could have sworn I felt Bella tighten her grip on my arms. She's jealous already, that's so cute!

"Hey Rosalie, I'm glad you could make it," I said, squeezing Bella tightly to let her know she had nothing to worry about. "This is Bella. Bella, this is my friend that I told you about."

Bella looked up at me and suddenly realized what I was talking about.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you!" She said, extending her hand to Rosalie.

Rosalie shook Bella's hand and smiled; she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd like a white wine spritzer, if it's not too much trouble."

"Coming up," I said, turning to order for her.

Once Rosalie had her drink in hand, I scanned the club for Emmett. He was still surrounded by that gaggle of idiots – I turned to Bella.

"Love, will you talk to Rosalie for a moment while I go try to get Emmett away from those blokes?" I whispered to Bella. She looked up and nodded.

"Thanks, Love."

As Bella tried to make awkward conversation with Rosalie, I moved through the crowd to Emmett, who was halfway through a pint that he was determined to get down in one drink – needless to say, I now had my work cut out for me.

"Em, mate, I want you to meet someone," I yelled into his ear.

"Who?"

"A friend I met the other day," I replied, trying to assess just how drunk he was.

His eyes looked a little glazed, but he wasn't slurring his words yet. I decided to perform a quick test – I spotted a garbage bin about five meters from us.

"Hey, toss this away for me, will you?" I handed him an empty, smashed beer can from an abandoned table.

Emmett took the object and turned toward the bin, tossing it in with little difficulty. He didn't even lose his balance – this was a good sign.

"So, who's this friend?" Emmett called, following me back to the bar.

"Her name's Rosalie; I think you'll really like her."

"Her? Is she hot?"

I turned and smirked at him, "absolutely!"

Emmett returned my smirk, "That's my boy, Cullen!"

I approached the girls and was surprised to find Bella and Rosalie in mid-laugh.

"Hey, Rosalie, this is my mate, Emmett," I said, nudging him toward Rosalie. She blushed and he laughed nervously, looking towards his shoes.

"Hi," they both said at the same time, eliciting another round of awkward giggling.

"Rosalie's a model, Em. We worked together a couple days ago."

"Any particular kind of modeling," Emmett said with a raised eyebrow, I was starting to get cautious of where he might be taking this line of questioning.

"Fashion, mostly," Rosalie said, oblivious to the innuendo Emmett put behind the inquiry. "But, I'm not opposed to more artistic things, I guess."

"You're certainly beautiful enough to do any kind of modeling you want."

Rosalie blushed again. _That's right, Em; stick with the flattery._

"Thank you," Rosalie said.

"Do you want to dance?" Emmett said, gesturing towards the crowded dance floor.

"Sure," Rosalie replied, setting her half-empty wine glass on the bar.

Emmett placed his hand on the small of her back and led her away. Bella and I turned to each other and grinned.

Alice and Jasper found their way back over to us.

"Did I see what I just thought I saw?" Alice asked. "Did you just introduce Emmett to some random girl?"

"She's not random, she's a girl I met the other day – she modeled for her."

"Oh great," Alice said. "A model, Emmett's gonna have a field day with her."

"Something tells me she can take care of herself," Jasper said, pointing towards the dance floor.

Emmett was getting a stare down from Rosalie, who had her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. Suddenly, Rosalie slapped Emmett across the face and stormed away.

"Oh, I can't believe he cocked it up already!" I said gobsmacked.

"It's Emmett, mate, what'd you expect?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"Wait," Bella yelled. "He's going after her."

"Should we follow?" I asked, turning to Jasper.

"No, mate! We've gotta let him handle this on his own."

**End flashback**

And now, it's Sunday morning. I had more than one sweet – possibly dirty – dream about Bella last night.

I was still pondering how I was going to orchestrate a scenario romantic enough to make our first kiss memorable. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner at Kennington Lane, perhaps after I could ask her to go for a walk afterward. But, what's near there that's special enough to make a memory?

I didn't want to take her to some park bench so we could snog in public, and taking her to a hotel room was right out! A coffee shop, maybe? We could find a quiet little corner, away from prying eyes. Does Bella even like coffee? I don't know if I'd ever seen her drink it before.

Maybe I was over-thinking this. It should be somewhat spontaneous, right? I mean, I grew up here, I know where everything is; I should just ask her on a walk and see where the night takes us.

I didn't need to be Edward Cullen: anal-retentive, super-organizer – I could go with the flow. Couldn't I?

Yes! That was it; I was just going to follow my heart instead of my brain for once.

I rolled out of bed to go have a shower and more daydreams about beautiful Bella.

**BPOV**

It's probably going to take a very tragic event to get this smile off of my face today. I was feeling so elated, I didn't even care that I had a grand total of four hours of sleep last night – and not in a row, I might add.

Edward is the best thing that ever happened to me. Such a cliché, but I can't think of any better way to put it.

What else do you say about the first guy to make you feel giddy in about…well, ever, really!

I've never felt this way – because I've never had a man as amazing as Edward Cullen feel the same way about me as I do about him. It's usually been a one-sided experience for me.

I walked to the window of my room; it over-looked the Cullen's small, but beautiful, backyard. Flowers were in full bloom, birds were singing and children were playing in the yard next door. Wow! I've died and gone to a Disney cartoon.

I laughed at how silly I was being; but, hey, the world could use a little silly from a cynic like me.

I turned to my clothes which were overflowing out of my suitcase. I picked up a purple top and khaki capris I had brought. I laid the outfit out on my bed and stared at it for a moment.

_This is OK for today, but what am I going to wear tonight?_

A thought flashed across my mind that made me laugh out loud: I know I'm turning into a love struck girl when I actually consider shopping for the right outfit to impress a guy. But, I don't know if I have any other choice. My clothing options were surprisingly limited – I didn't pack for the unexpected occasion of meeting the man of my dreams.

And, I brought far too many shoes in lieu of clothing.

I walked to Alice's room and knocked on her door.

"What?" Came her weary voice.

"Alice? Can I come it?"

"Fine," she said, her voice muffled by something.

I entered to find her face down on her pillow; she slowly turned to me with bloodshot eyes.

"Whoa! You are one bagged asshole this morning."

"Thanks a lot!" Alice said, throwing one of her pillows at me. "How is it you're not in the same boat as me on this goddamned, bright, stupid morning?"

"I didn't drink as much, perhaps? That's usually what helps you avoid the hangover."

"AGH! Why'd you let me drink so much?"

"Me? Jasper was the one who was supposed to keep you from drinking yourself into a coma! Besides, it was your bachelorette party! You're supposed to get too shitfaced to walk straight."

"I feel like I've been run over by a train, Bells! I'm never drinking again!" She cried, pulling her remaining pillow over her head.

"Keep telling yourself that!" I laughed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So, what do you want?"

"Geez, don't get crabby!"

Alice took the pillow off of her head and looked at me with an exasperated expression.

"OK, OK; I was hoping maybe we could go shopping today," I said, putting my hands up defensively.

Alice's expression turned from exasperated to flabbergasted.

"You want to shop?"

"Yes, I don't think I have anything to wear to the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"I thought you were wearing that one dress."

I remembered the pink dress I had packed; it's one of the nicer things I own. But, I still didn't think it looked good enough to impress Edward.

"It's not nice enough," I said quickly. "I mean, you said this place is pretty posh, right?"

Alice nodded, still skeptical.

"Well, I think I should try to find something nicer, then. I don't want to show up with everyone else looking great while I look schlumpy."

Alice still beheld me with great skepticism. But, after a moment, she relented.

"If you think you don't have anything, then I guess we have to go," she said, pulling the covers off and getting out of bed. "So, Topshop again?"

"Something …nicer," I said hesitantly.

"I thought you liked their stuff."

"I do, but I want something fancy dinner nice – not club nice."

"Alright, I know just the place."

Alice wouldn't tell me where we were going, but I decided to just follow her judgment. Beggars can't be choosers, after all. I did notice, however, that we were somewhere in Westminster.

Then, we stopped at a much unexpected place.

"Harrods! Are you kidding me?"

"What, you said fancy!"

"Not this fancy, Al! That's designer stuff! Besides, I don't think they let riff-raff like you and me in there."

"Don't be silly, Bells. Sometimes, they have really great sales."

I looked towards that infamous building and let out a sigh.

"OK, But if I don't find something I like – that's reasonably priced – we split, OK?"

"You're the boss."

We walked in, and I half expected to be automatically escorted out by security upon our arrival. This place was enormous and full of snotty-looking people.

I looked down at my khaki shorts and cotton top and suddenly felt like a schlub. But, I was determined not be intimidated.

I walked towards the women's section and scanned the area for anything that looked like a sales rack. Alice, on the other hand, grabbed whatever dress caught her fancy.

"Al, are you even looking at the price tags?"

"Oh Bells, worry about the prices later! You want to look fabulous, right?"

"Not for ₤800!"

"Nothing here is quite that bad, Bells! Just start grabbing things you like."

I reluctantly grabbed a yellow dress and was surprised when an alarm didn't sound signally a commoner had dared to touch Cavalli.

After I worked up a decent amount of silk, satin and tulle, I headed to a dressing room.

"Here!" Alice called behind me. "Don't forget these."

I noticed the tag on a short, champagne-colored dress she handed me bore the name John Galliano. This was going to be interesting.

I looked at the mass of fabric I had accumulated for a moment, almost too afraid to try anything on – what if I rip something?

I decided to bite the bullet and grabbed the yellow dress: it was satin with a corset top and a slightly flared bottom that ended just bellow by knee. I giggled like a little girl and spun around in it. It was the most beautiful dress that had ever graced my frame.

I took it off and looked at the tag: ₤339! _Better keep looking._

I tried on some that Alice had picked out: the Galliano was way too short, the metallic Versace looked like a dominatrix outfit and the Cavalli had a pink, snakeskin pattern that looked like it belonged on some flamboyant, stereotypical housewife from Queens.

I looked back to my stack: the pink, Milly cami-dress was cute, but not ₤329 cute; the black, Chloe jersey dress was not bad, and only ₤139; but, when I put on the red, Moschino puff dress, I stopped in my tracks.

It was perfect! It was a bold color, it was sexy without being slutty, it showed off my shoulders (probably my favorite part of my body, aside from my eyes) and it would look awesome with that red lip gloss that I brought.

I just prayed that it wasn't out of my price range: ₤149! I can swing that!

I stepped out of the dressing room to show Alice.

"Wow, Bells! That's amazing! You'll stop traffic in that!"

"You think?"

"I know! You'll have Edward drooling."

"That's kind of the idea," I laughed, walking back into the room to change.

"How much?" Alice asked as I walked back out.

"₤149."

"Is that OK?"

"Yeah, I have a credit card for emergencies. And I think this occasion warrants its use."

Alice laughed, "that's my girl."

I paid for the dress with a salesgirl who hardly even made eye-contact with either me or Alice.

"Will that be all?" she asked in a bore tone.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes and handing her my credit card.

"Wait, what about shoes?" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Al. I've got just the pair."

EPOV

I was up in my room reading when I heard a commotion downstairs.

I looked at the clock: 3 p.m.

The rehearsal dinner wasn't until 7; it was a little early for Alice to be freaking out about getting ready, wasn't it?

I went downstairs to find Jasper walking into the house with a disgruntled James in tow. I confronted the two of them immediately.

"What's he doing here?" I asked Jasper.

"Is Bella here? I think someone owes her a grand apology," he said, turning towards his cousin.

"He's not getting within ten meters of Bella," I said territorially.

"He won't, he's just going to say sorry and then he's back on a train to Hounslow."

James and I both looked at Jasper in shock.

"What! I thought I was your best man, cuz! How can you just throw me out of the wedding?" James suddenly seemed to have an amazing grasp on proper grammar today.

"You nearly attack a bridesmaid," Jasper said. "You're not getting near any of my friends ever again."

I had never been so proud of my best mate in my whole life. I turned to James with a smug look.

"Guess we won't have to worry about whether you'll be having the beef or the chicken then, will we?"

James was about to throw me some lame comeback when Bella and Alice walked in. Bella immediately ran toward the safety of the stairs.

"What is he doing here?" She cried when safely out of reach of James.

"He's going to apologize, Bella," Jasper said softly.

Jasper grabbed James by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him to the foot of the stairs.

"What do you have to say to Bella?" Jasper demanded.

"SorryforwhatIdidBella," James said so quietly no one could hear him.

"A little louder," Jasper said, smacking James in the back of his head with his free hand.

"Ow! Tosser!"

"Apologize properly, you fucking twat!" I'd never heard Jasper talk like that before.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Bella!" James said, emphasizing every word. "It will never happen again!"

"Good boy," Jasper said, patting James on the head.

Bella looked down on James in disgust; I was still on high alert, waiting for the moment James made a move at her and I could pummel him again. Wow! I'm getting violent in my current state.

"Thank you, James," Bella said quietly.

She turned and walked to her room with Alice following close behind.

"Now," Jasper said. "Let's get you home, cuz!"

**BPOV**

I had been hoping I'd never have to see that prick ever again, and there he was – still looking like the obnoxious idiot he was.

But, at least Jasper was there to defend me and make things (somewhat) right. He's such a good guy.

I looked in the mirror in my room, noticing the bruise on my arm that I didn't realize was there. That unbelievable jerk! I was frowning at the bruise when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Bells? Love, are you OK?" Edward entered with a worried look on his face.

He glanced at where I was looking and suddenly became angry.

"He did that to you?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I should track him down and beat the living hell out of him," he said, gently taking my arm and kissing the bruise.

His warm lips felt good against my skin.

"Let's just forget about him, OK? We only have to suffer through a couple more days and he's gone."

"Actually," Edward began his face suddenly smug. "He's already gone."

"He is?"

"Yes, Jasper is taking him to the train station as we speak."

"Are you serious?" I was liking Jasper more by the minute.

"As a heart attack," Edward said. "We won't have to deal with J-Diggity ever again."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my head in his chest.

"This day is just getting better and better," I said.

Edward smiled enigmatically and pulled me in tighter.

**Bit of a cliffhanger (not really, though)**

**Hopefully, I'll have more before the night is through! Rehearsal dinner and what will become of Emmett and Rosalie? (Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn!)**


	8. Chapter 8

OK, sorry about leaving you all hanging, but I am really trying to make this story nice and long and satisfying

**OK, sorry about leaving you all hanging, but I am really trying to make this story nice and long and satisfying! (That's what she said…)Couldn't resist!**

**That's how much I love you people : - )**

**OK, back to the program:**

**Sunday night: rehearsal dinner at Kennington Lane**

**EPOV**

Alice and Bella announced that they didn't want anyone waiting up for them as they got ready. So my parents and I took that as our cue to head out to the restaurant.

Mum asked me if I wanted to ride with them, to which I attempted not to sound too emphatic in my refusal.

"'S OK, Mum," I said. "I'm going to drive myself. Don't want you two having to wait around for me if you both want to leave early."

My parents weren't much for going out anymore, so I knew this tactic would work. Mum nodded and got in the car.

I sped to the restaurant in record time. I knew I was getting a bit too excited, but I was just too overjoyed at the thought of what tonight could bring.

Jasper arrived 15 minutes after me.

"Wow, a tad early, aren't we, mate?" He asked, giving me a knowing grin.

"What?" I feigned innocence at what he was implying. "I'm just hungry."

"Sure!"

I smirked and turned towards the door to see if Bella and Alice had arrived yet.

"Looking for someone?"

I shot a reproachful glance his way and turned to the bar.

"Want a beer?" I asked.

"After last night? Sure, I guess a little hair of the dog couldn't hurt."

I ordered us two Newcastles. As soon as our drinks arrived, I put the glass to my lips for that first, wonderful sip when I stopped, beholding an amazing vision before me.

Bella – my sweet, wonderful Bella – arrived in an amazing red dress with her reddish-brown hair flowing in curls around her angelic face. I stood there with my glass in mid-air, until I felt a drop of beer land on the toe of my shoe.

"Mate, that's a waste of perfectly good beer," Jasper exclaimed.

The girls walked over to us, Alice taking Jasper by the hand and leading him away.

"Sorry, Eddie, but I have to steal my future husband away for a moment."

He gave me a smirk and a raised eyebrow over his shoulder.

And there I was, alone with the angel. I couldn't seem to form any words at the moment. She just stood there, smiling at me with those big, brown eyes.

_That's not fair; no one should look that irresistible._

She looked down, suddenly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Was she as nervous as I was?

I finally found my voice, "do you want something to drink? I don't think we get our table until the whole party is here."

"Gin martini?"

_That's my girl._ "Coming right up."

I brought her drink back and noticed that Alice's friends had started to arrive. And there she was, the wonder bitch herself: Lauren Malloy.

She spotted me and walked in my direction. Dammit! I dated her for one week, three years ago, and she still doesn't get the hint that I'm not into psychotic, skinny tarts.

"Edward," she said in a repulsive, sing-song voice. "It's been too long, baby. Why don't you call me anymore?"

"Because we haven't dated in three years," I said simply, standing closer to Bella.

This was like a scene from a bad movie: the girl I wanted nothing to do with was making a big show about our defunct "relationship" in front of my current love interest. But, then again, Lauren was just that type of drama queen.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't see you there," Lauren said. Stupid bint.

"That's OK," Bella said. I could feel the insult coming. "What was your name again?"

Ouch! Lauren was taken aback.

"I'm Lauren, remember?"

"Lauren, right," Bella said, nodding condescendingly. "Alice's little friend."

Oh, Bella's good.

"Yes," Lauren replied, getting more upset by the second.

"So, how are things with you?"

"Fine."

"That's nice. Did you bring a date with you tonight?"

"No," Lauren was suddenly cunning again. "I was hoping I could run into someone here."

Lauren grazed my arm with the back of her hand. Bella was unfazed.

"Oh, Edward, we have to find someone nice for Laura."

"Lauren!"

"Right, Lauren. What about one of the other groomsmen?"

I thought about it.

"Well, Emmett might be preoccupied. What about Simon?"

Simon was a bit of a prat with a very inflated opinion of himself. He and Lauren should get on.

"Yes, Simon," Bella said. "Is he here yet?"

"No, not yet, Love," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Well, as soon as he is, you'll have to introduce him to Lorelai."

"LAUREN!"

"I'm sorry, Lauren!" Bella said with an unbelievably cute frowny face. "But, we'll catch up later, OK?"

Bella and I walked off together, leaving Lauren to seethe.

"Well played, Love," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I can diss with the best of them," she replied.

**BPOV**

I wasn't even going to let Lauren get to me tonight. I eat annoying, small-brained, long-legged tramps like her for breakfast.

And to think that she could entice Edward away when I saw the way he looked at me, she was truly delusional. And I am finding I have more confidence than I ever imagined.

Edward and I walked back to Alice and Jasper – the happy couple was standing in awkward conversation with all four parents. I just didn't get it: how did a great guy like Jasper come from such horrid parents?

Alice and Jasper looked relieved to see us. The Cullens did, too.

"Oh Bella," Mrs. Cullen said. "That is such a beautiful dress."  
"'Tis a bit bright, though," Mrs. Hale retorted haughtily.

Jasper put his hand over his face in frustration. Alice put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I said. "Both you and Mrs. Hale look very lovely this evening."

Man, I was laying it on thick – especially considering Jasper's mother appeared to be wearing coach upholstery disguised as a dress. Mr. Hale, on the other hand, was wearing what could best be described as a discount pimp suit. He even had a matching fedora to set the ensemble off just right.

To add insult to injury, he was leering at me. I was really getting tired of greasy jerk offs trying to undress me with their eyes. I clung tighter to Edward's arm and gave Mr. Hale my best withering stare.

Edward seemed to sense my discomfort and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close in a very possessive manner. Hopefully this would send an important message to Huggybear.

We chatted for a few more minutes until the hostess came over and asked Alice and Jasper if everyone in our party was present. After a quick headcount, we determined that all 15 people were in the restaurant.

We headed to the table – actually, three tables pushed together – and proceeded to sit and peruse menus.

I decided on a nice, traditional Sunday roast – and Edward ordered the same.

"It's nice to be with a girl who eats," he whispered to me.  
I smiled up at him wickedly.

"It's nice to be with a boy who appreciates that."

We laughed together.

The meal went on without any further unpleasantness: Lauren glared, Mr. Hale leered and Mrs. Hale seemed indifferent to the proceedings altogether. But, I just kept glancing at Edward – who was usually glancing back at me.

After dessert, people started to slowly excuse themselves for the evening.

The Cullens left first, giving Alice, Edward, Jasper and I all hugs before they left. The Hales followed close behind, but made no effort to show any affection, whatsoever.

Beth, Courtney, Emma and Lauren all left together, claiming they wanted their beauty rest for tomorrow. A few minutes later, Simon and Colin – the other groomsman – announced they were "headed down the boozer."

That left me, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett – but, Emmett soon retired. He's been very subdued this whole evening.

And then there were four.

"I'm getting tired, Jazzy!" Alice whined, leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I brought my car," She said. "Bella, are you ready to go?"

I looked to Edward and he glanced up at Alice, "I'll take her home, Al."

Alice returned her attention to me, "Do you want Edward to take you home?"

As if I wouldn't.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, Al."

She sighed and got up with Jasper following suit.

I turned to Edward; I got this strange feeling he had something up his sleeve.

"So," I started. "What is there to do in Lambeth on a Sunday night?"

"Not much," he laughed.

We just sat staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, grabbing my purse and getting up.

He pulled out my chair to help me up and took my hand. He has surprisingly nice hands: almost feminine, in a way – long and graceful – but still large and strong.

I looked at how our fingers intertwined while we walked down the street, until I heard his voice again.

"Are you having a nice time here?"

"Yes, despite some setbacks," I said, smirking up at him. "But, overall, this has been an amazing trip."

"Amazing, huh?"

"Yes, I seem to have found something I've been looking for."

"And what is that?"

I stopped and turned to him.

"You."

His eyes softened and his lips parted slightly. I couldn't stand this tension any more.

I reached up and kissed him with everything I had in me.

**EPOV**

This wasn't what I was expecting: we were standing on a sidewalk, out in the open. But, I was supposed to go with the flow, right? And, I have to admit, I'm glad that I did.

Bella has the softest lips I've ever kissed – plump and sweet – I never wanted this kiss to end. I pulled her closer to me and deepened our kiss. Everything about her had sent me into a fever pitch at this point.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, looking around to make sure no one was peering in on our perfect moment.

I looked back to Bella; her lips were now swollen and, therefore, more enticing than ever. Her hair was slightly tussled and her eyes were still hooded. I really needed to get her out of here.

"Let's go," I said, leading her to my car.

We got in and she leaned across her seat to me, taking my face in her hands and kissing me thoroughly again. I'm really liking this spontaneous thing.

I raised my hands to her face and slowly drew them back into her hair – reveling in the smooth, silky feel of it.

I'm sure we only stayed in this position for a minute or so, but it felt like longer. Time stopped as soon as my lips touched hers. And I wasn't in any hurry to let my world return to normal speed.

She pulled away this time, leaning back to the headrest of her seat and looking at me with those sweet brown eyes. She could level a man with those eyes.

I turned on the car and headed towards home.

**BPOV**

We got back to the Cullen's house far too soon for my tastes.

Edward parked and turned off the engine. He looked at me with large, emerald eyes – it got me thinking: _we don't really have to leave this car tonight, do we?_

Edward took the initiative on this one – finally – placing a gentle hand on my right cheek and moving in for a kiss. My hands decided against going for his face for this round, opting instead for Edward's back. I pulled him as close to me as the middle console would allow, he slipped an eager tongue past my lips and I felt my heart leap a little bit.

There was so much more I wanted, and something told me he wanted the exact same thing.

But, we were stuck between a rock and a hard place: our only choices of taking the next step were to either have sex here, in his tiny car; or to try to make love as quietly as possible in his room, just down the hall from his parents.

As much as I wanted him, neither of these prospects sounded very appealing.

We broke apart with mutual frustration.

But, the look in his eye told me that he planned on finding a way to make this happen, and that made my heart race.

I was definitely having some delicious dreams tonight.

**A little short, but we got the first kiss! Yay! And, I know, once again no Emmett and Rosalie! It's coming!**

**Next up is the wedding! And possibly some lemony goodness! Depends on how saucy I'm feeling! Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday: the day of the wedding

**Check out the bottom of my profile page to see links for Bella's bridesmaid and rehearsal dinner dresses, as well as Alice's bachelorette party dress and bridal gown.**

**And now, the day we have all been waiting for…**

**Monday: the day of the wedding**

**BPOV**

I woke up with yet another unbreakable smile on my face.

That I could remember, I had two or three very pleasant, very naughty dreams about Edward. This was getting to be a very good habit.

Although, there is now a little voice nagging in the back of my mind reminding me of my two, ever-present dilemmas: First, I'm a virgin – and on my way to becoming truly intimate with someone for the first time in my life. Second, I will only be in England for two more days. How can I, in good conscience, start something with Edward that will eventually lead to a long-distance relationship? And could we survive that?

In light of last night's events – how ready I felt to take that next step, and how much that scared me – I sat at the mirror, looking at myself for what seemed like an eternity.

I'm not being fair; I can't stay – can I? No. I have to go back to America; but I don't have to stay in Philly forever.

Could there be a way for me to come back to London to stay?

There are hundreds of newspapers and magazines here; hell, I think I'd take any job, so long as I get to stay with Edward.

I stopped again – I didn't really believe that, did I? I worked so hard to get my degree and get my job at the Inquirer. I went through awful professors and two horrendous internships to get where I am today. I'm finally becoming successful.

Am I really willing to throw that all away should I not be able to find a similar job here?

I was killing all of my previous, elated feelings – but I was starting to feel like it is necessary to be somewhat rational. I never wanted to just settle for anything, in any aspect of my life – especially where my career is concerned.

My inner turmoil was interrupted by a knock at my door. I closed my eyes, hoping it was Alice. I didn't know if I could face Edward after the mental and emotional battle I just endured.

I opened the door to find a smiling Alice – she was practically bouncing with glee. She flung herself into my arms and squealed.

"BELLA! I'm getting married in fours hours!!"

I looked to the clock, was it 9 already? I had been up for three hours fighting with my infernal rationality.

"Yes you are," I said, hugging Alice with all my might. "When do we leave for the hairdresser?"

"Two hours, so go take a shower and get some breakfast! Nothing can go wrong today."

I laughed at how quickly Alice could slip from excited bride-to-be to anal task master. But, I wasn't even about to mess with her today – OK, maybe a little.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" I saluted and marched to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, the little pixie distracted me enough to make me bump into Edward on my way down the hall.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

He bent his head down to kiss me, but I don't think I responded the way he wanted me to.

"What's the matter?"

I had to recover quickly, "I haven't brushed my teeth. I don't want you to kiss me like this."

Well played, Swan.

He smirked at me and nodded, letting me run into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, I leaned onto the sink and looked up at my reflection. _What am I going to do?_

**EPOV**

When I kissed Bella this morning, she seemed changed from last night: no response, no carefree attitude. It seemed like something was troubling her.

And I didn't buy that lame "I haven't brushed my teeth" excuse. It didn't explain the pained look in her eyes.

I wanted to just brush it off and assume she's just being shy because we're in my parent's house, but there was something deeper. Had she thought she made a mistake?

Lying back on my bed, I pondered the possibilities. I looked to the clock: 9:45. I was going to drive myself crazy. I would simply ask her later, after the wedding – anytime beforehand might cause unneeded headaches.

I stuck my head out the door and noticed that the bathroom was free. I was going to need a long, hot shower today.

**BPOV**

Alice had reserved six chairs for 11 a.m. at a hair salon called Essence of Beauty. I was praying that these people had everything ready by the time we got there because Alice was looking on edge this morning.

Her euphoric "I'm getting married" attitude had almost completely faded into a haze of ulcer-inducing worry. And she wouldn't get that damned cell phone away from her ear. She had made about 20 calls in the past two hours: caterers, florists, the wedding planner; she called all of her bridesmaids to make sure there were going to make it to the salon; and she called all of the groomsmen to make sure they weren't hung over.

She went for her blackberry for the 21st time, and I grabbed her arm.

"OK, no more calls until we're out of the hair salon."

"Bells, this is really important! I want to make sure Jasper remembers to pick up the corsages and has his vows all prepared."

"NO! No contact with Jasper before the wedding. I'm sure he has everything under control."

"But…"

"Alice! You are going to sit and get your hair and makeup done and your nails painted, and you are going to relax. If there are anymore calls to make, I will make them! Got it?"

Alice nodded, looking almost frightened.

I grabbed her phone and put it in my pocket, just to be sure.

The other four bridesmaids sat and chatted endlessly while Alice and I quietly enjoyed the scalp messages we were getting. I'm not much for getting all dolled up, but even I won't pass up a chance to let someone rub my head – it's a weakness.

The Barbies passed around magazines, picking out what style they wanted the hairdressers to give them.

"Ooooo, look at Jessica Alba's hair."

"Nah, I want mine like Beyonce's."

"Oi! Alice? Do we have to wear our hair up?"

Alice was too relaxed to notice her friend's inane chatter, and I just didn't care.

Alice decided on flat ironing the front of her hair, while letting her short hair be gelled into soft spikes in the back (though, it was going to be covered by her veil, anyway).

I stumbled upon a relaxed updo with a deep side part and long, sweeping chunk of bangs that hung just above my left eye (ala Jennifer Garner at the 2008 Oscars).

Next up, the makeup artists started on Beth, Emma and Courtney, while Alice, Lauren and I made manicures and pedicures.

"Alice, you really didn't have to pay for all of this! I mean, I can understand you getting all of this pampering – you're the bride – but I don't need any of this."

"Yes you do, now stop being difficult or I'm going to freak out on you again."

"Fine, I give, I give," I laughed.

Lauren didn't have much to say, and I was glad for that. Maybe she was deciding she and I had better just leave each other alone for the rest of the wedding.

Once our nails were painted, we were set in front of a table full of heated nail dryers.

We were then escorted to the makeup chairs to receive the final touches of our beautification.

I choose some pretty, neutral colors – the dress and the hair were enough, I didn't need to pull off the full, drag queen look.

Since we had caught a cab to the salon, I assumed we would have to hail another one to get to the wedding site. But, when we walked outside, there was a stretch limousine waiting for us.

"Now, come on, Alice! This is too much."

She just grinned at me and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the limo.

We arrived at the Rookery with half an hour to get dressed. There were tents set up around the area for the wedding party to change in, so I carried my dress in and hung it on a rack. I turned to Alice, who was starting to take her dress out of its bag.

"Here, Al, let me help you."

I rushed over and pulled this dress out; it was beautiful: it had a simple, A-line cut; silk with a chiffon overlay and a small train at the end.

"Alice," I whispered adoringly. "You're going to look so beautiful in this."

I was tearing up, it was almost too much.

"Bells! We can't start crying now! The wedding hasn't even started! We'll ruin our makeup!"

I laughed and dabbed at my eyes to stop the moisture.

I unzipped the dress and helped Alice into it. I zipped it up and just stood there, gazing at her.

"Beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

She turned and hugged me – still careful not to ruin her hair or makeup.

"Oi! Bella! Get dressed." These girls were not going to get on my nerves! At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

I slipped into my dress and checked myself out in the mirror to make sure everything was in order. I turned to see four confused – almost angry – faces staring back at me: the dresses were different.

They were the same color and almost the same style, but mine was tea-length while the other four dresses were floor length.

"Why is her dress different, Alice?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Because she's the maid of honor," Alice said walking over to me with an approving look.

"But Alice," Beth whined. "It's 32 degrees outside! **(a/n, that's Celsius; for the Americans, that'd be about 90) **We're going to roast."

"It's not going to be that long! Now, everybody needs to stop complaining before I get upset! No upsetting the bride, goddammit!"

Thankfully, the wedding planner stuck her head in and announced that we were ready to start.

I gave Alice another quick hug and ran to take my place with the other bridesmaids.

Lauren, Beth, Courtney and Emma all sauntered down the aisle like they were on a catwalk. I was just praying to God I wouldn't trip in these heels.

I made my way to the makeshift alter and looked to the groom's side; Edward was just opposite me – gazing at me with curiosity.

I gave him a weak smile and turned at the sound of the wedding march being cued up.

Alice and her father approached, and I smiled at the look of love on Alice's face. Of all of the weddings I've been to, I've never seen a bride this genuinely happy.

Mr. Cullen took Alice's right hand and placed it on Jasper's arm; the look exchanged between Alice and Jasper sent a shiver down my spine. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take before I was a sobbing mess – and I had brilliantly forgotten to bring tissues.

The ceremony was the same old spiel: love, honor, obey, blah, blah, blah… Then came the moment I knew I was going to lose it – the vows.

Alice and Jasper wrote their own vows. That is usually death to sit through at a wedding – a series of lame, hackneyed hallmark card phrases, recited by a couple of weeping saps. (Hey, I'm a writer; I have every right to be critical) But, knowing Al and Jasper, this was going to be beautiful.

"Jasper: I can't believe I found the one man in all of London who's not a stupid prat – not only that, but a very un-prat-like man who's willing to marry me, an annoying pixie. To say I'm lucky, is to say far too little about how amazing a man you are. You make me smile when I don't want to, you make me laugh when I really need to, and you make each day worth getting up for. You once told me that you've loved me since we were in school together, but you didn't think that I noticed you – I did. And I've loved you, as well. You've been my best friend, and now you're my husband. God help you."

I was laughing through my tears as Jasper wiped some moisture from his eye before beginning:  
"I'm not much for talking, you know that," he winked at Alice. "So, I'll just say this: I can't imagine my life without you in it, Al. For as long as I've known and loved you, each day that I don't see your face is a day I feel has been wasted. But, now that you're my wife, I'll never have another wasted day for as long as I live."

I was past caring at this point; tears flowed freely down my face. I was sure my makeup was ruined, and I was sure I would get disapproving looks from the four morons standing to my left, but I didn't care.

I wiped my right eye while Jasper and Alice kissed and turned to the crowd, officially a married couple. Then I realized what had to happen next. Edward stepped toward me and offered me his arm, I took it and we walked silently towards the end of the aisle.

Once we were out of site of the guests, Edward whisked me towards a nearby hedge.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Edward, can we talk later?"

His face dropped.

"I knew it; you regret what we did last night. You don't want anything to do with me, do you?"

"That's not it, Edward, you're way off base."

"Then what is it?"

"Later!"

"No! I can't take this. If you feel the same way I do, I want to hear you say it now."

"I do, Edward, you know I do."

"Then why were you so distant? Why does it seem like you're hiding something?"

"Edward, I have to go back to Philadelphia in two days."

He paused for a moment.

"You…you can come back. Just because you have to go back to America doesn't mean you have to stay there forever."

"I know, but what will I do here?"  
"Anything!"

"Edward, it's not that simple! I need a visa…"

"Those are easy to get."

"I need a job here…"

"There are thousands of writing jobs here, plus I know people who work for newspapers! I am a photographer, you know."

I suddenly felt somewhat defensive about what we were both suggesting.

"Wait! What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You can come to America, can't you?"

He hesitated, "I suppose, but I thought you didn't want to stay in Philadelphia.

"We don't have to stay in Philly, we could go anywhere: New York, Boston, Chicago…even LA."

He scoffed at the last suggestion.

"OK, maybe not LA, but anywhere. You're freelance; you can get jobs with any kind of publication, right?"

"Yes." He seemed to be warming up to the idea.

We looked at each other for a long time.

"We'll work things out," he said firmly. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, OK?"

I nodded, not wanting to ruin the day any further.

Edward bent down to kiss me, and I kiss him back with vigor. After a moment, we walked back to the reception area.

"I look awful, don't I?" I asked, turning to him with a pout.

"No," he said. "You look beautiful."

**EPOV**

I knew this discussion was coming, I'm not that naïve.

But, still, I was hoping it would just work itself out. Something inside me hoped that Bella would just want to drop everything back in America and stay with me here. And, I knew that that was just me being selfish. She has a life and a job, I can't ask her to give either up. After all, she's not my girlfriend or anything.

We returned from our hidden meeting and were both determined to relax and celebrate.

The music had already begun, but Alice, Jasper and Emmett were the only people on the dance floor. I looked to Bella, who nodded back up at me. We joined our friends on the floor – me twirling Bella to the tune of some old Sam Cooke song.

A man approached Jasper and told him the food was ready to be served. The wedding party took their seats at the head table, while the guests found their reserved spaces. The server set some pasta dish in front of me – I probably should have asked Alice what choices I had for the wedding dinner. I dug in, anyway, and found it to me at least edible.

Next up were the toasts.

I let Bella give hers first.

"I was more than a little surprised when I received a message from Alice – on Myspace of all places – asking me to be her maid-of-honor. But, that's Alice. Ever since the first day I met her, more than six years ago, the one thing I could always expect was that Alice would do the unexpected. And, I wouldn't have her any other way. So, here's to Alice, a true friend and an amazing woman; and to Jasper, may God give you the strength to keep up with her."

A round of applause and "here, here's" resounded in the audience as I stood up.

"Jas has been like a brother to me since we were about 4 and 5 years old. But, it wasn't until about the ages of 15 and 16 that I knew he would eventually be my brother, officially. I had a feeling about Alice and Jasper from the very beginning. There one of only a handful of couples I have ever known to be absolutely perfect for each other. And, I feel privileged to get to watch you both share your lives and grow old together. To Alice and Jasper!"

I raised my glass and turned to Bella with a meaningful look, I hoped she noticed the part about couples who are perfect for each other. She gave me a thoughtful look in return – I think she got the message.

We finished our meals and the DJ came on to the microphone.

"Is everybody ready for Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale's first dance?"

The guests all cheered.

"Alright, get out here you two."

Suddenly, Mazzy Star's "Fade into you" blared out over the speakers as Alice and Jasper danced like they were the only two people on earth.

I moved over to the seat recently vacated by Alice and took Bella's hand – she looked at me with those adorable eyes.

"Can I have this dance?"

She nodded and we stood. I didn't lead her to the dance floor; I took her to a secluded spot just out side of the giant tent that housed the reception. She put her head on my shoulder and we both simply swayed to the slow, sweet melody with our arms around each other.

"I love this song," she whispered to me.

"I love you," I said, looking down for her reaction.

She glanced up at me, her eyes searching mine for any hint of insincerity. Her expression melted into a soft, sweet smile.

"I love you, too."

We shared our sweetest kiss yet right there, under the shade of an Ash tree: her hands in my hair, mine massaging small circles on her lower back.

He stayed there, caught up in the moment I had been aching for since last night. A small cough broke our bliss to pieces.

I looked up to see Lauren standing there; very smug that she interrupted our private moment.

"They're cutting the cake," she said, turning, but not missing an opportunity to give us an evil smirk over her shoulder as she headed back inside.

"To be continued," I promised, giving Bella a quick kiss before leading her toward the festivities.

**OK, so I wasn't feeling saucy; I was feeling sentimental – sue me! I know this is a cliffhanger, AGAIN! But, I need some sleep for work tomorrow.**

**Just keep in mind, the night is not over for Bella and Edward…**


	10. Chapter 10

Monday night: after the wedding

**It's here! Oh, lemony goodness for one and all! Thanks in large part to a nice, warm bath; some Pinot Noir and Anaїs Nin! Enjoy!**

**Monday night: after the wedding**

**EPOV**

After we were so rudely interrupted, we walked back into the wedding reception to continue the celebration with our friends and family.

Considering the passionate moment I had just shared with Bella, the rest of the night's formalities – the cake cutting, the dancing, the drinking – all became unbearably tedious.

I didn't want to waste any more precious time going through the motions of this tired ritual. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and I love Jasper, but I wanted to be alone with Bella. I wanted it so badly that my body was practically vibrating with my need.

And Bella seemed to be similarly disinterested. She took every possible moment to gaze at me, take my hand or kiss me covertly.

I was literally counting the minutes until Bella and I could leave the party, without being rude.

Until I remembered something: where were we going to go?

I didn't have a flat in London anymore; my lease came up in January and I hadn't bothered looking for another place because living with my parents required no rent – that was an offer that was hard to refuse.

I knew that Jasper and Alice would be staying at hotel room tonight, but I still couldn't bring myself to consider that as a viable option. It was too unseemly to me, lovers having a tryst in a hotel room – like some bad, American movie.

However, that may be our only chance of being alone for a night.

I excused myself for a moment and wandered to the men's room. I gazed at myself in the mirror, willing myself to pluck up the courage and ask Bella if she would accompany me to a hotel room for the night. How was I going to ask her that without making her feel cheap?

Perhaps I could say we both needed some time away from my parent's house? She certainly seemed to be feeling as overwhelmed by my lovely, yet overbearing parents as I was.

I could tell her I had booked the room weeks in advance and thought, perhaps, she wouldn't mind helping me not let the reservation go to waste.

I was pondering a plethora of other scenarios when Jasper found me deep in thought.

"What's up, mate? You look troubled." He came over and rested on the sink next to mine, giving me a concerned look.

I debated letting him in on my predicament, but decided he may have a solution I hadn't thought of.

"I need a place to stay tonight," I said, looking at him hopefully.

"You don't want to stay at your parent's house tonight?"

"I don't just mean me," I replied, giving him a meaningful look. "I mean me and Bella."

His eyes got wide as he turned to fully face me.

"You're sure? Isn't this a tad fast? You've only been together for two days."  
"Jas, when did you know you loved Alice?"

He paused and considered the question. Suddenly, his eyes told me he understood what I was getting at.

"Exactly, you've loved her since the moment you saw her."

He nodded, looking down with a serene smile.

"I love Bella, Jas. I can't describe how much I love her. I feel like my heart's going to explode whenever I'm near her."

Jasper looked at me for a good, long moment and then smiled.

"And, you don't want to take her to a hotel room, right?"

I shook my head. He thought about this for a moment – then, he seemed to stumble upon a solution.

"My flat!"

"What?" I asked, looking at him incredulously.

"No one's going to be in my flat tonight. Alice and I will be in our hotel room."

I straightened fully and looked at him with an excited smile. I don't think I've ever loved him more than in this exact moment.

"That's brilliant, mate!"

Jasper reached in his pocket and pulled out his key ring; after some maneuvering, he pulled off the key to his flat and held it up in front of my face.

"Use it well, lad."

I gave him a smirk before snatching the key from him. _Oh, I will, Jas; I will._

We both walked back into the party and were surprised to find Emmett dancing with a familiar blond: Rosalie.

"Guess they made things right," Jasper said.

"Looks like it," I said, diverting my attention to look for my Bella.

She was on the dance floor with Alice, both twirling and writhing to some contemporary hip-hop song. I paused to thank God for Kanye West.

I moved through the crowd of enthusiastic dancers to sneak up behind my love. She had her arms above her head, and I gently grasped her wrists, guiding her arms down to wrap around her body and bring her backside close to me.

She raised her face to me, brushing her lips under my jaw before resuming her semi-provocative gyrating. We stayed like that until the song was over; the DJ let the playlist continue with a nice, slow, sexy number: "Glory Box" by Portishead – a favorite group of mine.

Bella turned to face me, moving her arms to my neck in the process. She closed her eyes and allowed the music to take her over, swaying gently to the rhythm. After a while, she leaned her head into my chest and I pulled her in tightly; we weren't really dancing anymore so much as holding each other as the soothing melody washed over the both of us.

By the time the song was over, I felt we were officially ready to leave.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, lifting her chin with my finger.

"Sure," she said.

I walked her to the tent where her things were, and then led her to my car.

"Have your parents left yet?" She asked.

"No, but we're not going to my parents house."

She lifted her head from its resting place on my shoulder to look at me.

"Where are we going?"

"Jasper's."

She looked confused.

"Why?"

"Do you want to go back to my parent's house? Alice won't be there. And, besides, I thought we could use some time away."

She thought about this for a moment. She looked back to me with a shy smile.

"I don't want to go back to your parent's house," she admitted.

"Well, it's settled then."

She smiled as her head resumed its vacated position on my shoulder.

**Jasper's**

**BPOV**

At first, I couldn't believe what I was hearing: Edward wanted to take me to an empty apartment, far away from his parents and every other distraction that has plagued us for the past two days.

It was too good to be true. It had to be.

Now, here we are: in a lift, traveling up to the fifth floor – Jasper's empty flat. I was too nervous to look up at Edward's face, though I could feel his eyes burning holes in the top of my head.

This was really going to happen – with Edward. It took every ounce of strength to keep my breathing under control.

I looked down to where our hands were entwined: his thumb was rubbing small, slow circles on my palm; I never thought something so simple could be so erotic.

I tilted my face more towards his shoulder – this was the longest elevator ride ever!

We reached the floor and Edward pulled me towards room 514. My heart was pounding in my ears as Edward unlocked the door and led me inside.

I walked into Jasper's neat, little flat while Edward locked the door and turned to me. I just stood there, in the middle of the small kitchen, with my back to him. I wasn't sure how to proceed from here, so I decided to let him take the lead.

His arms wrapped around me as his lips found their way to my ear, "What are you thinking about right now?"

My mind couldn't form coherent thoughts at the moment, so I simply whispered, "nothing."

He chuckled, "I'm not sure I believe you."

He kissed from my ear down my neck in a slow, agonizing descent. Once he reached my shoulder, he moved back up my neck until he hit a spot just behind my ear that made my knees go weak. I lost my balance, but his arms kept me upright as he asked, "what's wrong love?"

I turned to him, "I think you found my weak spot."

He grinned evilly, "I'll remember that."

He pulled me to him again and placed his forehead to mine, looking into my eyes. He gently rubbed his nose back and forth against mine in an Eskimo kiss, making me giggle. He chuckled at my reaction before tilting his head to kiss me properly. It was gentle at first, but became more urgent by the second.

His hands held my face as if they never wanted to let go – mine held on to his shirt for dear life.

The tension was becoming too intense – we needed to find our way to Jasper's bedroom before we decided to simply consummate everything here on the kitchen floor.

As if he had heard my thoughts, Edward broke our kiss to lift me, bridal style, and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and we resumed our kissing. His hands found their way down my legs and slipped under the hem of my dress.

He caressed my right thigh before running his fingers upward, carrying the bottom half of my dress with them. One finger slipped under the bottom of my panties – I gasped and opened my eyes to find him looking at me. His eyes held a look I had never seen on a man's face before: love.

My hands tangled themselves in his hair as I pulled his lips back to mine. His left hand moved around to my lower back and lifted my body towards his. As my pelvis made contact with his, I felt every inch of what was waiting for me once we rid ourselves of the oppression of clothing. I moaned into his lips and felt him smile in response.

I reached down to his belt buckle, fumbling hopelessly as I tried to remove the garment.

"Here," he smiled. "Let me help you."

He removed his belt and proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants. He turned away from me and moved to the edge of the bed to remove his pants and kick off his shoes. Not wanting to be away from him for a second, I rose to my knees and crawled towards him as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"No!" I cried. "Let me do it."

He turned to me once more and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the soft skin of his chest as it was exposed to me. Once I ran out of buttons, I slid my hands to up to his shoulders and pushed the shirt off of him. He shrugged out of it and crawled back to me, pushing his left leg between my thighs as he stared down at me.

"Wait a minute," he said. "I'm almost completely naked, and yet you're still fully clothed."

I grinned at him, "I guess I'm just that good."

He smiled and leaned back in to kiss me as his hands pushed the hem of my dress up to the bottom of my bust line. I pulled myself off of the bed enough to let him take the dress completely off of me.

Once he had thrown the dress to the floor, I lay back against the pillows and waited for him to continue his attack on my lips. But he sat there, looking at me.

"What?"

"You're even more beautiful that I pictured in my dreams," he said.

I started to rise back up to meet him once more, but he stopped me.

"No, just let me look at you for a moment longer."

I complied with a blush – I wasn't use to men telling me I was beautiful.

Once Edward had got his fill of staring at me, he lifted my legs to pull the blankets on the bed back and then threw them over us. His hands wandered from the inside of my knees upward, pushing my legs apart so he could position himself between them. Once there, he moved his face to within an inch of mine, teasing me for a moment. I wasn't having any of it – I grabbed his hair and pulled his face back to mine. He laughed against my lips as his hands found their way to my panties again.

I was just about to drown completely in his kisses when I felt his right hand slip down into the front of my panties. His index finger stopped at my clit and I thought I was going to lose it right there. He gently rubbed the small, vulnerable piece of flesh for a moment before continuing down to slid one finger inside of me.

It was a strange feeling at first. But the strangeness melted into pleasure has he pulled the finger in and out, gaining speed as he elicited a response from me. He had found something that could distract me from his kisses – remarkable!

Just when I wasn't sure it could get any better, a second finger joined the first. There was some discomfort at first, but when combined with Edward's kisses and his continued – nearly expert – manipulation of my clit, I was close to finding release.

I was trembling and the pressure was building in my lower belly. I was about to cum, or I was about to combust. Either way, the feeling was completely foreign to me.

Edward pulled my forehead to his again.

"Look at me," he said.

I opened my eyes to find his smoldering, Emerald orbs filled with such passion it made me want to cry. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to keep my eyes open for too much longer; my orgasm shook me from my core. I closed my eyes and screamed, "Oh, Edward!"

He slowed the movement of my fingers as I descended from my climax; he pulled away once he was sure I was satiated.

"That was incredible," I panted, pulling his face back in for a kiss.

My hands traveled down his back until they cupped around his ass. I pulled his need down in to me as my hips rose to meet his.

He gasped.

"Bella!"

I moaned.

"Edward, I need you."

I began slowly grinding my hips into him, slipping my fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

He groaned and pulled away – I thought he meant to refuse me, but instead he pulled my panties off. He then turned again to the edge of the bed and took off his boxers. My breath caught in my throat for a moment.

He reached for Jasper's nightstand and opened the top drawer.

"Please have one," he whispered, rifling through Jasper's belongings.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, brandishing a condom.

He tore the package open with his teeth and unrolled the condom over his penis. It wasn't until that moment that I really noticed the size of him.

I may not have any experience, but I do know that most guys are about 4 to 5 inchesb, fully erect (it's amazing what facts you can discover when you and your coworker are bored) Edward was definitely more than 5 inches. If I had to guess, 8 or 9 – at least; I started to get nervous.

He turned back to me and positioned himself above me once more. He looked into my eyes as I tried to mask my unease. I don't think I did a very good job.

"What is it, Love?" He took my face in his hands.

"Nothing; just first time jitters, I guess."

"We don't have to go any further if you don't want to."

I freaked.

"No! I want to! It's just, I'm nervous about the pain. But, I know that's something I'm going to have to deal with sooner or later, right?"

He still looked cautious.

"You're sure you want to go on?"

I reached up and kissed him as hard as I could – I even attempted to ram my tongue down his throat, hoping that fully got my point across.

He positioned the tip of his penis at my entrance, and I moaned as he slowly slid into me. He paused when he felt that virginal barrier; but he eventually pushed past it.

He stopped once more to give me some time to adjust. Damn, that did hurt like hell. But, at least I knew that everything from here was purely pleasure.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, don't stop," I moaned, raising my hips to his to show I wanted more.

He slowly began to move within me – long, sinuous strokes that were starting to make me go insane. I needed more.

"Faster, Edward."

"Patience, Love," he whispered. "I want this to last."

He continued at his pace for a few more moments until I could feel he couldn't contain himself anymore, either.

He buried his head in my neck as his pace quickened. My fingers grasped and clawed at his back as I began to tremble once more – I was getting close.

My moans got louder as his hips moved even faster; that wonderful pressure finding its way to my body for the second time tonight.

"EDWARD!!"

**EPOV  
**

Part of my wanted to feel repulsed that I was selfish enough to take Bella's virginity. I almost didn't feel worthy of that privilege.

But, she was adamant that I be the one, and who am I to begrudge the most beautiful woman in the world that wish?

One thing that worried me even more was this burden I carried – some guys call it a blessing, but I am still not convinced: fully erect, I can get to be about 9 inches.

I know that sounds impressive – but to a virgin, that just sounds painful.

As soon as I had entered Bella and met with that resistance that confirmed I was the first man to ever be this close to her (a fact that made my heart soar), my first instinct was to pull back.

How can I willing hurt the woman I love?

But, Bella did make a good point: she would have to get used to it eventually. I mean, I wanted to make love to her more than anything in this world; and I knew she felt the same.

I was caught in a quandary. That is, until Bella reached up and kissed me like a woman possessed.

And when she moaned and writhed in response, it was almost too much for me to handle. I held on to her with all my might and moved inside of her with abandon.

Once I felt her walls contracting around me – signally she was close – I reached down and rubbed her clit, making she her release was everything she had ever hoped it would be.

I, however, required no added stimulation. As soon as she came, I fell over the edge immediately after. God, she would be the death of me.

We lay there in the afterglow of our love-making: sweaty, panting and completely in love.

I looked to where she lay beside me and realized never wanted to face another day without her. I had a decision to make.

**Sorry guys, this would have been up sooner, but my internet was being uncooperative last night**.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

**Hola friends! I hope you all had a muy bueno Cinco de Mayo!**

**I would have finished this last night, but I went to see Iron Man (highly recommended, by the way) and had a hard time getting into the mood to write anything romantic.**

**Lucky for me, the Twilight teaser trailer came out today! I found it inspiring!**

**BPOV**

5:30 a.m.

Sunrise.

I've never been so sad to see the end of a night of sleep.

However, waking up next to this bronze-haired god eased the pain of knowing our day had to eventually begin.

He lay just behind me; his body perfectly spooned to mine with his arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to face him as slowly as possible, hoping not to wake him. I was successful in my endeavors and was rewarded with the opportunity to simply lay there and gaze at his beautiful, sleeping face.

He was serene: his gorgeous features relaxed, his hair tussled from the combination of sleep and – I'm sure – my attentions upon it from last night. He was breathing lightly; it's silly to think this, but I'm rather glad he doesn't snore. I couldn't imagine living with that for the rest of my life – even if it was Edward.

Oh, who am I trying to kid? I'd stay with Edward even if he sounded like a pneumatic drill going off in my ear every night.

I chuckled at the thought and my laugh elicited one opened eye on the face of my lover.

"What's so funny?" He asked, yawning and stretching his left arm.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized his right arm was still trapped underneath me.

"Oh my god! Is your arm asleep?" I rose and took his arm in my hands, rubbing it gently.

"No, it's OK. Even if it was, I'm sure it would be worth it considering it was wrapped around you all night."

I leaned in to kiss him, but stopped myself. He gave me a curious look.

"You're not going to give me that 'I haven't brushed my teeth' bullocks again, are you?"

I grimaced, "I don't want you to have to endure that."

"Love, I'd endure anything for you."

I continued my journey to kiss lips and we shared one soft, sweet kiss.

"See," he said, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I shook my head and smiled – lying back down beside him. I was gazing up at the ceiling while his nuzzled the side of my face with his nose.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Let's save our discussion of the future for a little later, OK?" I asked, turning to look at him meaningfully. "I want to enjoy this for a few more hours."

We must have drifted back to sleep because the next time I looked to the clock it was 9 in the morning.

The sun was already burning and I knew we couldn't hide in bed all day. I looked to Edward to find he has resumed his position behind me – his arms pulling me in as close as possible.

I slowly peeled his left arm away from me so I could get up to use the bathroom. He groaned in protest, but he didn't wake.

I turned on the shower and sat back on the toilet, waiting for the water to get warm. I thought about how I was going to approach the subject of leaving, and how flexible I could be with moving back to London.

I stuck my hand into the stream of water to find it to my liking and stepped in. I'm usually good at taking quick showers when I need to, but I felt today warranted a longer shower – one where I reveled in every moment.

I leaned my head back to let the water saturate my hair before reaching for Jasper's shampoo. I hesitated – I always feel a little weird about using other people's bath products. But, I thought, Jasper probably won't even notice, let alone mind me taking just a bit.

I washed my hair and then just stood there, loving the way the water caressed me almost as much as I enjoyed the same attention from Edward. Just as that thought came to mind, I heard a cough from the other side of the glass door.

Edward stood there. He slowly opened the door to reveal himself in all of his naked glory.

"Mind if I join you?"

I stepped back to let him in.

We just stood there, awkwardly for a moment until I moved to let him around me.  
"Here," I said, "I should probably let you get under the water, too."

I fully intended on letting him get completely under the shower head, but he stopped me so that we were both sharing the warmth. He kept his arms on my shoulders as he bent his head to kiss me. My hands immediately went to his chest, caressing the taught, well-defined muscles there.

He stepped closer to me and deepened the kiss, pinning me to the shower wall. His hands were now nearing the small of my back, and seemed to have no intentions of stopping there.

He placed his hands under my backside and lifted me. My legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist as my arms moved to his neck. I could feel him pressed to me once more, and every wonderful, naughty thought from last night returned to me.

He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, seeming to silently ask for my permission. I responded my reaching down and positioning his penis towards my entrance.

That was all he needed. He thrust up into me and my eyes were already rolling into the back of my head. There was still some pain, but the pleasure was finally outweighing it.

His need seemed to be even more urgent than last night, his pace was certainly faster. So fast, he was starting to worry me.

I pulled his head back so I could see his face: his eyes were burning with a passion I'd never seen before. He seemed possessed by something – I got a little more worried.

"Edward, are you alright?"

He didn't answer, he just buried his face in my neck again and continued making love to me – although, it was starting to feel more like I was being pounded into a wall. Which, essentially, I was.

He reached down to stimulate me like before and I soon found release – he found his soon after.

I slowly lowered my legs and we stood there, gazing silently at each other. I decided to let him finish his shower in peace.

I moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you want to finish?" I asked.

He smiled at me, his eyes still glazed over with passion.

"No, I'm done."

He shut off the water and we both stepped out. He grabbed the towel from the rack next to the shower and started drying me off. I stood and let him run the towel up and down my arms and back, and then down to my legs.

I turned to him, "your turn."

I took the towel from him and slowly massaged it over him, careful to get each drop.

Once we were both dry, we headed back to the bedroom to gather our things. Even though I was feeling a little slutty putting my dress back on from the night before, I had no other choice. Edward slipped back into his pants, shirt and shoes, carrying his jacket over his arm. I debated putting my absurdly high heels back on. Edward seemed to notice my unease.

"Just carry them," he said, smiling.

"What if I step on something?"

He thought for a second, "I'll carry to once we get outside."

I was in totally agreement with that arrangement. He kissed me as he led me out the door to the lift. The ride down was surprisingly faster than the ride up had been last night.

Once we were out the door, Edward proved good on his word and lifted me into his arms effortlessly. He set me down next to the car and unlocked it; I climbed in as he entered on the driver's side. We rode in silence back to his parent's house.

Once we were back at home, we sat outside in his car for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one of us wanted to initiate this conversation we needed to have.

"Why don't we go up and change and then go get something to eat?" Edward suggested, turning to me.

"That sounds like a good idea."

He reached over to kiss me, and then we both rushed up to our respective rooms, eager to avoid any possible, unnecessary confrontations with his parents.

I slipped on a cute, summer dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I decided to pull my hair back into a ponytail, no need to put too much strain on myself today. After putting on a little makeup, I peeked out the door to find Edward just coming out of his room.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling as he caught me being overly cautious.

"Yep," I said, "where are we going?"

"I know a little place; it should be quiet enough so we can talk."

I nodded, taking his hand as we walked back to his car.

He took me to a nice little café in Brixton where we sat and ordered some coffee. We stared at our cups for a while, both debating who would talk first.

"When do you leave tomorrow?"

"Noon," I said with a grimace. I looked at my watch; that meant we had exactly 24 hours left to be together – for now, at least.

"Do you think you'll be able to come back soon?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I have one more week of vacation this year, but they may want me to wait until the holidays to take it."

He went silent while he pondered his next question. I had thought of one of my own.

"Could you come out to Philadelphia for a while?"

He wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I suppose I could. I haven't been working much lately, though. I'm not sure how my funds are looking at the moment."

"All you need to get is a plane ticket," I said. "I'll take care of everything else."

"I won't have you paying for me for everything."

"I will if it means I get to spend time with you."

We stared each other down for a while, I was determined to get him to cave – and he did.

"Fine, but next time we're in London, you're not paying for anything, understand?"

"Yes dear."

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was about to ask the question that was nagging at the back of my mind when the server came over with our food. I then pretended to be too engrossed in eating to ask what I was going to ask.

This wasn't lost on Edward.

"You were going to ask me something, weren't you?" He asked, smiling.

I looked up at him in surprise, then looked back at my food – nodding shyly.

"Well…" he pressed.

_Now or never, I guess. _"Well, I was just wondering what we are?"

"Meaning?"

I sighed; I didn't want to have to ask.

"Are you my boyfriend?"

"Yes," he answered matter-of-factly. I was taken aback.

"You don't want to think about that a little more?"

"No. Why, do you?"

"No, no, no! You just didn't seem to hesitate at all on that point."

"Why should I? I'm tired of being timid about how I feel about you – especially now that I now how you feel about me."

This revelation caused a rush of warmth to wash over me.

"I love you," I said, leaning toward him.

"I love you more," he replied, closing the distance between us in a sweet kiss.

After a moment, he broke apart and returned to our food, both smiling in contentment.

Then I remembered: had we come to a conclusion on whole traveling situation?

"So, are you coming to Philadelphia?" I asked.

"I guess I have to now, don't I?"

"When?"

"As soon as possible, I suppose. We'll look at flights when we get home, don't worry," he winked at me.

I smiled. _My boyfriend is coming home with me._

Once we returned home, I practically ran to Edward's parent's office, firing up their computer. He entered a few moments later, laughing.

"Excited?"

I turned to him with a slight scowl, "what? You're not?"

"I'm teasing," he said, pulling a chair up to mine and resting his hand on my knee, massaging lightly.

I turned back to the screen and clicked on the Internet Explorer icon. I typed in the web address and waiting for the site to appear.

"What dates should I search for?" I asked, turning toward him.

He thought for a moment, then grabbed a calendar from a drawer in the computer desk.

"How about from the 9th to the 30th? Three weeks ought to be enough time, right?"

"Enough time for what?"

"Enough time for us to decide what we want to do – if we want to stay in America or come back here."

I pondered this: _would that be enough time?_

He sat back in his chair and pulled me from my seat into his lap.

"It's enough time, Love. I promise."

It was hard to disagree with him when he did things like that. I leaned my forehead into his and we sat, enjoying the closeness of each other. But, the enjoyment was short lived.

"What's this, then?"

Edward's mom stood in the doorway, giving us a Cheshire cat grin.

"Bella? Have you stolen my son's heart already?"

"She stole my heart a long time ago, Mum."

I was blushing so hard, my face felt sunburned.

"Ah, we're embarrassing her, Eddie."

He laughed and nuzzled my neck.

"What are you two up to?" Mrs. Cullen asked, walking towards us.

"We're planning a trip," Edward said. "Well, I'm planning a trip, I should say."

"To where?"

"Philadelphia."

Mrs. Cullen looked from him to me and back again.

"Philadelphia? So soon?"

"What do you mean, 'so soon'?" Edward was starting to get tense.

"You two haven't been dating for that long."

"Yes, but we have known each other for almost 9 years," Edward replied, tightening his grip on me as if his mother was going to take me away from him.

"What are you going to do about work?" His mother asked, getting just as defensive as him.

"I'm a freelance photographer, Mum, I work when I want! And where I want – I could take up jobs in Philadelphia."

"Edward! Don't take that tone with me."

"I'm 23, Mother. Stop talking to me like I'm a child." This was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Please, guys," I begged, "don't fight! It doesn't have to be a big deal."

They were both still encompassed in a pretty intense stare down, but mutually decided not to fight about it anymore – at least not in front of me.

Edward and I walked back upstairs to my room; I flung myself on my bed while Edward sat in a chair, still fuming from the argument.

I lifted my head and looked at him, "you're still upset."

He sat with his chin in his hands, looking at the floor. His eyes flickered up to me, and then back down while he nodded slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and continued to stare. I let it drop.

Suddenly, Edward stood up and started pacing.

"I can't believe that woman sometimes."

So, I guess we will be talking about this, "Edward, she's just worried. She's your mom – she's allowed that much."

"Why does she have to be so damned impossible? Why can't she let me grow up?"

"You're her youngest! Her baby! She's just being protective of you. I actually think it's kind of cute."

He looked at me in exasperation, "cute? Cute? It's insane! She won't let go! And, if she doesn't, how will we ever have a life together? Do you really want a mother-in-law like that? An overbearing, hypocritical hag!"

"EDWARD! Do not talk about your mother that way!" I jumped from the bed and yelled, surprising him. "Do you know how much I would give to have a mother who gives a damn about me like that? She loves you more than anything in the world!

"And yes, by the way, I would love to have your mother as my mother-in-law! No matter how protective she is of you."

He sat back down, looking at me with an expression I had never seen before.

"You're bloody amazing, do you know that?" He asked, shaking his head.

I sat down and smiled coyly at him.

"No, actually, I don't know that. Do you want to show me how amazing I am?"

"I hope to show you that every day for the rest of your life."

**OK, short, I know. But I'm still deciding a few things.**

**I don't want to rush to make Bella or Edward decide on their future together – it will come in time.**

**Continue to let me know what you all think: should they stay in America, or should they go back to London?**

**Discuss.**


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

**And now begins the Philly Chronicles, so to speak :- )**

**I'm getting a lot of feedback that Bella and Edward should eventually pick London as their home. I've been thinking that, too – but, who knows ;-)**

**Fair warning: Edward gets a bit dirty in this one! I hope I don't offend anyone!**

**EPOV**

**Friday, July 11th**

My mother had stomped on my last nerve.

Living with my parents had been great for the first few months; but, recently, it had become beyond tedious.

I think this trip with Bella might be just the push I need to start taking more control over my life.

Bella left on the 9th, and I followed on the 10th. I've never been to the states, and I'm excited to see where this trip takes me.

I landed at the Philadelphia International Airport at about 5 p.m., and found Bella there waiting for me as soon as I touched down. Just the fact that the woman I love was there, eager to see me again, filled my with a joy I had never known before.

She jumped into my arms the moment she saw me and kissed me as if she hadn't seen me in years.

"Welcome to Philly," she said.

I smiled at her, "I just want to be anywhere you are."

She smiled back, "Are you hungry?"

"What? After all of that lovely airline cuisine?"

She laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

We grabbed my luggage and headed to her car; she took me to a place called Johnny Brenda's.

"So, can I get one of those famous Philly cheesestakes here?"

"Some of the best in the city."

The server came by and took our orders.

We were sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant, away from the boisterous, Friday night crowd.

Bella kept staring at me with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I'm so happy you're here."

I returned the smile, "not as happy as I am to be here."

"What do you want to do first while you're here? We could go see the Liberty Bell, or the National Constitution Center; you know, you're in the city where America was born, essentially."

"Is that so?" I smiled as she ranted passionately about the city.

"Yeah, Philadelphia was the capitol of the U.S. before Washington D.C."

"You seem to really love history," I said, leaning in to wrap my arm around her and nuzzle her neck.

"You kind of have to when you live in a place like this," she replied, tilting her head to give me better access to her lovely, graceful neck.

I kissed her softly at the junction of her neck and ear.

"How about we just stay in tomorrow?" I asked, giving her another kiss.

"Anything you want," she said, starting to get breathless.

"I want you," I said. "I don't care what else we do."

She sighed and reached her hand up to entangle it in my hair. I was about to work my way to her lips when the server came by with our food.

"Here you go," she said all too cheerfully.

"Thanks," Bella replied.

She was blushing a lovely crimson at being caught necking in public. I made a mental note to do that more often.

I finished my food in record time, while Bella seemed to linger a little too slowly for my liking.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes," I stated simply.

"You know, it's dangerous to just whork down a Philly cheesestake like that," she said. "I'm thinking we should pick up some Tums on the way home."

"I'm good with the going home part."

Suddenly, the reasons behind my rush to get home dawned on her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you must be so tired!" She said, placing a gentle hand on my cheek.

I leaned into her hand, and then turned to kiss her palm.

"I'm not so much tired as I am anxious to be alone with you," I said.

She blushed again.

"Well, as soon as we get the check, we can leave," she said, craning her neck around the restaurant in search of the server. She flagged the girl down and took the bill before I had a chance to grab it from her.

Bella paid the tab – much to my chagrin – and we left.

Bella's flat was a little studio near a neighborhood called Germantown. It was exactly the type of place I had imagined her to live in: small but cozy, nicely decorated but not ostentatious.

It felt homey, but I still felt like she would like living in London better.

I insisted on bringing in all of my luggage – she was already paying for everything, I wasn't about to have her lift a finger on my behalf.

I put my suitcases next to her bed. Her sleeping area was cut off from the rest of the flat by one of those oriental-inspired dividers. It made me think of those old movies where ladies of ill repute would change behind the divider; their silhouette enticing whatever man they were trying to seduce.

I shook my head to clear it of such impure thoughts. _Steady, Edward; there will be time for that later_.

Bella walked over to me.

"Everything settled?" She asked, sitting next to me on her very comfortable bed.

"For now, I guess."

"You can put your things in my closet tomorrow," she said. "I mean, as long as you're staying for three weeks, you could unpack a little."

"True," I said, pulling her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" She asked.

"Sure, what have you got?"

She took an extra long moment rising from her place at my side and walked to a shelf next to her TV. She scanned the collection of films and read off the names to me.

"_Clockwork Orange_?"

"Nah – too trippy for me tonight."

"_Kill Bill_?"

"Which one?"

"I like the first one best, but whatever you want."

"Nah – not in the mood for Tarantino."

"_Boondock Saints_?"

"Never seen it."

"You've never seen _Boondock Saints_?" She asked, turning toward me in astonishment.

"Nope."

"It's a cult classic!" She said. "It's one of my favorites."

"Well, put it in then. Let's see if I agree with your cinematic tastes."

I walked to her sofa as she put the DVD on. She walked over and sat down, snuggling close to me; she press play on the remote.

It was a good movie, I must admit. It was just violent enough to be entertaining, but not too bloody. Though, I was almost hoping she'd be in the mood to watch one of those sappy, American chick-flicks; or at least a _Bridget Jones_ movie.

Perhaps that would remind her that we were all alone in her flat, and we had the whole weekend to do whatever we wanted.

However, _Boondock Saints_ turned out to be the best choice. Once the movie was over, Bella turned to me and leaned her forehead to mine.

"Did you like it?" She asked, resting her left hand on my thigh.

"I did," I said, brushing my nose against hers. "I especially liked Willem Defoe."

"I'm glad," she said, massaging her way up my leg.

My hand came to rest on the side of her neck as she tilted her face up for a proper kiss. I suddenly felt the need to change our positions; I placed one hand behind her back and leaned towards her. Once I was successfully in place – hovering over her with her legs wrapped around my waist – we continued snogging on the couch for about five more minutes.

Once I felt like I couldn't take anymore, I grabbed her waist and lifted her off of the couch, carrying her to her bed. She was already pulling my t-shirt over my head as I laid her down. She sat up and tugged at the button on my jeans.

"You're not good at undressing me when you're in this state," I laughed, reaching down to unbutton my pants for her.

"It's hard to focus on that damned button when what I want is underneath it," she replied in a raspy, desire-soaked voice. I gave her a shocked expression – it wasn't like her to talk dirty.

Hopefully, I could get some more of that talk out of her.

"And what, exactly, is it that you want, Ms. Swan?"

She looked up at me, eyes blazing with desire.

"You."

"Any particular part of me?"

"All of you."

I smiled evilly as I pulled her shirt over her head. I then reached down and unbutton her jean shorts, pulling them off roughly. I looked to make sure the rough-play was turning her on and not scaring her. Her eyes were still hooded, her lips still parted. I decided those lips needed a little bit more of my attention.

She lay back against her pillows as I closed in on her. Right before I took her lips in the searing kiss we both needed, I said, "you have the softest, sweetest lips I have ever kissed."

She pulled me in and crushed her lips to mine.

**BPOV**

I kissed him so hard, I'm sure neither one of us could breathe.

I know I couldn't. And, frankly, I didn't care.

If not breathing meant I could just lie like this and kiss Edward with all my soul for the rest of my life, I'd hold my breath forever.

His lips were just as soft and sweet as he described my own. I was fairly certain that I never wanted to kiss any other man – ever.

Edward's hands wandered to my back, unhooking my bra with ease. He pulled back from me as he removed it, bracing himself just above me as he stared at my now naked upper body.

Instinctively, I went to cover my exposed breasts – they have never been a part of my body I'm altogether comfortable with. However, his hands stopped mine in the process.

"No," he said. "Please, don't ever cover up in front of me."

"It's just…" I started.

"What?"

"I don't like the way my breasts look," I said, my face burning with embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"They're shaped funny – I just don't like them."

"I love them," Edward smiled. "I think they're fucking fantastic."

He bent his head to my left breast and began kissing it softly. He then licked around the nipple while massaging my right breast. Just when I was sure I couldn't take any more of this sweet torture, he took my nipple into his mouth. I gasped and arched my chest towards him.

He started kissing his way to my right breast, probably set to give it the same treatment as the left one, when I stopped him and pulled him up to me once more. Don't get me wrong, I liked the attention to my breasts, but I liked him kissing my lips more.

My hands found their way to his boxers and I slipped my thumbs under the waistband. I slowly inched them down his backside when he pulled away to remove them completely. He reached down and pulled my panties off in a swift, almost rough, manner. I was actually liking the roughness – he was such a gentleman all the time, it was sexy to see the tougher side.

He returned to his position over me. He slipped a finger into me to make sure I was ready; he was just about to enter me when I realized we were forgetting something.

"Shit! Do you have anything?"

"What?"

"Do you have any protection? I don't have any condoms here. You're the first guy I've ever slept with, remember?"

He looked at me for a moment, then seemed to remember something.

"Hang on," he said, turning to his luggage.

He rummaged through a small bag he had pulled from one of his suitcases until he found what he was looking for. He held up a condom with a triumphant smile.

"Good boy," I said, hoping I sounded sexy.

He smiled before tearing the package open and unrolling it onto his erection. It still amazed me that I could get that kind of reaction out of him.

We resumed our positions and he entered me. I moaned his name as he bent down and started suckling my neck.

He grabbed my ass and pulled my pelvis toward him, picking up his pace rather quickly. His lips move up to my ear as he started whispering to me.

"Bella, god you feel so good." He licked along the shell of my ear. "I'm gonna make you scream my name tonight."

I almost couldn't believe it; we'd never done the dirty talk thing. I could play along, couldn't I?

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he said as he stuck his tongue in my ear.

I was at a loss for words at this point. He decided to encourage me.

"Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes," I finally blurted. "I want you to make me cum."

"Do you want me to make you cum hard?"

"Yes! Make me cum hard, Edward."

"I want you to call me Daddy tonight," he said. "Can you do that, angel?"

"Yes Daddy," I moaned, I was almost nervous about where all this would lead.

"Good girl," he said. "That's my angel."

Then, suddenly, his pace slowed and his voice softened.

"You know you're my angel, right?" He asked. "You were sent to save me."

I continued moaning and writhing beneath him; but, at the same time, I could feel my eyes well up a bit at the sweet words he was whispering.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, his voice seemed hoarse with emotion.

I was a little glad we weren't dwelling on the dirty talk. It was kind of sexy, but I realized I like my sweet Edward better.

However, he did make good on his earlier promise. After about twenty minutes of torture, I started to feel that familiar pressure build up. Edward could feel it, too, and he started to move at an incredible pace. He positioned himself so every stroke glanced just past my clit, making my body shake uncontrollably.

I felt my whole lower torso practically exploded.

"EDWARD!!" I dug my nails into his back so hard, I'm sure I drew blood.

He buried his face into the pillow under my head and grunted what sounded like a stream of expletives as he came.

Once we were both spent, he rolled us over so I rested on his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Angel," he said, "you make me so happy."

**I'm sorry it's so short! I've been busy/distracted the past couple of days! Bare with me, children!**

**There's a link for Bella's apartment on my profile – just your standard studio, really.**

**The next couple of chapters should delve more into how Bella and Edward spend their days in Philly. And, possibly, a blast from Bella's past comes into play to make things interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

**OK, some of you liked dirty Eddie, some of you didn't! Don't worry, it was just an experiment! He will remain his lovely, sweet self from here on out!**

**BPOV**

**Saturday**

We spent all Saturday in my apartment: watching movies, ordering food in and just sitting on my couch talking – and, OK, occasionally making out.

I convinced Edward that he needed to give all Jane Austen adaptations another try. Especially the Pride and Prejudice BBC mini-series; though, he did put up quite the fight with that one.

"But Bella, that movie is, like, five hours long!" He whined.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're going anywhere today," I reasoned. "Plus, five hours with Colin Firth just never is enough."

He gave me a pseudo-shocked expression.

"So, I have competition, do I?"

"Perhaps," I said, smiling haughtily.

I tried to move out of his reach, but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me so I was positioned underneath him. He held both of my wrists with one hand and began tickling me with his free one.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, laughing uncontrollably.

"Not until you say I'm twice the man Mr. Darcy is," he replied evilly.

"Never!" I cried. The tickling continued until I thought I was going to have a heart attack from laughing so hard.

"OK! You win! You're twice the man Mr. Darcy is! Satisfied?"

"Oh, very much so, Love," he said, kissing me gently.

"You're an evil, evil man, do you know that?" I asked as he placed light kisses down my jaw line and toward my neck.

"Yeah," he stated simply. "But, you still love me."

"That's true enough," I said. "God, how crazy am I?"

He grinned his evil grin again, "I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole, Love."

"Ah!" I cried defensively. "You think I'm crazy."

"Well," he said, backing off a bit. "You do love me; I think that takes a crazy woman."

I slapped him playfully on the back of the head and gave him my best pouty face.

"You're mean," I said, recoiling from him.

He looked at me with a predatory glare and a crooked smile, "You wanna see how mean I can be?"

I moved to run away, but he held me once again. He lifted me over his shoulder and took me to my bed, practically throwing me down while he continued his torturous tickling.

"God, why did you have to find out how ticklish I am so soon?" I said through my laugh-induced tears.

"Well, I need some kind of weapon against that beautiful face," he said as he ceased his attack.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my breathing returned to normal.

He looked at me softly with those irresistible green eyes.

"You render me defenseless every time you give me that adorable, sweet smile," he said. "It's just not fair."

"Well, what about you? You think I'm immune to those puppy-dog eyes?" I asked.

"What puppy-dog eyes?" He tried, unsuccessfully, to appear innocent.

"You're just as capable of rendering me defenseless as I am of you," I said.

"Huh," he replied, "I guess we really found each other, didn't we?"

"We sure did," I said, pulling him in for a kiss.

**EPOV**

**Sunday**

All I wanted to do was stay in bed with Bella all day.

Unfortunately, when she turned those beautiful, brown eyes on me and said, "I want to go somewhere today," I couldn't say no.

She took me for a walk around the city; I had to admit, it was beautiful. It's one of the biggest cities in America, but it seems homey in a way – like a small town.

We walk through a park called Franklin Square and then visited Independence Hall. Though, I wasn't sure how much of the history I was actually absorbing.

Try as I might, every time Bella spoke I was too concerned with watching how her beautiful mouth formed words than hearing what she was explaining to me.

Though, I'm sure she was only giving me the tour out of courtesy. This wasn't the place either of us wanted to be for the rest of our lives.

She then took me to South Street, where all of her favorite shops were located. We window shopped for about twenty minutes before she looked at me quizzically.

"What's wrong, Love?" I asked, turning to her and lifting her chin with my index finger.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"No; what makes you say that?" I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead gently.

"This isn't the type of thing guys generally find fascinating," she said. "It's just, I don't hang out with guys that often, so I don't know what else we could do that would be fun."

I smiled at her, "anything you want to do is fine with me, Love. I don't know this city, so I'm game for anything."

She didn't look convinced. I kissed the tip of her nose and placed my right hand on her cheek. "I'm serious; anywhere we go is fine. We could go see a movie or go sit in a park and talk all day. As long as I'm with you, I'm fine."

She finally smiled and pulled away, taking my hand.

"I know what we can do," she said, pulling me along behind her as she started speeding down the street.

"What?"

**BPOV**

I was suddenly feeling inspired.

I dragged Edward for a few blocks before I realized where I wanted to take him was more than a mile away – and I had already made him walk around enough of the city today.

There was no bus stop near by, but I managed to flag down a cab and hopped in with Edward.

"16th Street and JFK, please," I said to the cabby.

"Sure thing, Miss."

Once we reached our destination, I threw some bills at the cab driver and pulled Edward out of the taxi – I was too excited to worry about being rude.

"Bella," Edward said laughing. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shhhh," I scolded. "I want this to be perfect."

He just shook his head at me and chuckled.

The sun was starting to set; it was my favorite time of day – and the perfect time to do something I've wanted to do for a long time.

"Do you recognize that?" I asked, pointing toward a sculpture resting near a fountain.

He looked at it for a while – then recognition settled on his face.

"Yeah, I've seen that before," he said, turning towards me. "Where are we?"

"It's called Love Park," I said, gazing into his beautiful eyes. "There's something I've always wanted to do here."

"And what's that?" He asked, pulling me dangerously close.

"I've always wanted to have an incredibly romantic kiss right in front of the Love sculpture – just as the sun is setting."

Edward smiled and took my hand, leading me toward the sculpture. Luckily, there weren't too many tourists wandering, taking endless pictures. And the skating ban had left the park free of boarders who might "accidentally" run either Edward or me over while trying out their latest, life-endangering trick.

Edward stopped just in front of the "LOVE" sculpture; the easily recognizable letters seemed to float just above our heads like an exaggerated thought bubble as he leaned into me.

He tilted his head as I stood on my toes so he wouldn't have so far to bend. Our lips met softly at first, with a growing intensity as we lost ourselves in our mutual affections.

Just when I thought it couldn't get anymore perfect, the fountain began to send its geyser of water into the air. Edward smiled into my lips before we both turned to marvel at this wonderful and amusing coincidence.

"Wow!" He said, pulling his head back to look at me. "That was some kiss."

I laughed and buried my head into his shoulder.

We stood like that for a few moments: me enjoying the comfort of his warm arms around me and him resting his head on top of my own, breathing the scent of my hair.

We reluctantly broke apart as my stomach made a gurgling noise. I blushed as he chuckled at me.

"That has to be the cutest sound I've ever heard," he said.

I laughed at myself, "I must be hungrier than I thought."

"Well Ms. Swan," he said, "where shall we dine tonight?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

He thought for a moment.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "why don't you take me to your favorite place? You know – a place you and your friends like to hang out at."

"OK," I said, hesitantly. He picked up on my uneasiness.

"What?" He asked. "You're not embarrassed of me this soon, are you?"

"No! That's not it at all," I said quickly. "It's just that there are some unpleasant people there. I don't really hang out there anymore."

"Oh," he said, "well, we don't have to go there…"

"No, we can go," I said. "They probably won't be there anyway. It's too early in the evening for them to come out of their bat cave."

He threw his head back and laughed, "well, batgirl, lead the way."

We entered the pub and I immediately scanned the area in search of familiar faces. I didn't see any as we were sat near the back. Edward picked up a menu and perused it before asking me, "what's good here?"

"Excellent beef brisket sandwich," I said, "decent burgers."

"What are you getting?"

"Probably the turkey Cubano sandwich," I said.

He considered my option for a moment.

"I think I'll get the brisket sandwich, since it's purported to be excellent and all," he said, leaning in to nudge his forehead against mine.

I tilted my head up to kiss him when I heard a noise from the front of the restaurant. I silently prayed it wasn't what I thought it was.

But, sure enough, when I turned around, my worst fears were confirmed: Ben and his group of over-privileged hooligans were there. And they all seemed drunk already. I sighed heavily and put my head in my hands.

"Do you know those blokes?" Edward asked, placing his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"Unfortunately," I said. "They're who I was trying to avoid."

"We haven't ordered yet," Edward pointed out, "we could still leave."

"That's exactly what I hoped you'd say."

We both stood up and moved to the front of the pub. I tried to sneak past the gang of morons without being noticed – and thought I had succeeded. But as soon as we hit the door, a voice called out to me.

"Bella! Hey, Bella, is that you?" It was Ben's friend Kyle – a particularly jerky moron whom I had never liked.

This sudden commotion caused Ben to turn in my direction. Edward took hold of my arm and hurried me out the door.

However, Ben followed – undeterred.

"Bella," Ben called. "What's the hurry?"

"Leave me alone, Ben," I warned.

"So, we date for a few months, you stop returning my calls and now I see you in here with this guy?"

I stopped in my tracks, but Edward tried to keep me going.

"Come on, Love. You don't need to say anything more to him."

"No," I said. "I'm gonna tell him off, once and for all.

I turned and sauntered over to Ben who, on closer inspection, was highly intoxicated. This should be fun.

"What the hell, Bella?" He asked. "Why did you stop talking to me? I thought we were getting along so well."

"And that's where you'd be wrong, Ben. You see, you were too interested in your car, your friends and your trips to the bar to notice how unhappy I was."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Oh, you mean like the time I said 'Ben, I'm not happy, I think we need to talk,' and you said, 'I can't, I'm meeting Kyle at Iron Hill'?"

"Well, I…" he started to mutter out some lame excuse, but fell short – like always.

"That's what I thought. You can't handle a real relationship, Ben; that's why I found a man who can," I said and turned to walk back to Edward.

"Yeah, well I bet he couldn't do to you what I could have – if you would have stopped being such a damn prude for a second!" Ben taunted, desperately.

"Ben," I said, turning my head over my shoulder. "If I would have given up my virginity to you and that pencil dick, it would have been the biggest mistake of my life!"

I turned back, triumphantly. As if on cue, Ben's drunken friends started howling with laughter – some of them even started chanting "Ben's gotta pencil dick!"

I tried my best not to smile too much as Edward and I walked to the end of the street and hailed a cab.

"Pencil dick?" Edward asked with a wry smile.

I blushed sheepishly.

"OK, so I never saw it; but you've got to admit, he looks like the type of guy who'd have one, right?"

Edward burst out laughing and I joined him as a cab stopped to pick us up. We laughed the whole way back to my apartment.

**EPOV**

**Monday morning**

I woke up hours before Bella even stirred. I looked at the clock: 5:45 a.m.

Bella said she didn't have to be up until 6:30, so I let her lay there and get that extra 45 minutes in – plus, it gave me the opportunity to do something I'd been wanting to do.

I went to my things, now piled in Bella's closet, and found my camera bag. I quietly pulled the camera out and put on the standard lens.

She was still there, sleeping like an angel – my angel.

I snapped one quick photo to see if the sound would wake her; it didn't. I took a few more from my position behind her, and then moved to the other side of the bed.

She was lying on right side, facing the wall; her cheek was placed gently on her hand and her lips were parted slightly as she breathed softly. I took a few more pictures, but this time, I did wake her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling at me as she rubbed her eyes.

"Capturing your soul," I said.

"You've done that already."

I smiled at her last statement and put my camera back into its bag.

"I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep," I said, bending down to kiss her head as I gently ran my hand down the length of her hair.

She looked to the clock.

"Well, it's not as if I have much time left to sleep anyway," she said.

"45 minutes is plenty of time."

"Not for me," she said. "I'll just be lying here thinking about how little time I have, and my brain will just keep chattering away with how many things I have to do today and I'll never get back to sleep."

I shook my head and smiled, "I love it when you rant like that."

"That's me," she laughed, "a regular Dennis Miller."

I didn't quite get the reference, but I laughed anyway as she got up and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and walked back out.

"So, are you sure you're going to be OK here all by yourself today?" She asked. "You could come in to work with me if you want, my editor wouldn't mind."

"I'll be OK," I said. "I actually want to get some photos of the city while I'm here. I think I'll just walk around a bit."

She smiled and walked back into the bathroom – I followed her.

"So," I began, pulling her into my arms, "seeing as how you have an increased amount of time to get ready this morning, care to share a shower with me?"

"Edward!" She cried, pushing me off half-heartedly. "Is that all you think about?"

"When I'm with you? Yes – yes it is," I said.

"Well then, Mr. Cullen, let's just see if my shower is big enough for two."

**So, no lemons this time – only innuendos! Sometimes, that's just how I roll :-P**

**Next up, some more Philly love – perhaps some paying gigs for Edward while he's in the states, who knows? Stay tuned…**


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

**So, I'm trying to get this story out so I can make room for new stories in my head :-)**

**I have one sitting on the back burner involving Bella as a nanny/au pair. (Kinda like the Nanny Diaries, but different) Hopefully, I can start that in the next week or so, I'll keep you all posted!**

**Oh, FYI: the boss here, Michael, is based on my old boss at my first newspaper job. And, yes, he is that awesome!**

**Now, back to the show…**

**BPOV**

If it was possible, work was even more tedious than it had ever been before.

I just sat at my desk – staring at the story I was supposed to be writing, but not finding the will-power or inspiration to even write a lead.

All I had to do was think about Edward, his camera and our shower this morning, and my attention was completely lost for at least 20 minutes.

I glanced over my monitor to see my managing editor, Michael, in his office; his eyes were visible just over the top of his computer. Suddenly, there was an e-mail alert on my screen. I opened it with a sigh.

**Michael:**_ Having trouble focusing today?_

**Me:** _You could say that._

**Michael:** _I just did say that; in fact, you've been distracted since you got back. That must have been some trip :-)_

**Me:** _I can safely say that was the best trip ever_

**Michael:** _So, have we officially lost you to London?_

**Me:** _Possibly…it is a very lovely city…_

**Michael:** _I can really picture you there, you know? It seems like it'd be a good fit for you – it certainly agrees with you._

I thought about our conversation for a moment before I resumed writing my story, figuring I might as well finish it now before I get any more distracted.

Another alert popped up.

**Michael:** _Did I ever tell you that a friend of mine from college works for NME?_

I reread Michael's message a few times before it dawned on me: is he giving me a way to get out of here?

**Me:** _Really?_

**Michael:** _Yes, he's an assistant managing editor, I think; he may have moved up in the past year. I still have his number, though._

My heart was pounding pretty fast at this point. I mean, being a good writer and reporter is one thing; but having a foot in the door with a top music magazine like NME, that's a big deal. Sometimes knowing people is more than half the battle.

**Me:** _I don't suppose you'd call him or give me his number, would you?_

**Michael:** _Already dialing the number…_

I shot up and ran to his office; he had the phone receiver to his ear.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He held up a finger to me, "Hey is this Eric? Hey man, it's Michael Alcala. How's it going? Look, I've got this entertainment reporter who I think you really need to talk to, she's awesome, man. Just the type of music nerd you Brit losers need."

He laughed at something Eric said before continuing, "Her name is Bella Swan – smart, funny, charming, excellent writer, good eye for stories – she has a really broad taste in music, so you won't have to worry about her sticking to one genre; she can cover it all. She's a Penn State grad, and she's been here since she graduated two years ago."

I sat there in complete shock, this could really happen. I could really get to London, and not have to settle for taking any job that would have me.

Michael looked up at me, "Well, she's right here. You want to talk to her now? OK."

He handed me the phone as he stood up, "I'm going to go get some more coffee; you have a nice chat, hmmm?"

I hesitated slightly before raising the receiver to my ear, "Hi, this is Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella, this is Eric Yorkie from New Musical Express – but, I suppose you already knew that. How are you?"

"I'm great, Eric, how are you?"

"Fantastic! So, I hear you're the new kid on the block that I need to get to know, is that right?"

"Well, I don't know how new I am, but it certainly wouldn't hurt you to get to know me."

He laughed, "Great! So, Michael said you're quite the music geek. What's your all-time favorite album?"

"I'm going to have to go with 'Automatic for the People' by R.E.M."

"Interesting choice," he said, seemingly impressed. "Why that particular R.E.M. album?"

"Well, musically, they've never sounded more beautiful: the melodies are incredible, Peter Buck's sense of adventure seemed to really be in top form there. Lyrically, Stripe still keeps the sort of obscure angle, but with more sincerity, you know? Like 'Everybody Hurts,' from any other band, that song would have been too maudlin to bear. With R.E.M., it's just a brilliant change of direction – one of those risks that turn out to really work."

"Wow!" He said. "Dare I ask who your favorite band is – because I think I already have a pretty good idea?"

"Well, yes, it is R.E.M., but there are so many others tied for a close second that I've lost count."

"I'll tell you what, Bella, give me your info and send me some stuff and we'll go from there. Personally, I'd love to have you working out here – I think you'll fit in well."

We exchanged information and discussed a few more things that sprang to mind (i.e. how much we detest Emo and how awesome the new Erykah Badu album is). Than we said our goodbyes.

"So, how did it go?" Michael asked, stepping back into his office.

I just looked at him with a big, stupid grin on my face.

"Wow! That good, huh?"

I laughed and hugged him, not caring about crossing that unspoken employee/employer barrier.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Hey, I always knew I was going to have to say goodbye to you sooner or later."

"Well, I don't have the job yet, so, don't go buying that farewell card, or anything."

He shook his head and laughed, "You're as good as in, you remind me too much of Eric for you not to be in."

I went back to my desk and finished my story.

**EPOV**

Bella had left me with visitor's guide to the city this morning.

At first, I thought this was going to be relatively easy, but there seems to be more to Philadelphia than I had anticipated.

There are tons of parks, museums, art galleries and history centers – and all of them are calling my name.

I calmed down when I remembered I'm still here for over two weeks, that's plenty of time to get most of the city under my belt.

I decided to start off slowly: I would shoot mostly historical architecture today. That should take a good long time.

Bella left some money on the counter for me to catch a bus into the heart of the city. I gathered my equipment and headed out.

My first stop was the Belmont Mansion: a beautiful house from the 18th century that had been fixed up for tourists. I took a few shots, and then I noticed a lady walking the grounds in 18th century clothing. She walked up to me, "Hello there, young man, how are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank you," I said.

"Oh, you're one of our British, Colonial brothers, are you?"

She was not going to break this character, so I played along, "indeed I am."

"Very nice," she said. "Do you know much about this home?"

"No, only that it's been here for about as long as the city itself."

"You are correct," she said enthusiastically. "It was a part of the Underground Railroad; do you know what that was?"

It sounded familiar, "wasn't it a way for slaves to reach freedom back in the 18th century?"

"It was indeed," the woman said. "Inside this house, there are secret compartments where folks used to hide slaves who were headed toward Canada."

I nodded, sufficiently impressed with this information. The woman noticed some other people wandering the grounds and excused herself.

I snapped a few photos of her talking to the other tourists, than continued walking around the mansion. Once I felt I had captured it all, I looked to my map to find my next destination.

I wandered to a church called the Cathedral Basilica of Saints Peter and Paul. It was a beautiful, rust-colored building with teal domes. I took a few wide angled shots, and then moved in closer to get the detail on some statues and crosses.

Next up on my agenda was a surprising choice: Eastern State Penitentiary. A prison. I was a little shocked to see a place that held the worst of society also featured some of the most beautiful architecture in the city.

I walked around the building, snapping away. It had a lovely, Gothic motif, complete with ivy covered walls.

I contemplated going inside, knowing that what I found there could possibly be even more interesting than the exterior. But, I had a few more places I wanted to see before Bella got off of work.

Once I had shot my fill of historic, Philadelphia architecture, it was 4:45 p.m. Bella would be off work in 15 minutes. I was still at the Fairmount Water Works, so I consulted the map to see which direction I needed to go. The Inquirer offices were about 2 miles southeast of me, so I decided against taking another bus.

When I got to Broad Street, I sat outside the building for a moment, wondering whether I would be allowed to go in. I took the risk and pushed the front door open. I got to the front desk and asked if I could go see Bella.

"Let me see if she's available," the receptionist said.

"Wait," I said, "this is kind of a surprise. She didn't know I was coming by today."

The lady looked at me over her glasses, "so you're the new boyfriend, huh?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm out visiting from London."

"Oh," she said sweetly, "how romantic."

"Indeed, so I was hoping to surprise her. I don't suppose there's any chance I can just go back to her desk, is there?"

"We usually don't let people do that," she said.

"Just this once?" I pleaded, putting on that puppy-dog face Bella said I do so well.

She rolled her eyes, "OK, Romeo. But don't tell anyone I let you in without informing Ms. Swan, got it?"

"I promise."

I walked down a hall full of offices until I came to a huge, open room full of desks and people bustling about. The receptionist said Bella was back near the far right corner, and I scanned the area until I saw a familiar head of reddish-brown hair at a desk. I walked around and noticed that she was looking intently at her computer screen. I tried not to spook her too bad as I tapped her on her shoulder – but she jumped anyway.

"Oh my god," she yelled, looking up at me. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

She got up and threw her arms around me, places sweet kisses along my jaw line.

"Wow, if I'd have known I was going to get this kind of reaction, I would have come sooner."

She smiled and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you all day," she said. "It was extraordinarily boring!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "If it makes you feel any better, walking around was no fun without you."

"Did you get some good shots?" She asked.

"I did; I'm trying to pace myself, though. I still have a couple weeks to get the entire city."

"True," she said. "Hey, we could go to Nockamixon State Park or Boathouse Row this weekend. You could get some pretty scenery in your repertoire."

"I've got plenty of pretty scenery just staying in with you," I said, pulling her close.

She blushed, "I'm at work!"

I brushed my nose against hers and chuckled.

"I know, but I've been away from you all day. I was lonely."

"Well, we can go now. It's close enough to five," she said.

"Sounds good."

She grabbed her purse and we walked toward the front of the building until a voice called Bella back.

"Hey, Bells," a man called from a nearby office. "Is this the boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Michael. This is Edward; Edward, this is my managing editor, Michael."

Michael walked over and stuck his hand out to me; I shook it and said, "nice to meet you."

"You too; did Bella tell you the good news?"

I looked to Bella, "what good news?"

She glared at Michael.

"Well, I was going to tell you when we got home but, Michael made a call to NME in London for me today."

"Really? Love, that would be perfect for you!"

I pulled her in to a tight hug and she reached up to kiss me at the base of my neck.

"It's not set in stone or anything," she said. "I talked to the guy and exchanged some info. I just need to send him some of my clips and everything."

"You'll get it," I said. "I've read your work, you're better than most of their writers."

She smiled and turned to Michael.

"Well, we're off," she said, waving to her boss.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

**Another short chapter, but I'm moving right along :-) **

**So, now Bella may have the opportunity to go back to London! And, yes, I'd kill to work at NME; so there's a good chance she'll get it (I've gotta live vicariously somehow!)**

**Stay tuned…**


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

**So, last chapter was kind of wordy and boring. Sorry :-( just trying to move the story along, people. Now, something you've all been waiting for: Will Bella get the job? Dun-Dun-Dunnnnnnnnnnnn…**

**BPOV**

**Friday, July 17**

It's been a week since Edward got to Philadelphia – and I'm almost amazed at how right it feels to have someone to come home to every night.

Though, I'm certain he feels a little homesick for London. And, truth be told, I miss it, too.

I sent my clips and resume to Eric at NME, but I haven't heard any word yet. Michael keeps telling me to be patient, but I'm anxious to get out of Philadelphia. I'm having these dreams about me and Edward and the rest of our life together: getting married, living together, having kids, etc.

This was never something I had wanted, and now I want it so bad I can't think of much else.

As I sit at my desk playing solitaire and exchanging LOLCat e-mails with Angela, I hear a commotion coming down the hall where the publisher and general manager's offices are located.

The GM, David, wanders past my desk, giving me what I would call a stern look – I feel like I'm in high school and about to be sent to the principal's office.

He enters Michael's office and they engage in a rather intense conversation. And, I'm thinking it's about me.

After about 10 minutes, David pops he head out, "Bella, can you come in here, please?"

Crap. It was about me.

I walk the 15 feet to Michael's office to face what I'm sure will be a severe tongue lashing from David.

"Have a seat, Ms. Swan." David held a chair out for me in front of Michael's desk.

I sat and was about to ask what this was about, when David started in on his questioning.

"So, Bella, I hear you're looking to find employment elsewhere. Is that true?"

"Well, I have been in contact with an editor from New Musical Express magazine, but I haven't heard anything in a few days."

He looked at me over his glasses. "It may interest you to know, Ms. Swan, that I just received a call from the Editor-in-chief from that particular publication. He asked me if I could give a reference for you."

I wasn't sure how to feel about that. David isn't exactly the best judge of a good reporter or writer; I had hoped they'd contact Michael.

"I, of course, told them that you are a very good reporter and one of the best writers we've had here in a long time," David continued. "He is now asking my permission to take an interview with you tomorrow."

I almost stopped breathing, "they want me to fly out to London?"

"No," David said. "They are going to have an editor fly out to New York; they're hoping you can meet up with him there."

I hesitated, ever so slightly, before exclaiming, "That's awesome!"

David didn't look amused. "Why didn't you tell me you were looking for other work?"

I looked to Michael, who shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I thought Michael would tell you," I said.

"He did," David said. "But, I would have liked to hear it from you, personally. I like to know firsthand when I'm losing one of my most valuable assets."

"I'm not that valuable."

David laughed, "you're mistaken, Bella; you're very valuable here. I just feel a little put out that you didn't feel you could come talk to me."

"I'm not leaving because I don't like working here, David," I said. "I just feel it's time for me to move on. Plus, my boyfriend is from London, and we're hoping to move back there together."

David gave me a surprised expression that melted to wistful. "Well, I can certainly understand that. I actually followed my wife out here from Ohio."

He smiled then, "Well, you'd better give Mr. Adams a call over at NME – he's expecting it."

"Thanks, David," I said, rising to walk back to my desk.

I drove back to my apartment on cloud nine.

NME was sending Eric out to interview me at the Michelangelo Hotel in New York. They were also offering to pay for a room for me. I was so excited to show Edward New York – I had only been there a handful of times when I was younger, but I remember everything like it was yesterday.

I walked into my apartment to find Edward zoning out in front of a Simpson's rerun. Yet another reason to get him back home: he's turning into a regular, American couch-potato.

"Hey," I said, sitting on his lap.

He perked up immediately. "Hey, Love. Good day at work?"

I leaned in to kiss him. "Excellent, actually."

"Did you finally hear back from NME?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes! They want to meet with me in New York tomorrow!"

"Bella, Love, that's amazing! They must really be interested in you if they're flying someone out here."

"Well, it is me we're talking about," I said, kissing him once more.

"So," he said, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "When do we leave?"

"The interview is at 3 tomorrow at the Michelangelo hotel, so we should leave by noon, just to be on the safe side."

He picked me up and took me into the kitchen area. "We need to celebrate, Love. We need some champagne or something."

I walked to the bags of groceries lying near my front door and pulled out some Martini & Rossi.

"Two steps ahead of you."

He took the bottle from my hands and took it to the sink. He removed the foil from the top and twisted off the wire cover. He then took a towel and wrapped it around the top as he twisted the cork out with a pop.

"Expertly done, Cullen," I teased as I took two champagne flutes out of a cabinet.

"Well, I am a man of many talents," he replied, pouring the pale, golden liquid into the glasses.

"Did you take more photos today?"

"Yeah, I went to that Boathouse place you had mentioned," he said. We never made it there last weekend, we were too…. 'preoccupied.'

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I got some nice scenery and some blokes rowing out on the river. I've never really done any action shots like that before – maybe I have a future in sports photography."

I laughed, "well, there certainly is a lot of money in that."

"If I cared about money, I'd just become some paparazzi scumbag," he laughed.

"Yeah, then you could stalk Britney and we'd never have to worry about money again!"

He chuckled before taking a sip.

"So, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starved, how about we order in?"

**Saturday morning**

**EPOV**

Bella and I woke up with a pair of hangovers from the champagne. But, I don't think anything was going to bring my Angel down today – at least, not if I had anything to do with it.

We packed a few things and got out on the road just before noon. I sat back and enjoyed the Pennsylvania and New Jersey scenery as Bella drove and ranted about how much she loved New York.

We got to the city a little after 2, and I could instantly see what Bella was talking about. New York just has this intangible vibe to it, like the city itself was a living, breathing thing.

Bella pulled up to the hotel and found a spot to park.

"Well," she said. "We have an hour before I have to do that interview. Let's go get some coffee or something."

"Sounds good," I said, wrapping my arm around her as we walked down 51st Street.

Bella and I got back to the hotel at 2:45. A British voice called out to Bella, "hey, are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes, you must be Eric," she said.

"I am indeed. And who's this?" He asked, gesturing towards me.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward, he's visiting from London."

"Ahhh, a fellow limey, eh?"

I shook his hand, "absolutely, nice to me you."

"Likewise, mate. Have you two checked in yet?"

"Not yet," Bella said.

"Well, this should only take an hour or so. Edward, you can check in and wait upstairs for Bella if you like."

I nodded and walked over to the desk as Bella and Eric left for the hotel's conference room.

I flipped through the endless channels in the room, but couldn't concentrate on anything in particular. I wanted Bella to get this job so badly. I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives in London around our family and friends.

I jumped at the sound of the door opening. Bella walked in smiling.

"I take it the interview went well," I said, getting up to hug and kiss her.

She deepened the kiss for a moment before answering. "Eric said the jobs' as good as mine. We just need to iron out a few details."

I couldn't contain my enormous grin, "Love, this is fantastic! Everything is really happening for us, isn't it?"

"It is, indeed," she said. "Oh, Eric wants to take us out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Ahhh, more celebrations," I said. "Well, I guess I can bear another hang over, so long as it's for a good cause."

She laughed and kissed me again.

Dinner was nice, we went to a sushi place – not usually my cup of tea, but sushi wasn't as disgusting as I remembered it to be.

After a few courses and a few rounds of sake, Bella and I made it back to our room before becoming too inebriated.

She kicked her shoes off and lay down on the bed while I used the bathroom. When I walked back into the room, she gazed up at me with a pair of bedroom eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"You."

"That's funny," I said as I descended upon her. "I was just thinking of you, as well."

"I bet you were," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I was thinking of every naughty thing I'm going to do to you tonight."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed against my lips.

"But first, I think I need to get you out of this silly, little dress."

**BPOV**

Edward pulled me up from the bed and reached around me, tugging the zipper to my dress down. He then slowly trailed his hands back up to my shoulders and peeled the dress from my body, kissing each inch of exposed skin as it was revealed to him.

He stopped when he got to my belly button and licked and sucked at my lower stomach, my hands went, instinctively, to his hair.

Once my dress was in a puddle around my feet, Edward moved toward my panties. He pulled at the waistband playfully with his teeth and looked up at me mischievously. Then, he slipped his thumbs under the edges on both sides and pulled them to my feet. I stepped out and he threw them, and my dress, across the room.

With incredible speed, he pushed me back onto the bed and proceeded to kiss his way up my right leg, starting at my ankle.

He stopped at my inner thigh and started biting and sucking at a spot near the juncture between my leg and hip. His reached his right hand up to the apex of my legs and started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I started writhing as he slipped two fingers inside of me and slowly moved them in and out while still stimulating me.

Once he had left a fairly good love bite on my leg, his tongue took the place of his thumb, flicking up and down over my clit – already beyond sensitive from his previous attention.

My hips started bucking; I was seconds away from cumming when he stopped – but only for a moment.

He replaced his two fingers with his tongue, as his mouth embraced me, gently sucking at my entrance.

I didn't need any further stimulation to cum.

I lay there as he removed his clothing and walked to his suitcase to retrieve a condom. He put it on and returned to me, pulling me close for a long, sweet kiss.

"That was incredible," I said breathlessly.

"That's just the beginning, Love."

He rolled me onto my back and lay between my legs, entering me slowly. I was moaning again before long when he stopped again. An idea seemed to come to him.

He pulled away from me. "Turn around, Love."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Trust me, Love. Turn around and get up on your knees. There's something I've always wanted to try."

I obeyed. The truth is, I've been curious about this particular position myself. I rolled onto my stomach and got on my hands and knees. He positioned himself behind me and guided his penis back into me; it felt strange, but wonderful.

Once he worked himself back into a steady rhythm, he leaned over my back and pulled my hair so it was all over my right shoulder. He reached his left arm around my waist to keep me steady while his right hand covered mine on the bed.

"Does this feel good, Love?" He whispered into my ear.

I turned my face towards his. "Yes."

"Good," he said as his lips burned their way down my jaw to my neck where he proceeded to suck and bite at me. I knew I was going to be covered in welts in the morning from all of his biting and sucking, but I didn't care. In fact, it was actually turning me on.

After a moment, his pace quickened. He pulled back from me and grabbed my hips roughly. He was pounding into me so fast and hard, it almost started to hurt. But, then again, it wasn't a pain I minded all that much.

I buried my face into the sheets and grabbed onto the nearest pillow as I screamed in climax. I heard Edward grunt my name behind me as he collapsed against my back, spent.

We stayed in that position for a minute or two before Edward pulled out of me and grabbed my waist, turning me to face him as we lay back.

I looked into his eyes; it looked like he had been crying.

"Edward? Are you OK?"

He nodded. "It's just…I love you so much, angel. You're so sweet and loving and trusting – sometimes I feel like I can't take it."

I felt a few tears of my own start to well up.

"I love you too, Edward," I said, trying not to get too choked up. "You're the best thing that's every happened to me. I don't think I could live without you now."

Our lips met as he pulled my leg up to rest around his hip. We lay there, sated and happy.

I couldn't believe my dreams – all of them – were all coming true.

**Yes, Bella and Edward will be returning to London in the next couple of weeks. Next up, we'll learn all about Alice and Jasper's honeymoon, and, maybe, one of Bella's parents will make a cameo appearance.**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

**I churned this one out at work today, enjoy…**

**BPOV**

Out of all the times I had been to New York, this past weekend had to be the greatest experience I had ever had in the Big Apple.

I walked into work on Monday with a smile that refused to yield. Angela noticed my sunny demeanor.

"Whoa Bells, you're practically glowing," she said as we both got our fill of coffee in the break room.

"Well, I don't know if you heard the news..."

"Oh, I did," she smiled. "We all did! It's so great -- you getting that job -- you totally deserve it."

"Thanks," I said as we walked back to our desks.

I took a couple of interviews that morning before I got a call from Eric at NME.

"Hey Bella! Good news, my editors are as in love with you as I am! We just need you to fax over all of your information: birth certificate and social security card; so we can get you a work permit here."

"OK, I'll fax it to you right away," I said.

"Sounds good, I'll be in the office until 7 tonight," he said. "The permit should take about three weeks to get approved; but we're hoping we can speed that process along a little bit."

"That'd be great," I said, relieved.

"That anxious to get out of the US, eh?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Nah," Eric laughed. "Well...yes, but I'm just glad you're so excited to come here."

We laughed a little bit more before I hung up and reluctantly went back to work. Angela was by my desk as soon as the receiver was back on the hook.

"Was that the people in London?"

"Yep," I smiled, turning toward her.

"What did they say?"

"He just wanted my information. Oh, that reminds me, I'm gonna have to leave a bit early for lunch so I can fax him my stuff before he leaves the office."

I looked to the clock and noticed it was 11:30 a.m. that would make it 6:30 p.m. in London. I rushed to my car to get home and get my info to send.

Edward wasn't there when I got to the apartment -- probably out taking photos -- however, there was still a surprise for me when I walked through the door.

"Mom?"

She sat there in one of my barstools with a bored expression.

"You don't look happy to see me," she said, turning back to a martini glass she had sitting on my counter.

I gave her my best, fake, shit-eating grin, "Mom, so nice to see you! I see you've already got into my gin."

She returned the grin -- hell, she's the one I learned it from.

"So, why are you home at this hour?" She asked, taking a sip.

"I needed to grab something; I'm on my lunch hour. Now, mom, the real question is: what the hell are you doing here?"

"Bella Marie Swan, that is no way to talk to your mother."

I crossed my arms and gave her my best stare down until she answered my question.

She sighed, "I just wanted to see you."

"Bullshit."

She scowled, "Phil and I had a fight," she said, finally. "I think he may be leaving me."

I was unmoved, "And?"

She actually had the audacity to look hurt.

"Bella! How can you be so cruel to me?"

"Mother, you haven't exactly done anything in the past five years that would compel me to sympathize with you."

"So that's the way it's going to be, is it?" She asked.

"Yes! Now, I have to get back to work and get something sent out before noon, so if you don't mind I'm leaving." I opened the door and walked back to my car. Something told me this wasn't the end of this.

**EPOV**

I left Bella's flat at about 10 a.m. and decided to go to a cafe and people watch for a bit. It was one of my favorite things to do back home: watch people in their everyday lives and, occasionally, snap a conspicuous photo or two.

I drank upwards of five cups of coffee as I sat outside, enjoying the nice -- but rather humid -- summer day. Once I grew tired of sitting, I looked at my watch and saw that I had spent almost four hours sitting there. But, still, time well wasted.

I got back to the flat a little after 2 and noticed a martini glass sitting on Bella's counter. Had she come home and enjoyed a tipple without me?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a sound came from the bathroom. A lady dressed very elegantly came through the door and screamed at the sight of me.

"Who are you?" She cried.

"I'm Edward, I'm Bella's boyfriend. Are you Bella's Mum?"

"Yes," she said, calming down a bit. "I didn't know Bella had a boyfriend."

"It's rather new. I'm Alice's brother; we started dating when she went back to London for the wedding."

"What wedding? And who's Alice?"

This woman clearly knew nothing about her daughter.

"You know, Alice. One of Bella's best friends? We were all classmates when Bella came out to England for boarding school."

"Ah, yes, I remember her mentioning some of her British friends," she said. I detected a slight air of condescension.

"Yes, Alice got married on the 7th and Bella flew out for it."

"And she found you, did she?" She was giving me a once over that made my skin crawl. No wonder Bella doesn't talk about her much.

"Well, we've known each other for years. We just finally realized we were meant to be together."

"Awww, that's so sweet," she was walking towards me in what I assume was meant to be a seductive fashion. My fight or flight response was beginning to rear its ugly head.

"So, are you visiting for a while?" I asked as I moved behind the counter, out of her reach.

"No, I just had some news for Bella."

"Did she tell you her news?"

"No," she said. "What news?"

"I should probably let her tell you."

"Oh, come on now, you can tell me," she said, reaching out to stroke my shoulder. I rejected the urge to shudder. "I'll still act surprise when she tells me herself."

I needed to get away from this woman. "Excuse me, won't you? I need to use the loo."

I practically ran into the bathroom and got my phone out to call Bella.

"Hey babe!" She said, cheerfully. "What are you up to? Are you gonna come in and visit me today? All the girls here miss the hot, British guy."

I would have chuckled, if I wasn't slightly panicked.

"Love, did you know your Mum's here?"

She sighed, "She's still there?"

"Yes, and I think she's on her third martini."

She chuckled darkly, "Only three? She's pacing herself."

"What should I do? I've locked myself in the loo, but I'll have to come out eventually."

She laughed. "Yeah, she's frightening, isn't she?"

"She makes Jason Voorhees' mum look like June-bloody-Cleaver!"

"Well, just say I needed you to bring me something and grab the bus out here."

"What should I grab?"

"My portfolio, it's under my bed. Go grab it and say I need it now and I can't get away from work."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible."

I walked out and ran straight to Bella's bed, taking the black binder from under it and walked into the kitchen area.

"Sorry to rush out, but Bella needs this. I have to go catch the next bus and get it to her."

"You don't need to take a bus," she said. "I'll take you in my car."

"Oh no, Mrs. Swan; please don't trouble yourself, Bella wouldn't want you to do that."

"I know," she said mischievously. "Why do else do you think I want to do it? And, it's Renee, by the way, not Mrs. Swan. Mr. Swan and I divorced years ago."

She grabbed the portfolio from my hands before I could stop her and started out the door. I followed behind, defeated.

We got to the office and I stopped by Karen at the front desk.

"Hello gorgeous," she greeted me. "Here to see Bella?"

"Yep, she needed something, she knows I'm coming."

"Who's this?"

"Hi," Renee said, putting her arm around my waist and stepping toward Karen's desk. "I'm Renee, I'm Bella's mother."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Swan," Karen said.

"It's Renee, Bella's father and I am no longer married." Jesus, did this woman need to drag out her family's dirty laundry to everybody?

"Well, go on back then, Edward."

I walked at an alarming pace, trying to keep Renee well behind me; I wanted to give Bella fair warning of what was coming.

"Hello Love, here you are," I said, putting the portfolio on her desk.

"Wow, that was fast," she said, standing to hug me.

"Well, I got a ride here from your mother," I said, jerking my head at the Prada clad figure skulking in behind me.

All of the color drained from Bella's face, "What in Lucifer's reach is my mother doing here?"

"She wouldn't let me take the bus," I whispered. "She demanded she come along."

"Sorry," she said, burying her face in my shoulder. "It's not your fault; my mother is a pushy, manipulative bitch."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Bella," Renee said, apparently overhearing our conversation.

"Why are you still here, mom? Don't you have some servants you could be terrorizing?"

"I've laid everybody off, Bella," Renee said. "I'm thinking of making a fresh start on the west coast. Actually, I was hoping maybe you could try to find some work out there. There are plenty of good newspapers in California."

"Why on earth would I want to move to California, mom?"

"Don't you want to be close to me?" Renee seemed to be showing some hidden, vulnerable side.

"Not really," Bella said, cavalierly. "Come to think of it, this is the first time you've ever expressed any interest in being close to me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just want to get to know my daughter, that's all."

"After almost 25 years, mom? It doesn't work that way; you either take an interest from the start, or you get on with your life. I'm getting on with mine."

Renee looked at me, then back to Bella. "With him, I assume."

"Yes," Bella said, gripping my hand tightly. "I got a job out in London and I should be able to move out there in a few weeks or so. I'm finally, really going to have my own life with someone I love. And I hope you can be happy for me."

Renee looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I can. You're at least older than I was when your father and I got married. Who knows, maybe you two will last."

Just when I was beginning to feel somewhat sympathetic for Renee, she gets all moody and condescending. What a nightmare this woman is.

"We will last," I said, defensively. "Bella's not like you; she's a loving, wonderful person who cares about people. And she's like that, despite having a mother like you."

Renee was taken aback by my sudden outburst. She scowled at me then looked to Bella.

"Well, don't you have a precious little lap-dog on your hands?" She asked haughtily.

"Goodbye, mother," Bella said dismissively. "Have a great time in California."

Renee turned on her heel without another word and stormed out dramatically. I turned Bella to face me, "You alright, Love?"

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. "I think I'll just take the rest of the day off."

She turned to grab her purse and walked to say goodbye to Michael; we drove home in silence.

**BPOV**

I was still fuming when we got home.

Goddamn that woman! Why did she have to come back into my life just when I'm starting to feel happy again? Poor Edward; I didn't want him to have to see me get in a fight with my mother. And I certainly didn't want him to have to spend time alone with her.

I was just about to tell him all of this when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Why's your sister calling me?" I asked, flipping the phone so it went to speaker.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Al, it's me. What's up? Why are you calling me on your honeymoon?"

"Well, we had to cut it short because I got sick. So, we're back in London."

"Oh no, Al! I'm so sorry; what's wrong? Have you seen the doctor yet?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw then doctor today and well, I'm pregnant," Alice said.

Edward and I looked to each other excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Edward yelled, taking the phone from me. "I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Bella? Do you have me on speaker phone?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I figured whatever you had to tell me, you wouldn't mind Edward hearing."

"That's true enough," she said. "So, Eddie, how are you enjoying Philly?"

"It's OK, I guess," he said, giving me a teasing look. "But I miss London. So does Bella; that's why she's coming back with me."

"Is that true, Bella?" Alice asked. "Do you get to come back to London?"

"As soon as my visa comes in -- should be about three weeks or so," I said.

"But, how?"

"My boss here helped me get a job with NME there in London. So, now I get to be where I've always belonged."

I looked to Edward who leaned in and placed his forehead to mine.

"BELLA!! This is so great! I was hoping my baby would grow up to know its Auntie Bella, and now it will!" Alice said -- ever the sentimental fool.

"I'm so happy for you, Al! You're going to be such an amazing mother," I said.

"Thanks Bells. Well, I'll let you two go -- and I'll be counting the days until you are back to civilization."

Edward and I laughed, "Bye Al!"

I flipped the phone shut and turned to Edward, "Congratulations, Uncle Eddie!"

"Congrats to you too, Auntie Bella!"

He kissed me, lifting me onto the counter so I was closer to his height; his hands remained at my thighs as me massaged his way upward.

"Uncle Eddie, are you feeling naughty?" I asked against his lips.

"Mm-Hmm," was his only reply.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Well, then you'd better take me to a more comfortable location. I'm not really in the mood to get busy on the countertop."

He lifted me effortlessly and made it to the bed in three, quick steps. Our clothes were off in record time.

I found myself drowning in him as he made me cum again and again that night. I forgot all about the day's unpleasantness.


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

**Alice is pregnant; Bella got the job – what else does the future hold for our heroes?**

**Let's find out…**

**BPOV**

**Friday, July 25**

Alice's announcement had put me in good spirits for a few days – but, the past few mornings have been difficult for me. Wonderful nights with Edward have now begun to segue into mornings of frequent sickness.

And, I was a little wary as to what that could mean.

Edward and I had always been so careful; but after wracking my brain for a while, I realized there was one time we did manage to throw caution into the wind: the morning after Alice and Jasper's wedding.

For a few brief moments, Edward and I made love without restraint…and without protection. Health class in high school – not to mention certain instances with other girls I've known – taught me to understand that that one, flickering moment is really all it takes.

I wasn't really worried, per say. I know that I am an adult and fully capable of raising a child on my own, if I needed to. And beyond that, I was almost 100 percent sure that Edward wasn't the type to find out I'm pregnant and start looking for the exit.

He had already made it abundantly clear to me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I assumed that that meant having kids with me, as well. Though, we had yet to discuss the issue.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I wasn't even certain I was pregnant.

Two days of morning sickness doesn't necessarily mean I may be expecting – I had to keep in mind that those days I had consumed a great deal of Indian food. I mean, I love the stuff, but it wreaks havoc on my system. And, eating those leftovers last night probably wasn't helping matters.

And, yes, my period is more than a week late. But that doesn't necessarily mean anything, either. It happens all the time – not every woman is regular as clockwork.

But, still, I have to be sure on this one. Though, I didn't want to do it alone.

I grabbed Angela after work was over.

"Hey, you don't have any plans right now, do you?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"No; I'm meeting my boyfriend later, but I can hang for a while," she said. "Why? What's up?"

"Ummm…" I began tentatively. "I need a favor, actually."

She gave me a worried look, "are you OK?"

"I think so," I said. "I just need to go to the store to get something, and I really don't want to go alone."

"Why? What is it?"

I looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"A pregnancy test," I whispered.

She looked shocked, but kept her cool – she seemed to realize that I want to keep this relatively hush-hush.

"OK," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and we left without another word.

We stopped at a Walgreen's near my apartment. I was trying to be casual as I strolled the aisles, pretending like it was no big deal and I was just there to buy some lip gloss or something.

I didn't know why I should feel guilty or weird about buying a pregnancy test. Having Edward's baby actually sounded like one of the more amazing things I'll ever do in my life. I think it's just first mom jitters – it may take some time to come to terms with being pregnant, if that is in fact the case.

Then there's the fact that this is all unplanned. I'm not one to rush into things without a plan of attack – and, neither is Edward.

But, then again, our relationship has been all about these unexpected moments. Why break the cycle now?

I finally found my way to the aisle that held contraception and pregnancy tests – side-by-side. I tried not to laugh out loud at the contradiction.

Angela stood beside me.

"So," she said, "what'll it be? You want this to be as accurate as possible, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "So, what are you thinking? Should I go for the most expensive?"

"Maybe," she said. "Or, better yet, go for one that's kind of moderately priced. That way you can buy more than one and be absolutely sure."

"How many should I get?" I asked, grabbing a First Response package in front of me.

"I'd say three, right?" She asked. "That way you'll be absolutely sure."

"Have you been watching _Juno_ again?" I teased.

"Hey, it still seems like a good idea to me."

"Yeah," I added. "And I could go for some Sunny D, anyway."

We laughed and headed to the drink aisle.

When Angela and I got back to my apartment, I sent Edward to get some pizza and movies for the night. I figured that this would keep him occupied for at least a half hour or so.

The first two tests were varied: the first didn't seem to work at all, and the second seemed to show me what appeared to be two lines, but I wanted to be sure.

I opened up the third package after downing the last of my drink.

"OK, third time's a charm, right?"

Angela nodded encouragingly.

I bolstered up my courage and returned to the bathroom.

As I walked out, I felt even more nervous than the first two times.

"Well," I said, looking at Angela. "This is it."

She came over and put her arm around me when the front door opened.

"Hey, Love! You wouldn't believe how quick they were at that pizza place. And, I didn't get any movies, but I thought we could try _Pride and Prejudice_ again – since I know how much you love it and all," he gave me a sultry look on that last statement, and I had a flashback to the last time we watched that movie – or, more specifically, what we did afterward.

"What are you two up to?" He asked, sounding suspicious but keeping it playful.

"Nothing," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's just girl talk."

Suddenly, the egg timer in the bathroom beeped.

"What was that?" Edward asked, no longer distracted by my alluring presence.

I walked back into the bathroom and picked up the little white stick: two pink lines – as clear as day.

Edward walked up behind me.

"Bella, Love, what's up? What were you timing?"

I turned and handed him the test. His face went white as a sheet.

"Does this…is this…are you really…." Sentence structure seemed to escape him at the moment. Hell, it escaped me, too.

So, I just nodded.

After a brief hesitation, he picked me up and twirled me around in the air.

"Bella! Oh, my love, this is incredible! We're going to be parents! You're going to have my baby! I don't think I've ever been so happy in all my life."

I knew he was going to be happy about the news, but this was unexpected: he was ecstatic! And I was beginning to feel overwhelmed; he loved me this much? It was almost too much to take in.

"Edward," I said as I collapsed around his neck, my eyes beginning to tear up. "I'm so happy you feel this way. I mean, I knew you wouldn't react badly, but I didn't think you'd be this thrilled."

He smiled at me and placed his hand behind my head, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Bella – my love, my life – this is the greatest news I've ever gotten," he said, pressing his forehead to mine. "I love you so much!"

"I love you more," I said.

Angela had quietly slipped out a while ago, letting us enjoy our news alone.

"We need to celebrate," Edward said.

"Well, what do you think the pizza and movie was for?"

"Oh, Love, we have that every Friday. We should go out or something!"

"Actually, Love," I said. "I just want to stay here with you. I think going out would be kind of anti-climactic, don't you?"

"I guess that's true," he relented. "So, _Pride and Prejudice_ then?"

"How about _Stardust_?"

"Oh no – we're not going to watch the opening scene over and over again just so you can ogle Ben Barnes, are we?" Edward asked, exasperated.

"I promise, no ogling," I said. "And, besides, Barnes is cute – but he's no Edward Cullen."

He grinned and carried me over the couch.

**EPOV**

After _Stardust_, Bella requested a showing of _Amalie_. The movie finished around midnight – and Bella was already asleep.

In fact, she fell asleep a little after _Amalie_ began; I know because I really couldn't be bothered to actually watch the movie, romantic as it is. Not when I had this angel seated so near me.

She was lying across my lap with her head against the arm of the couch. She turned, suddenly, and was facing me as she tucked her hands under her chin and curled into a ball. I almost had to laugh; it was too cute for words.

However, I wasn't about to let the newly pregnant love of my life sleep on a couch. I gently picked her up and walked her to the bed – our bed, as it had officially been christened. In fact, I'm already planning on finding a way to get it back to London when we're ready to leave.

I placed Bella down, but I guess I wasn't being gentle enough – she stirred, then looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Daddy," she said.

I decided to goad her a bit, "you're not getting into that dirty talk again, are you?"

She gave me her best dirty look and swatted my arm.

"Perv," she said. "I'm just commenting on how you are a new father."

"I know, Love," I said, lying beside her to take her in my arms. "I'm teasing you. You're so much fun to tease."

She pretended to pout until I began kissing her neck. I worked my way to that area between her ear and neck that made her weak – she promptly gasped when I hit just the right spot.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Yes Love?"

"Make love to me," she said, looking at me with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Are you sure, Love? You're not too tired?"

She kissed my roughly and pull my hips into hers. That was all the encouragement I needed.

I had her out of her dress with astonishing speed and was about to pull away to grab our protection when I remembered: we wouldn't need any.

I think that got me even more excited; knowing that there didn't need to be any barrier between Bella and me. For the first time since that morning in London, I would really be able to feel her warmth all around me.

I wasn't about to rush this.

**BPOV**

Once Edward found that spot on my neck that he knew drove me crazy, there was no turning back. I needed him – I needed him more than water, more than air, more than life.

And he clearly had the same need.

He rushed through undressing both me and himself; then seemed to slow down once we were both there, lying side-by-side, just gazing at each other. He placed his hand on my cheek for a moment, and then let it graze softly from my face, over my shoulder and down my arm until it rested possessively on my hip. He massaged my hip gently as he kissed me with more tenderness than he ever had before – I wasn't even sure that was possible.

My hands, however, were placed firmly on his chest, kneading the hard muscles of his pecs and abs and tracing the outlines they made in his skin. My hands, somehow, found their way down to his already throbbing erection. I wrapped my hand around the base of the shaft and he gasped as his head tilted up and he rolled onto his back. I started stroking slowly until I was struck by an idea.

As he lay there on his back, enjoying my attention, I stopped – much to his chagrin – and surprised him by straddling his hips.

"Bella, Love, what are you doing?"

"Trying something new," I said.

He realized what I meant to do and got an evil, sexy smirk on his face, "Cheeky bint."

I positioned him at my entrance and slowly lowered myself onto him, effectively wiping that smirk off of his face. His eyes rolled back into his head as he bucked his hips up toward me.

"No, Edward, be a good boy," I teased, placing my hands on his hips to steady him.

He growled low in his throat as I slowly began lifting myself up and down, rotating my hips over him.

I honestly never thought I would like this position, but I was enjoying being on the more dominant end of the situation. I leaned back and quickened my pace, lifting my hips up and down with wild abandon. It was one of the most liberating experiences I've ever had.

But, it was short-lived.

As I felt the muscles in my lower belly begin to tighten, I also felt myself being lifted and rolled onto the bed – Edward had changed our positions. I was about to protest when he started stroking my clit, helping me cum.

"Bella! My beautiful, beautiful Bella!" I could hear the emotion in his voice – he was crying. "I love you so much! I can't believe you're actually going to have my baby! I'm the fucking luckiest man alive!"

I started to cry as well.

"Edward! I love you too! I can't wait to have your baby and start our life together!"

We both found our climaxes at the same moment and Edward fell against me, spent and sated and crying.

And, we just lay there together – crying. After a few minutes, he lifted his head to look at me.

"Bella, you are going to marry me, aren't you?"

I was taken aback, we had talked about spending our lives together, but he had never actually proposed.

"Do you mean it?" I asked. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, you silly girl," he laughed. "I can't live without you."

"Yes!" I cried. "I will marry you."

His bottom lip quivered a bit as he bent his head down to kiss me.

"That's all I needed to hear," he said.

**Next up, we'll pick up at the announcement of the pregnancy/engagement, and the actual move to London.**

**Don't worry, it gets so much yummier!**


	18. Chapter 18

As promised: the big move

**As promised: the big move**

**BPOV**

**Wednesday, August 6**

Eric really came through for me, my work permit was approved in less than three weeks, and now Edward and I were on our way to London.

According to my first doctor's visit, I am about a month along in my pregnancy. It's pretty funny watching Edward get all over-protective over me – well, more over-protective than usual, that is.

He wouldn't let me lift a finger while we were packing; and I could forget carrying my bags to the airport. I had to fight just to get the right to handle my carry-on.

"Edward! I'm only a month along, I don't need to be coddled this much," I whined.

"I'm not letting the mother of my child lift all of that luggage – I probably wouldn't have let you carry any of it even if you weren't pregnant. Christ, Love, but you have a lot of stuff!"

"Hey," I said defensively. "It all serves a purpose. You're lucky I decided to sell of most of my furniture."

He looked like he was about to say something, then dropped the subject.

On the plane, I settled in with a book and my mp3 player. I looked over to Edward, who was giving me a bemused look – I took one ear bud out, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, I see, you don't feel like talking to me anymore – bored with me already, eh?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, don't get uppity with me because you forgot to bring something to read," I countered.

He chuckled before he leaned over to kiss my temple.

"Meh," he said, returning to his headrest. "I'll probably be asleep in about 10 minutes, anyway."

We landed at Heathrow a little before 8 p.m. and were greeted by Edward's dad.

"Welcome back, you two," Mr. Cullen said. "How was the flight?"

"It was fine," I said as he kissed my cheek in greeting. "Edward slept pretty much the whole way here."

"Why'd you go and do that, son? You're not going to get to sleep tonight now, you know."

Edward just shook his head at his father as he grasped my hand and led me toward baggage claim. He started pulling our bags off of the conveyer belt as his dad wandered over with a baggage cart.

"Oh, good idea," I said to Mr. Cullen, "seeing as how I'm not allowed to carry anything."

Edward shot me a look and I remembered: we haven't told anybody I'm pregnant yet.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Cullen asked. "My son's so old fashioned he won't let his lady carry her own things? Very chivalrous, Eddie."

I sighed and gave Edward a relieved look.

"You taught me well, old man," Edward said.

Edward piled all of the luggage into his father's car and we headed to their house – how I missed that place; so warm and loving and inviting. It's the only house I've ever been in that's actually felt like a home to me.

Mrs. Cullen, Alice and Jasper were holding dinner for us. After we ate, Edward reach down and took my hand as he leaned in and whispered, "Are you ready to tell them now, Love?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded. He stood up and cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Mum, Dad, Alice, Jasper – we have something to tell you all," Edward began. "First of all, I've asked Bella to be my wife; and she said yes."

Alice jumped out of her seat to throw her arms around my neck as Jasper and Mr. Cullen stood to shake Edward's hand.

"And," I added, squeezing Alice tightly. "I'm pregnant."

Alice returned my hug so intensely I began to lose my breath.

"BELLA!! Oh my god! We're going to be pregnant together! This is amazing, I've always dreamed of something like this! I can't believe it's actually coming true!"

"Alice….air…" I wheezed out.

Edward looked to his mother, who was sitting quietly with her head down.

"Mum, what are you thinking about? You're happy for us, right?"

Mrs. Cullen lifted her head; she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes Edward, I'm so happy for you! It's just a little hard for a mother to take – both of my babies are grown up and having babies of their own!"

She doubled over and put her face in her hands as sobs wracked her body. Mr. Cullen ran to her side.

"Christine, Love, it's alright," Mr. Cullen said, rubbing her back gently. "We're not losing our children; they're just growing up is all. And, just think; now we'll have grandbabies to spoil. You'll love that."

After a moment, Mrs. Cullen calmed down and lifted her head back up, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You're right, Love," she said, looking to me and Edward. "I'm sorry; it just hit me all of a sudden. I didn't mean to ruin your announcement! I'm so happy for all of you!"

She stood and rushed to me and Edward, hugging us both tightly.

"Thanks, Mum," Edward said, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Well," Mrs. Cullen said, "this calls for some tea and some of my famous chocolate biscuits, doesn't it?"

**The next morning**

I started my job at NME today; I didn't have to be in until 10 a.m., though. That was much better than getting up every day at 6:30.

I was just relishing my extra sleep time when Edward began nuzzling the back of my neck. Then, he started slowly massaging my back. Wow, I get to wake up to this every day? This marriage thing is sounding better by the day.

"Good morning, my love," he purred into my ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"How could I not, sleeping next to you," I responded, turning to face him for a good morning kiss.

I looked to the clock, it was 7:30. I figured I might as well get up and enjoy a few hours with Edward before I go to work. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower as Edward walked in behind me.

"So," he said with a hint of sexiness to his voice, "do I get to share a shower with my fiancé this morning?"

"What if your parents walk in?"

"They're already up and at work," he said.

"Well, in that case…"

Usually, I spend about 10 minutes in the shower before work, but Edward and I stayed under the water until it started to run cold.

I was in very high spirits as I got dressed. Edward was in the kitchen, making me tea and toast.

"So, what will you be up to today?" I asked as he handed me a tea cup and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Flat hunting," he said. "You don't want to stay here for long, right?"

I grimaced. I love Edward's parents, but I don't like the idea of living with them for more than I week or so.

"That's what I thought," he laughed. "I'll try to find a place near where you work. Maybe I'll even pop in for a minute or two, just to see how things are going."

"That sounds fantastic," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

I finished my toast and Edward drove me into work before heading off to find us a place to live.

**EPOV**

I drove to a coffee shop to get a cuppa and a newspaper. I sat at a table to peruse the flat adverts. There were a few places in Lewisham that seemed reasonable; across the river, some places in Leyton weren't bad, either.

I finished my coffee and drove to a few addresses I had circled in the paper. A nice little studio in Lewisham was a little over £600 a month, and the neighbors seemed nice.

I debated trying Blackheath, which was a slightly more expensive area, before heading south to Ladywell. However, that trip didn't produce any prospects.

Getting back in my car, I reckoned trying across the river was probably my best option. The flats in Leyton were actually very nice for how inexpensive they were.

All of the one bedroom flats I looked at were under ₤200 a week. Then I stopped; I had forgotten that soon we would need an extra room with a baby on the way.

I took the newspaper out of my glove box and looked again. That's when I noticed it, a two-bedroom flat for only £220 per week in Waterloo. It was actually pretty perfect.

It was a bit more than I had intended to look at, but for the area, it was a steal. It put us very close to the heart of London, without us having to tighten our belts too much.

I called the landlord and made an appointment to look at the flat tomorrow at 2 – hopefully Bella can get a break for a bit to look at it with me.

I drove home with a smug grin – very proud of the discovery I had just made.

**BPOV**

I got home a little after 6, exhausted but exhilarated.

It was nice that – being on a salary – I didn't have to work a full 8 hours every day. And everyone at NME was so nice.

I walked into the house and was immediately bombarded by Edward's mom.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here, Edward's no help at all," she was flying at about mach 5 as I tried to decipher just what she was talking about.

"Wait, Christine, what's going on? Edward's no help with what?"

"Wedding plans, silly. We need to start planning your wedding," she said. "You want to get married before you give birth, right?"

I guess I hadn't thought about that. Part of me did want to be legally wed before I had this baby – it just felt right to me. Although, I kind of already felt like I was married to Edward; so, I hadn't yet dawned on me that we had to set a date and make plans.

"Oh," I said, "yeah! I guess we need to start making plans."

"That's right, dear. Now come and sit and let's pick out a date."

I sat in the dining room with Mrs. Cullen as Edward walked in and sat next to me, taking my hand.

"So," Mrs. Cullen began, "when should it be? A winter wedding could be quite lovely, couldn't it? Or, better yet, late fall, so we could still have it outside somewhere?"

"Not outside," I said. "I don't want it to be a big deal. We could find a reception hall somewhere so we don't have to worry about weather."

"Oh Bella, you're no fun," she said. "How about October? That would be enough time to plan things out."

Edward looked to me with a quizzical expression, I nodded.

"October sounds good," I said. "Maybe sometime in the first couple of weeks, before it gets too cold."

"How about October 10th?" Mrs. Cullen asked. "That's a nice, round number; no one will forget that, will they?"

"OK," Edward said. "October 10th it is."

He squeezed my hand and I looked at him excitedly; this was really happening, we're really getting married.

"Now that that's settled," Mrs. Cullen continued, "how about we get to colors? Bella, what kind of colors do you want?"

"Dark blue," Edward said.

"Oh Edward, you men are no good at picking colors," his mother said.

"Actually," I added, "that's perfect; I love dark blue. I'm thinking something not quite navy, but darker than royal blue….And silver – blue and silver."

"Oooo, that would be beautiful," Mrs. Cullen said. "Now, how about the dress? If you're going to be three months pregnant, you're not going to be showing too much – but we should still find a style that suits you."

"Why don't we start looking this weekend?" I said, not wanting to delve too far into clothing talk.

"I already set up an appointment with the place Alice went to," Mrs. Cullen said. "It's Saturday at 1 p.m."

"Sounds good," I said, thinking desperately of a subject change. "I'm starving; do you need help with dinner, Christine?"

"Oh no, dear," she said. "It's all in the oven; it should be ready in no time."

**EPOV**

I managed to pull Bella away from my mother long enough to tell her about the flat in Waterloo.

"That sounds great, Edward," she said.

"It's not too much?" I asked. "I mean, how much do you think we can afford?"

"Well, I'm going to be making £30,000 a year, so that's about £2,500 per month," she said. "Plus, we'll have what you make freelancing."

"I usually pull in about the same every year," I said. "And, I suppose I could take up a more permanent job. I could apply for a spot at a paper or something."

"But, you love freelance," she argued. "You said it yourself: you get to be your own boss."

"Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," I said, kissing her forehead. "So, can you make it to the tour tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said, "I can work around it."

**Next up: Bella and Edward find the flat of their dreams and move in. Plus, I think we'll get to that wedding – which may happen sooner than expected.**

**Tune in and drop out, kids…**


	19. Chapter 19

So, I feel compelled to comment on some of the reviews that have been made recently

**So, I feel compelled to comment on some of the reviews that have been made recently.**

**I love that you guys review this – you really are the cat's pajamas, I must say.**

**However, some of you have commented on the changing of Edward's parents names, to which I can only chalk up to an author's prerogative: I just picked different names.**

**Yes, I am aware that – depending on his stage of 'life' – Edward's parents' names are either Edward and Elizabeth, or Carlisle and Esme – I have read the books multiple times.**

**However, this is not the Twilight series, this is my story. And, in my story Edward's parents can be named whatever I want them to be named. **

**No offense to those who have commented – I appreciate your concerns and your thoughts. Please keep them coming.**

**BPOV**

**Friday, 2 p.m.**

We walked into the apartment on Chaucer Drive, and I knew right away that this would be our new home. It felt warm and friendly – a place where Edward and I could raise a family together.

My heart started beating rapidly as I stepped across the threshold. I couldn't believe this was the place where I would live with my husband and child. This was all so new to me, and the feelings coursing through my veins were leaving me light-headed.

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his head on my shoulder.

"Do you like it, Love?"

"I love it," I said, turning to brush my forehead against his. "This is our new home."

He smiled and turned me to face him, "that settles it, then."

He kissed me gently before turning to the landlord.

"Well, Waylon, I guess we're moving in."

"Lovely," Waylon said. "Now, we need a couple days to get things in order; how does the 13th sound?"

"I don't know, I may not be able to get out of work," I said.

"The 13th sounds fine," Edward said, turning to me. "Besides, I'm not making you move a single thing. I can get Jasper and Emmett to help me."

I opened my mouth to argue, but knew it would be useless. When Edward set his mind to something, there was no changing it.

"Alright then," Waylon said, "let's pop down to the office and get your information, shall we?"

**EPOV**

It felt weird to get back to my parents' house. It was a combination of restlessness to be free, and a hint of sadness in knowing this officially would never be my home again. As much as my Mum can be a bit overbearing at times, I still love her more than anything.

I walked up to my room and began looking for things that could be packed away immediately, so I wouldn't be scrambling to get things done next week.

I was lying on my bed, lost in thought, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Eddie dear," it was my Mum, "how did everything go today?"

"Great, Mum. Bella really loved it and we'll be able to move in on the 13th."

Mum smiled, but her eyes still held a sad quality to them.

"So soon," she said softly. "My goodness."

She sat on the edge of my bed and I sat up to put my arm around her. I placed my head on her shoulder and rocked us both gently – I hummed a bit to try and sooth her.

"You know I'll always be your little boy, right Mum?" I asked, squeezing her tighter.

"Yes," she breathed, she seemed to be brightening up a bit. "And, at least you're not moving to America. Lord, when you went there with Bella, I was afraid you'd want to stay there."

"That's not going to happen, Mum. Bella loves London as much as I do. And, Waterloo is only five minutes away! I'm sure you'll be over all the time, especially as Bella gets further along in the pregnancy."

"I'm not going to be pushy!" Mum said. "But...yes, I will check in from time to time."

"That's my girl," I said.

The clock said it was about 5:30; Bella would be home soon and I wanted to make her dinner.

"I'm going to pop down to the shop for some things, Mum. Do you need anything while I'm there?"

"No, I'm fine dear."

I was in the midst of making some pasta when Bella walked into the kitchen.

"You're cooking?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm perfectly capable of boiling water."

She lifted the lid on the saucepan that held the Alfredo sauce.

"That smells good! Did you make this from scratch?"

I decided to exaggerate my culinary skills a bit, "yes. Are you proud of your future hubby?"

"I am thoroughly impressed," she said. "Or...at least I would be if I couldn't see the jar that the Alfredo sauce came in sticking out of the trash bin."

I grimaced and turned to my left at the offending object. Stupid, Judas trash bin!

"Awww," Bella consoled, pulling me in for a kiss. "It's OK, Eddie. I don't care if you can't cook. I'm marrying you for your looks, anyway."

"Well, I should have probably guessed that already."

She laughed and swatted me playfully.

"So, when's dinner going to be ready?"

**BPOV**

**Saturday: bridal shop**

I stood on a pedestal, surrounded by so much tulle you'd think I murdered a troupe of ballerinas and stole their costumes.

This style was definitely not me: big, bulky ball gown with a corset top that only served to exaggerate the bottom half to an even greater degree. I looked like a walking cotton ball.

Mrs. Cullen was thrilled with it while Alice was trying to find styles she knew would be more to my liking.

"Oh Bella! You look like an angel!" Mrs. Cullen gushed.

"I'm not sure," I said, hoping I wouldn't hurt her feelings by rejecting the dress. "I don't think the corset top is going to work the farther along I get."

That seemed to make her second-guess the dress. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And," I continued, "I just want something simple. You know, like a nice a-line dress with an empire waist. Like what Alice wore at her wedding."

As if on cue, Alice appeared with an armload of dresses.

"That sounds perfect, Bells. Doesn't it, Mum?"

Mrs. Cullen seemed to debate for a moment.

"But, you should feel like a princess on your wedding day," he argued.

"Oh Mum," Alice said, rolling her eyes, "you and I had this same argument before my wedding. And I told you that a girl doesn't need a ball gown to feel like a princess. Sometimes, she just needs to feel comfortable."

Mrs. Cullen still looked put out.

"How about you find some more dresses?" I said to my future mother-in-law. "And I'll try on both yours and Alice's and then make a decision."

This pleased her as she turned to pick out some garments.

"You don't have to humor her," Alice said. "It's your day."

"Yeah, but I still feel like I'm still on shaky ground with your mom," I countered. "I'm willing to give her a few things if it improves our relationship in any way."

Alice smirked, "you're too nice for your own good, Bella Swan."

The compromise became the choice of an empire waisted, a-line dress that had plenty of tulle underneath, giving it the appearance of a ball gown, without the pain and humiliation of having to shove myself into a human sized ball of cotton.

Even though the lady at the store said we should give it some time and keep on looking for a bit, I knew – just like with the new apartment – that this was my dress. It's exactly how I wanted Edward to see me as I walk down the aisle.

When we got home, none of the men were there, and I went to Edward's bedroom to take a nap. I woke up an hour later in a cold sweat from the dream I had.

It was October 10th, and I was getting ready for my wedding. I looked in a mirror and saw that my face was covered in some kind of rash. My hair appeared to be made out of straw, and no one around me cared enough to help me fix it.

When I went to put my dress on, it ripped up the sides. As I looked down, I noticed that my stomach was about five times its normal size. I ended up having to wrap myself in a quilt and run down the aisle as, apparently, I was late for my own wedding. The heel of my shoe broke and I did a header into the steps at the alter.

I managed to brush of the embarrassment, only to be greeted by Edward, who gave me a disgusted sneer. He looked away from me and that's when I noticed that there was another girl standing next to him in my wedding dress. I'd know that bottle blond hair anywhere: it was Lauren.

I started to yell for the wedding to stop when I felt myself being pulled backwards, out of the church.

That's when I woke up.

Edward was at my side immediately.

"Love! What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," I gasped. "The worst nightmare in the history of all nightmares. I dreamed my wedding dress didn't fit me and you didn't love me anymore."

I actually started to cry, this dream just felt too real to me.

Edward pulled me in and kissed the top of my head. He rubbed my back until the tears subsided.

"Bella – my silly, sweet, lovely Bella," he said. "How could I ever not love you? I couldn't live without you! You're my life; my heart and my soul. You're going to marry me and have my baby. I don't think I've ever loved anyone or anything this much."

"I know I'm being silly," I said. "But, my dreams have ways of coming true -- in some ways. I had dreams of my parents divorcing and shipping me off to some foreign country when I was little."

"Love, that had nothing to do with you," he reasoned. "That didn't happen because you had a dream about it."

"I know, but how could I have known they were going to send me away? I knew their marriage was falling apart, but I couldn't have guesses they'd get rid of me, could I?"

"I admit, it's weird," he relented. "But, it doesn't mean that this dream you had today is going to come true in any way. It was just a dream."

He kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled at him. But, I was still determined to figure this dream out. We lay there for about a half an hour before it hit me: October 10th. The dream was telling me we should change the date.

"That's it!" I exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What's it?"

"The date, we need to change the date!"

"Of the wedding?"

"Yes! We can still change it, we're not tied to October 10th," I said.

"Calm down, Love, we don't need to change the date," Edward said, trying to sooth me.

"Edward," I whined, "that's the part of my dream that makes the most sense. Why else would it have flashed through my head like that? I'm going to call the church and the reception room tomorrow and see if I can change the date."

"Love…" Edward began.

I threw him my most pitiful look, "Please Edward! I really want this; it will make me feel better."

He sighed and seemed to relent as he kissed my temple.

"I didn't think the pregnancy moodiness was supposed to rear its ugly head this early," he teased.

I slapped his arm and kissed him.

**EPOV**

**Wednesday, the 13****th**

My powers of persuasion were greater than I could have ever imagined.

I managed to wrangle Jasper and Emmett into helping me move into the new flat. Not that there was much to do, mostly clothes and Bella's bed that I had shipped from Philadelphia (and had, very conspicuously, hidden in storage). I had a TV, but nothing to put it on.

It began occurring to me that there were still a few pieces of furniture we needed to get – there was a couch, but no kitchen table. And, I was sure Bella would want some kind of dresser and some more storage shelves.

Emmett, Jasper and I had finished lugging the last of the boxes up stairs – a lovely little feature of our building: no lift! – and we had just opened up a few bottles of Newcastle.

"I'm liking this building," Jasper said. "Well, aside from not having a lift; but, I think Alice and I could be happy in a place like this."

"You two want to move?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we're living in a one room flat right now; we'll need room for the baby."

"There are a couple more places in this building," I said. "We could talk to Waylon about it if you want."

"Maybe," Jasper said, taking a sip of beer. "Lord knows Alice will be ecstatic to be that close to Bella!"

"Yeah," I said, looking at the beer in my hand thoughtfully. "It's going to be pretty cool for us to raise our kids together, isn't it?"

Jasper reached his beer over to tap against mine, "Indeed, mate."

"So…" Emmett awkwardly transitioned. "Are you all up for dinner on Friday?"

"Just us guys?" Jasper asked.

"No," Emmett said. "I mean us and our girls."

"OUR girls?" I asked. "Are you still with Rosalie?"

Emmett had the grace to look bashful.

"Yeah, we've been seeing a lot of each other, actually," he said.

"That's great," Jasper said. "Yeah, we can all get together. It'll be cool, we've never done this couples dating thing before."

"That's because we've never been in stable relationships at the same time," I said.

"So, that settles it," Emmett said. "We'll get together on Friday – say around 7?"

"Sounds good."

**So, will Bella get the date changed? Will Jasper and Alice move in to the neighborhood? Stay tuned to find out…**


	20. Chapter 20

Allow me to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner

**Allow me to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I meant to work on it earlier and found myself repeatedly distracted.**

**First, I spent most of Saturday getting baked (by the sun) and wasted (by too many Bud Lights) **

**I blame my friend, Munchie – he is an enabler!**

**Then today, I just had to see the new Narnia movie! It's pretty awesome, go see it!**

**And now, on with the show…**

**BPOV**

**Friday night, August 15****th**

I had to hand it to Emmett; he really seems to be putting the party-boy days behind him – though, I think a lot of that has to do with Rosalie.

It's a big step in his emotional development for Emmett to invite all of us out, despite the fact that so many single guys have a tendency to despise hanging out with couples. I guess it makes them nervous that they may, too, have to one day grow up and get married.

Well, Emmett could do a lot worse than Rosalie; she's very sweet.

"So, Bella, are you simply gagging for October 10th to get here?" Rosalie asked.

The question made me choke on my water for a moment.

"Oh, well, about that," I started stuttering. "It's not on the 10th anymore."

"What?" Alice chimed in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's only come through this morning," I said. "I got a call from the church and they said they could get us in on September 20th."

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "That's only a month away! How will we have everything done in time?"

"Alice, calm down – there's really not much else to do," I said. "I have my dress, we've picked the colors and the cake and Edward already picked out the tuxes for him and his groomsmen. We just need to get invitations out."

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you in your dress! I bet it's beautiful."

"It is divine," Alice said. "Even better than mine."

"Hey!" Edward said, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear this!"

"Oh, stop!" Alice said, hitting his shoulder. "We're not giving anything away. And besides, you already know she's going to look spectacular."

"True," he said, lifting my chin up towards him so he could give me a gentle kiss.

Emmett proceeded to make gagging sounds before Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. OK, so maybe this maturity thing will take a little longer than expected.

The server came by and set three more beers down in front of the boys, which caused Alice and me to shoot each other looks that said, 'Why?'

Edward caught the look. "What's wrong, Love?"

"It's not fair," I whined. "Alice and I can't have any beer!"

"Well," he smirked playfully, "them's the breaks, kid!"

"So, no chance of you abstaining from alcohol out of sympathy?"

"Nope," he chuckled, lifting his beer to his lips. He's lucky he's so cute, or else I'd smack him one.

"Well," Rosalie said, lifting her wine spritzer. "Here's to the happy couples, who are soon to be happy little families."

"Here, here!" Emmett chimed in, tapping her glass with his bottle as we all reached our drinks up to do the same.

**EPOV**

**Saturday, August 16**

It's been refreshing to come home to a place that I can call my own. Well, that I can call ours, I should say. It's still amazing to me that Bella and I will start our family here. And, truth be told, I was very happy that she moved up the date of the wedding. I simply can't wait to be married to this woman.

We were out at Thames Furniture, looking for a few things to finish off our flat. I had just found a simple, little unit I could put our telly on, while Bella was perusing a selection of bookcases.

"See anything you like?" I asked, resting my chin on her shoulder.

She smiled, "oh, definitely."

"I meant in the form of a bookcase, you little minx."

"Awww, you're no fun," she pouted. This woman will be the death of me.

She looked at the furniture with a furrowed brow, "how much do you think we should spend?"

"It doesn't matter, Love, just pick one you want."

She tilted her face towards me, "Edward! We need some kind of cap on what we're willing to spend here. We're a bit scant right now."

"I love how you're embracing the slang already," I commented, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well, I try," she turned back to the cases. "This one is right up our alley: it's big enough for all of my books and it's only £40."

"Well, if you didn't have so many books, we wouldn't need one at all," I teased. "I can't believe I fell in love with a nerd."

She put her hands on her hips and gave me a reproachful look, "says the man whose read the entire _Lord of the Rings_ series so many times he's lost count."

"Touché."

"But, yeah, I think I like this one."

"Well, it's yours then."

"You're not paying for it," she said.

"Try and stop me."

Before she could start an argument, I looked around the shop thoughtfully.

"What else did we say we needed? Some end tables for the bedroom, right?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Oooo, and a coffee table!"

"And a kitchen table," I remembered. "We should probably go look at those first, right?"

"Anything you want, baby."

After a half hour discussion about how big of a table we would need – taking into account how often we may entertain, and the size of our flat – we finally decided on a simple, rectangular table with four matching chairs for £99.

We lucked out and found some end tables that matched well with the rest of the furniture we were getting for only £35 each. It wouldn't have particularly mattered to me, but Bella was determined not to have too varied an assortment of furniture so as not to end up "living in the Delta house;" whatever that means.

I was just happy that she was happy, and we certainly didn't break the bank on this one, which pleased both of us.

Getting it all up to our flat, however, wasn't the most fun I've ever had.

**BPOV**

Edward still stubbornly refused to let me do any heavy lifting, even as I protested that the doctor told me that I was still very much capable of strenuous activity in the first trimester.

He got some help from a man in the flat next to ours with the table, but proclaimed to be able to carry the rest up by himself. I was three seconds away from smacking him in the head.

He did alright, until he got to his TV stand. He made it up the first flight of stairs (we live on the third floor) before he seemed to suddenly have a lot of trouble with the box. I knew he was never going to admit it, but I'm sure he probably hurt his back a little. I went to my things to see if I had packed any Flexall.

He got everything up and we ordered some Chinese take-away. We were munching away on some Kung Pao chicken and he was continuously rubbing a spot on his lower back. I set my dish aside and patted the part in front of my seat – indicating that I wanted him to sit in front of me. He scooted over without hesitation.

I had learned a little bit about massage therapy from a friend of mine in college. I began kneading at the spot he had been rubbing earlier, enjoying the noises he made as I attempted to make him feel better.

He leaned his head back against me as my thumbs applied just the right amount of pressure to his sore spot.

"Mmmmm, Bella. That feels so good."

"Yeah? Maybe you should throw your back out more often," I teased.

"I did not throw my back out," he tried to get all defensive, but it was difficult as I continued my attentions. I added a little extra enticement by nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Bella…" he warned. "You're going to start something you might not want to finish."

"Oh really?" I countered. "I think I'm up for the challenge. The question is: are you?"

"Always," he suddenly turned to me and kissed me hard, throwing me off for a moment.

I recovered and pulled us back onto the couch, with his breathtaking form hovering over me.

"You know," he mumbled against my lips, "we still haven't properly broken in this couch."

"Probably because I'm not too into the idea of making love on a couch," I said.

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

"Nope," I stated simply.

"Well then, whatever my Bella wants is what my Bella will get," he replied, lifting me off of the couch and walking into our bedroom.

I was so glad that Edward had secretly shipped my bed from Philly. I had thought about doing just that, but decided it would cost too much. But, I had never found a bed as comfortable.

He laid me down and slowly, tantalizingly pulled my capris off. He returned to pull my shirt up and soon I was left in my undergarments, reaching for his shorts – pulling him toward me roughly as I unbuttoned them and tugged the zipper down.

I pulled them down and threw them aside; when I returned to take his shirt off, he was staring at me with the wonderful, loving gaze. It had the power to melt me down to nothing.

"You can't look at me like that," I said. "It's not fair."

"Sorry, Love, I can't be held responsible for my expressions when I look at you."

I pulled his shirt over his head and dragged him back on the bed with me, crashing his lips onto mine as my hands fumbled with his boxers. He grinned against my lips, "having trouble, Love?"

"A bit," I admitted. "Can I get a little help?"

He pulled back and slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down his legs slowly. He sat back and threw them off before returning to hover over me, kiss his way up my stomach and chest as he went.

"Now, Love, this silly little bra has got to go," he said as I arched my back up off the bed to give him better access to the clasp.

He unhooked it and threw it aside. He followed that action up with a removal of my panties, and then returned to me. He sat back on his heels, nestled between my legs and gazing at me. My heart started pounding faster as I imagined what he may be planning to do to me.

He began massaging my thighs; he then turned his face to my left knee, kissing it gently. He moved forward, giving me light kissing along my inner thigh as my pelvis began jutting towards him, anticipating his attention.

He surprised me then by moving past my center and kissing his way up my other leg. I whined a bit at this teasing.

"Now, now, Love," he said. "Don't get impatient. We have all night."

He reached my right knee and suckled gently at the skin there. He reached his hand underneath the curve of my leg, causing me to flinch ever so slightly – but, not slightly enough for him not to notice.

He grinned as he realized yet another area of my body where I am absurdly ticklish. I braced myself for the inevitable attack.

He brushed his hand under my knee again, teasingly, before he tickled feverishly as I thrashed around on the bed, begging for mercy.

"Stop! Edward, please! I can't take it!" I laughed through the tears clouding my eyes. Why did I have to be so damned ticklish? It's a curse.

Edward relented after a while, kissing my knee again. "Sorry, Love; but you're just too damn sexy when you're under a tickle attack."

"You're a sadist!"

"And you're a masochist; or else, why would you love me so much?"

He had me there.

My heart began to return to normal when he began massaging my legs again.

"Are you going to be nice this time?" I asked.

"Always, Love; always."

He reached underneath me and lifted my back side so I rested on his knees. He then lifted my legs so my calves rested on his shoulders.

This was unusual, even for us, but I was excited to see how this position would feel.

He entered me and grasped my hips, pulling me toward him. He lifted off of his heels so he would have better leverage.

Not as good as the traditional style, but this has its advantages.

I leaned my head back as his pace quickened. He gripped my hips tighter as his thrusts became more fervent.

As I felt myself coming close to the brink, I reached my hands back and grabbed the headboard. This could definitely be counted as an advantage to this position: access to headboard.

My walls tightened around him as I came, and I soon felt that marvelous explosion deep inside of me as he came as well. My legs fell, limply, from his shoulders.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned, letting go of the headboard as he stretched himself beside me. "You make me so happy, Edward. How did I get this lucky?"

"Love, I ask myself that question every day."

**EPOV**

**Sunday morning**

I was pulled from my restful sleep by the infernal ringing of my phone. The clock read 9 a.m. I cursed under my breath.

Bella and I finally go to sleep around 4 a.m., after about five or six rounds of incredible love-making. At least we can both rest assured we'll never get fat: we'll just burn calories off in bed.

I took my mobile from the nightstand to see what dead man would dare wake me this early on a Sunday. It was Jasper.

"What mate? Somebody better be dead!" I growled into the phone.

"Aren't we sunny this fine Sabbath?" he joked. "Late night, I suppose?"

"Yes; now what do you want?"

"Just calling to let you know I have an appointment to look at a flat in your building tomorrow. I forgot to mention it on Friday; and I was hoping, maybe, you could be there to walk around the place with me."

"Yeah, of course mate," I said, before I remembered, "wait! I have a shoot at 10 a.m. When is the appointment?"

"3," he said.

"Oh, yeah I can make that," I said. "Just drop by before 3 and we'll talk to Waylon together."

"Thanks mate," Jasper said. "You're the best!"

"And don't you forget it."

So**, we're all moved in – with maybe a few more on the way…**

**I'm hoping to get to the wedding in the next two chapters (but, we'll see!)**

**And right on to loveydove665 for figuring out that the title of this story is from an episode of Gilmore Girls :-)**

**In fact, there are A LOT of GG references here…see if you can spot them!**


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

**I don't know what to say about this chapter except: enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing: Chalan is the name of a girl I work with. I just had to give her a shout out here. Word…**

**EPOV**

**Monday, August 18**

Jasper and I walked into a flat on the fourth floor of the building – essentially a carbon copy of mine and Bella's flat, just with the order of rooms reversed.

I was surprised that Alice was willing to let Jasper make this call on his own; I suppose that leash she has him on is longer than I thought. We walked into every room, checked the closet space (Alice's request) and saw what furniture they might need.

Jasper seemed happy with the situation. "I think we'll take it."

As happy as I was, it wasn't anything compared to Waylon's jubilation. He was damn near giddy at the thought of having a building that was almost full of tenants – I think he said there was only two one-bedrooms and a three-bedroom available.

"Great! Great; let's go down and get things settled then," Waylon said. He's actually quite the amusing little chap: short, with gray hair that encircles his head like a halo. He actually looks a bit like Danny Devito.

"So," I said once we had left the building, "up for some pints?"

"Absolutely, neighbor."

We sat at a little pub and chatted about this and that: football scores, our jobs, how Emmett may just one day turn out to be an actual adult. Then, Jasper gazed at me with a bemused expression.

"So, you ready to get married?"

I was taken aback, but didn't hesitate to say, "of course, mate. I love Bella more than anything. Why? Don't I look ready?"

"Yes, actually," he said. "The reason I asked is because you almost seem too cool about it. Like there's not even the merest hint of nervousness."

"So?"

"It's not normal! I love Alice, too, but you make it look like you don't have a care in the world."

"I don't know, maybe it's just that it doesn't feel like such a big deal," I relented. "Things will be the same as they are now, just in the legal sense. We're practically married already."

"True," Jasper said. "Plus, it probably doesn't hurt that she's up-the-spout already."

"Nope," I said, smirking at the smartass. "It doesn't hurt one bit."

We finished our beers and said our goodbyes before Jasper got in his car and drove off.

**BPOV**

**Saturday, Sept. 13**

Today is a day I've been dreading for over a year: my 25th birthday. There's just something about that age that makes you think that, from here on out, there's really nothing left to look forward to but getting really old.

Even if you do happen to have an awesome job that you love, and are getting ready to marry the most amazing man in the world. At least I'm starting to have kids before the age of 30; that's something that I've always been worried about. I don't want to be an older mother; I don't want to be 50 or 60 and still have kids in high school or anything.

All I wanted to do today was have a nice, quiet lunch with Alice and Mrs. Cullen, then go home and really celebrate with Edward. Now I find myself being dragged to go baby shopping.

"Alice, we're both only two months along, we don't really need to shop yet," I whined, knowing full well that no amount of bellyaching would ever deter Alice from shopping.

"We're just going to look," she said suspiciously. "No harm in that, is there?"

"But, we don't even know what we're having yet," I argued. "What's the point? What if I find some beautiful, pink bassinette that I really like, only to find out that I'm having a boy?"

"A boy can have blue," she countered.

I was out at that point.

"Oh Bella," Mrs. Cullen said. "Just play along, hmmm? It won't take long."

Alice turned up a street that looked eerily familiar. And then it hit me: we were going to Rosalie's flat.

"Is Rose coming along?" I asked suspicion now on high alert.

"No," Alice said, sounding a bit guilty – she's a horrible liar. "I just have to pick something up here."

"What?"

"Uhh...a ...book...yeah, she said she found this book on pregnancy that she wanted me and you to look at."

I crossed my arms over my chest to let her know I was still unconvinced.

We pulled up outside Rose's building and Alice waited for a moment.

"Are you going in?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't you come with me?"

"Don't want to."

"Why, I thought you liked Rose."

"I do, but I don't think I'll like what's waiting for me."

"Seems she caught on to our little game, Al," Mrs. Cullen laughed.

"Bells! Please, I know you don't like parties, but this is the only one I swear."

"Whatever."

"Look, it's a combination birthday, bridal and baby shower," Alice said. "So, we won't have to have any other parties for you, I promise!"

"A B, B&B, huh?" I said skeptically.

"Yup," Alice said. "Now, you have 10 seconds to get out of this car before I drag you out."

I sighed and stepped out of the car.

The party wasn't all bad; it was nice to see the constant, defeated look on Lauren's face when she saw the ring on my finger. I also made a point of rubbing my belly every-so-often, just to remind her of that fact as well.

I got some pretty practical gifts, too. The basic baby necessities: a car seat, a baby bathtub, a pram and some very thoughtful person gave me a truckload of diapers. I was glad nobody attempted to give me a birthday gift, the birthday aspect was the part I was the least keen on. And, of course, Alice got me some wedding night surprises.

"Alice," I cried, tucking the lingerie back into the bag as soon as I lifted it out. "Why did you get me this?"

"Oh, it's just a bit of fun," she said, sticking her tongue out at me. "And it's not for you, it's for Eddie."

I blushed even harder and went for my next gift: something in an envelope with no name.

I opened it and saw that it was a 500 gift card for an online baby store.

"Oh my god! Who gave me this?" I asked, scanning the room to see if someone would step forward.

Alice cleared her throat and said, "It's from your mother, Bells."

I gave her a disbelieving look before checking the envelope again to see it was addressed from Napa Valley. Mom must be doing well for herself in California.

I was about to toss out some scathing remark but held back, I was sure that the slight quiver that threatened to erupt from my bottom lip would belie all attempts at sarcasm. I was genuinely moved that Mom would send something like this; that she cared this much.

"But, how did she know?" I asked.

"Edward told her," Alice said. "He found out where she was living in California and sent her a letter, and she sent this back."

I tucked the card back in the envelope and put it with the rest of the presents; I was at a loss for words. Luckily, Alice piped up.

"Alright, everyone! Let's play some games, shall we?"

After a couple grueling hours of mind-numbing party games, Alice dropped me off at my flat. I walked in to find a trail of rose petals that began at the threshold. Edward – how ridiculously romantic.

I followed them to our table, which was now covered in a rather nice tablecloth – most likely on loan from Edward's mom – some candles and more rose petals. Suddenly, Nina Simone music was floating through the air. Oh, this boy may be gettin' lucky tonight!

It was then that a wonderful scent hit me: Coq au vin.

My mouth started watering as I finally noticed the note on the table with my name on it.

_Bella,_

_Check the bedroom, you'll find an outfit a bit more suitable for tonight's festivities there._

_Edward_

I ignored the more naughty implications that statement held and walked to our room. I found a cute, simple white dress lying on the bed. I picked it up and admired it. Edward actually has some good taste in clothes. I debating pairing the dress with my new sandals, but they wrap around my legs and will be difficult to get off later. I pulled on the dress and some simple, silver sling-backs and returned to the dining room.

There was now food on the table, and something much more enticing: Edward in a suit. Well, suit was an understatement – this garment was an entire Cary Grant movie.

I was starting to think we could just skip dinner. But, since he had gone through the trouble, I should probably at least indulge him enough to taste it.

He turned to me and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. "Happy birthday, Love."

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips, not wanting to break this kiss.

He pulled out a chair for me to sit in and pushed it in as I sat. Once he was settled in his seat, I asked the question that had been nagging me since I smelled the food.

"So, did you really make this?"

"Of course, what'd you think I did, got it from a take-away or something?"

"Well…yeah. You can barely make pasta."

"You're really gonna harp on my cooking skills when I was generous enough to do all this for you?" He teased. I knew then he was hiding something.

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting to hear the whole truth. He finally caved.

"OK! Jasper came by and made this!" He said finally. "But, I did help. I cooked the vegetables."

I smiled, "I do appreciate the effort."

We finished our food while he asked me about the party. I gave mostly yes and no answers – part of me was still put out that I got tricked into attending.

After Edward had cleared the plates, he helped me out of my seat and took me toward the living room. He picked up a remote and turned the stereo back on – "Fade into you" started playing.

I smiled as I buried my face in his shoulder and swayed with him gently. Then, I remembered something.

"Thank you," I said, lifting my face toward his.

"For what, Love?"

"For writing to Renee. Thanks; that actually meant a lot to me."

"It was the least I could do, Love," he said as he kissed me once more.

"This is actually turning out to be a pretty awesome birthday."

**A/N: I'd like to move the story along a bit, so we're fast-forwarding to the wedding day. Enjoy:**

**BPOV **

**Saturday, Sept. 20**

I had the dream again; the one where my dress doesn't fit and I fall at the alter only to find Edward is marrying Lauren. At least the date isn't bugging me this time.

I had to calm myself down – none of that stuff could even remotely happen. My dress fit like a dream, I wasn't wearing particularly high heels – and, as for Lauren, I made sure she wasn't anywhere within a five mile radius of my wedding.

We got to the church and Alice and I went through the wedding with the planner once more. Once I was fully assured everything was going to go smoothly, I went to the room where we would be changing and had a nice, soothing cup of tea.

Edward and I decided our wedding party would be small – just three attendants a piece. I chose Alice – of course – Rosalie and Chalan, a girl I work with at NME. Edward had Jas, Em and some fellow photographer named Jacob.

Alice helped me into my dress and I lost my breath for a moment: this was really happening.

I turned to Alice and hugged her tightly. "Al, I've never been so happy in all of my life."

"Oh Bells! I'm so happy, too! I've always wanted us to really be sisters and now we are!"

"Come on now, let's not cry," I said. "Don't want to ruin our make-up."

Alice laughed and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as the planner walked in, "are we all ready?"

"Never been more ready for anything."

Chalan, Rose and Alice lined up at the door to the sanctuary as the music began to play. Edward's father was at my side – I asked him to give me away. Each girl slowly walked down the aisle.

Soon, the opening notes of the wedding march began to sound; I took a deep breath and took Mr. Cullen's arm.

"Ready, Love?"

"Ready, Dad," I said, kissing his cheek then wiping away the lipstick trace.

We approached the alter and my breath caught in my throat. Edward stood there with that adoring look in his eye – a tear escaping down his cheek.

Mr. Cullen gave my arm to Edward as we continued to gaze into each other's eyes. I wasn't aware of anything going on around me until Edward squeezed my hand gently and said, "Your turn, Love."

It was time for me to recite my vows. Unfortunately, we couldn't write our own because of church rules; but we were saving a few words for the reception.

We exchanged rings and then the vicar announced that Edward could kiss me. "As if I need permission," he whispered as he leaned in for the kiss.

We turned as we were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen – I was thrilled at the thought of being referred to as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

My angel.

She walked towards me in that amazing dress looking too beautiful to be real. She seemed to float on air as my father guided her to the alter; once she was at my side, I didn't want to see anything else for the rest of life.

The vicar went through the typical wedding spiel: loving, honoring, obeying, etc., etc., etc.

I was just waiting for that "you may now kiss the bride" bit. That was my favorite part.

Although, it's not as if I needed permission to kiss my love.

She looked up at me with those big, brown eyes and I was lost. I pressed my lips to hers and was rewarded with a sensation so sweet, so amazing, I was almost certain this kiss had killed me.

The rest of the ceremony and reception felt like a dream, especially the dance. Bella and I had considered not using the Mazzy Star song as our song – Jasper and Alice used it for their first dance. But, it had officially become our song.

And, in honor of Bella and Alice's pregnancies, there was no alcohol at the reception. We toasted with sparkling apple cider and enjoyed mostly water all night.

Emmett and some of the boys complained hard on that one; but what my Bella wants, my Bella gets.

We had booked rooms at the Riverbank Park Plaza; I checked in at the front desk and then made a mad dash for the lift, carrying Bella the whole way.

"Edward! Put me down!"

"Not a chance, Love," I said. "Not until we're in the room."

I practically flew through the door of the bridal suite, going straight to the bedroom. Bella already had her lips on my neck and was tugging at my shirt and tie.

I placed Bella on the bed and took the infernal bow tie off and ripped the shirt from my body, not caring if I lost a few buttons. Bella sat up and undid my belt; she's getting better at that in a moment of passion.

I was down to my boxers before I pulled her off the bed and turned her, attempting to find a zipper. I located it and tugged it down, and then I slowly brushed the dress off of her shoulders and down her body, enjoying every curve along the way.

She didn't wear a lot of undergarments, which pleased me tremendously. I unhooked her bra while her back was still facing me and threw it aside. She began to turn towards me, but I stopped her and pulled her backside close to me. My hands started at her waist and traveled upward until they found her breast. I massaged them gently as I suckled the spot on her neck, near her ear, that drove her crazy.

"Edward."

A moan escaped her lips that almost brought a tear to my eye. God, but this woman brought out the crier in me.

I couldn't take much more of this; my erection was already placed firmly against the small of her back. I turned her around and threw her on the bed.

**BPOV**

He threw me down so hard, he almost knocked the wind out of me…but, I liked it.

I was actually excited by the prospects that he might get a little rough with me tonight. Though, he always knows when enough is enough.

He pulled my panties off with a yank that I could have sworn ripped the material a bit. He stepped back to pull his boxers off then returned to me.

I gasped as the rock hard muscles of his chest and abs brushed against me. He leaned his head down to lick from the base of my neck up towards my ear. "Are you ready for me, Love? Are you ready for your husband?"

I loved the sound of those words coming from his mouth. _Your Husband._ My husband.

"Yes; I love you, Edward."

"I love you more."

He entered me and started off on a rather quick pace. We reached our climaxes together and in record time – but, I knew this was only round one for the night.

**I HAD to stop there…you know you love it…**

**P.S., link to Bella's gown is on my profile, just FYI**


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

**This would have been out last night, but I found myself actually having to, you know, work at work. Do you believe that nonsense?**

**Anywho! Honeymoon time :-)**

**BPOV**

**Thursday, Sept. 25**

Since I was so new to my job, I wasn't really in any position to ask for two weeks off – even if it was for my honeymoon.

However, I did manage to get a four-day weekend so Edward and I could go on a mini-break. We left on a Thursday night, after I got off of work.

And, I was even nice enough to let Edward pick the destination – well, 'let' isn't exactly the right word. He got to pick because he insisted on paying for it himself.

He even blindfolded me at the airport and bought a pair of noise-reducing headphones for my mp3 player – which I was then required to wear until we got to wherever it was we were heading. He was taking this very seriously.

"Edward! You don't honestly expect me to wander around blind and deaf for the next…however many hours," I whined in the parking lot as he handed me the headphones.

"Oh, yes I do," he stated simply, adding, "Just play along, please."

"Fine."

I took the headphones and plugged them into my mp3 player. He came around and secured the blindfold, and then set the phones in place.

I turned my player on shuffle and allowed myself to be guided through a very crowded Heathrow.

Although, I did decide to cheat once I felt the plane was in full flight. I lifted the blindfold off of my right eye and looked at Edward. He was sitting next to the window with his head tilted towards mine and his arms crossed over his chest – his eyes were closed.

I thought I would take this as my opportunity to remove the sensory obstacles, until I felt the earphone being lifted off of my right ear.

"Don't even think about it, Love," he chuckled into my ear.

"Please?" I begged. "Just for an hour?"

"Not even for a minute," he said irrefutably. "I won't risk the chance that someone or something may give away our destination."

"Meanie," I said, replacing the blindfold.

"I love you too, baby," he said, kiss my earlobe gently before lowering the earphone.

I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up a few hours later to Edward pulling the headphones off my ears. He put a gentle hand on my cheek and pulled my face towards his.

"We're here, Love," he said, kissing me deeply.

I took off the blindfold and looked to the window, but Edward had closed it.

"Ah! Not until we're off the plane, Love."

We grabbed our carry-ons and exited the plane. I looked to the windows surrounding the terminal and found we were someplace nice and sunny. I noticed the writing on an advertisement along an adjacent wall and recognized it to be Greek.

"We're in Greece?"

"Can't put anything past you, can I Love?"

I threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much, Edward! I've always wanted to come here."

"I'm glad you like it, Love," he said tilting my chin up to capture my lips.

He looked down to his watch and noticed the time.

"We'd better go, we've got to get to our hotel and check in."

Edward grabbed our bags and we headed toward the front of the airport to catch a taxi. "Where are we? Athens?"

"No," he said. "Santorini."

"Edward! This must have cost you a fortune!"

"You're worth it…and much, much more."

I smiled and let the subject drop – for now.

"Where are we staying?"

"It's called Kamari Beach," he said.

I started to get giddy; I was going to be staying in a hotel just off of the Mediterranean.

We walked into the hotel, and it looked very beautiful: nice and cozy, yet with a modern feel.

We got to our room and I immediately flopped myself down on the bed. I was out in just a couple of minutes – not even worried that I was still in my jean shorts.

**EPOV**

I wasn't going to bother Bella tonight. She was beyond tired.

Truth be told, so was I.

I lay down beside her and pulled her back against my chest. We both needed sleep for all of the things I had planned for us tomorrow – well, I guess it IS tomorrow.

I woke up around 9 a.m. to find Bella still fast asleep. I kiss the top of her head and got up.

I went to her suitcases to see what she packed. I told her to pack for any and all possible destinations so she wouldn't catch on to where we were headed. However, she seemed to realize I was going to pick someplace sunny, and with a beach. I pulled out a very cute bikini and thanked God that she assumed we'd be swimming sometime during the trip – I wouldn't want to miss seeing her in this.

I put the suit back as she started to stir. I walked over to the bed and stretched out beside her, nuzzling her neck gently.

"Morning, my angel."

"Morning," she said, still groggy. "What time is it?"

"A little after 9. Are you ready to hit the beach today?"

"Absolutely!" That woke her up.

"Better get up then; we should get a bit of breakfast first."

"OK."

She took her time getting up; she strolled over to the sliding glass door and looked out over our view of the sea. She looked so heavenly, it made my heart hurt.

She turned to grab a few things from her suitcase, and then stopped. "Did you go through my stuff?"

"I was curious to see what you brought; to see if you followed my directions."

"And did I please you, Obi-Won?"

"Indeed…except you didn't seem to bring any warmer close, like, say, a jacket."

"I knew we would be going somewhere nice," she argued. "Where else do you go on a honeymoon?"

"True," I relented.

She took out a lovely, summer dress and a few other garments and headed toward the bathroom.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To change."

"Why do you have to change in the bathroom? It's not as if I've never seen you naked."

She blushed. "Still, I just need a moment to gather myself, OK?"

"Whatever my beautiful wife wants."

She walked back out of the bathroom a few moments later, looking divine. Her face had been freshly scrubbed and was stunning even without makeup, and her hair fell in loose waves around that beautiful face – angel; my angel.

"OK, I'm ready now," she said.

I took her hand and led us to the small café near the hotel lobby. We sat and eat some fruit and drank some tea before we headed toward the beach.

Once Bella set foot on the black sands, she scanned the area with her right hand shielding her eyes from the sun. She pointed towards an open spot.

"There," she said. "Lets go put our stuff there. Oh, wait, did we bring towels?"

"Nope," I said, pulling her in another direction.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to get in some beach time today."

"We are," I said. "Just, not this beach."

"Which beach, then?"

I towed her towards a marina where there was a ferry waiting.

"What's the point of coming to Santorini if you're just going to take me somewhere else?" She teased.

I kissed her forehead. "Patience, Love. This will be fun, I promise."

The boat set off a few moments after we boarded. The trip took about two hours, but allowed us plenty of time to take in the impossibly blue waters of the Mediterranean.

"What island is this?" Bella asked when we landed.

"Anafi."

"What are we going to do here?"

"We are going on a little hike," I said, giving her the biggest grin possible.

She didn't seem too keen on the idea, but I could tell she also didn't want to come across as a complainer – so she relented.

"I promise this path is the shortest one here."

We walked until I say a sign that had the name 'Agios Mamas' on it.

"This is it," I said.

At first, I was worried that her feet would start to hurt – she had worn sandals, after all – but, once we started to pass lovely villages and ruins, Bella was spellbound.

"Oh, Edward! Look at this! Look at those houses down there; it's just like in a movie. Oh shoot! Why didn't I bring my camera! You should have warned me!"

I smiled as she ranted over the scenery: _good move, Cullen._

The hike took a little over an hour. Once we got to Agios Antionos, we stopped at a little café.

"Wow," she said. "I really worked up an appetite."

I approached a man at the front of the café. "Excuse me, do you speak English?"

"A little," he said with a thick accent. "We get many tourist here."

"Great; table for two, then."

"Dis way."

He seated us and suggested a wine to bring. Not being much of a wine connoisseur in any country, I didn't argue.

The man was back in a flash with the wine.

"I bring you something I think you enjoy," he said in his broken English. "Is a pasta with sauce, and Loukanika – spicy sausage."

"That sounds wonderful," Bella said.

"Coming right up." And he was once again swiftly gone.

After our meal, we took another ferry back to Santorini. By the time we were back to our hotel, it was well after 5. I had made reservations at a little restaurant at 7, and I knew Bella would want to change.

"Sorry we never made it to the beach today, Love," I said, hugging her close and kissing her forehead.

"It's OK; that was fun. Actually, I'm almost amazed at how much fun it was," she laughed.

Bella took a shower and changed into a smashing blue dress. Then, we were off to eat.

**BPOV**

Dinner was excellent. I have decided that I really like Greek food. Even the lamb and goat – two animals I never thought I would ever sample.

Back in our hotel room, I remembered about that special surprise I had packed: Alice's wedding gift. It was a lavender chemise that tied in the front, just under the bust. And it came with a matching, boy-short panty. I was a little relieved that Alice didn't try to go with a thong on this one – I hate those things.

Edward had excused himself to the bathroom, and I rushed to put my surprise on.

I stretched myself out on the bed and waited for him to return – my husband, my world. He still gives me butterflies every time he smiles at me. And I have a sneaking suspicion that that feeling will never go away.

He opened the door.

"Hey, Love, what do you say we spend all day tomorrow just lying on the beach?" He said as he exited. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed my outfit.

"I think after tonight, that's all either one of us is going to have the strength to do."

He seemed to move in slow motion as he walked to the side of the bed. He stood just near the edge, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

"Alice."

"Figures," he chuckled. "God bless my sister."

He was only in his pants at this point, but I took care of that nuisance rather quickly. I made quick work of this boxers, too.

I really wanted to be in control tonight – and Edward seemed very eager to let that happen.

He reached for the tie on the chemise, but I knocked his hand away.

"Bad boy," I scolded. "Angel didn't say you could touch that, did she?"

"No Angel."

"Lie down."

He complied, stretching his long body across the length of the bed.

"Now," I said. "Close your eyes."

He did so, and I proceeded to run my hands from his face, down his chest and to the place I wanted to touch most: his now impossibly large erection.

I grasped him lightly, and began stroking the shaft. I increased my speed to a brisk pace, then stopped. Edward groaned.

"Angel, please don't tease!"

"I'm not, there's just something else I want to do to you."

With that, I lowered my head over him and flicked my tongue over the tip of his penis; his hips twitched upward.

I smiled before I took him completely in my mouth. Well, at least as much as my gag reflex would allow.

I moved my head at the same speed my hand reached, delighted by the sounds it elicited from my husband.

"Angel…god, I love you…this is heavenly…"

His breathing became more labored, and I knew he was getting close. Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed back against the bed as Edward took over. He entered me swiftly and began to massage my clit, bring us to a mutual climax.

I lay there afterward, speechless.

"I'm sorry, Angel," he said. "I couldn't take the teasing anymore."

I turned to him and grinned. "Very, very bad boy. I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night punishing you."

I was an avenging angel that night.

**OK, I want to start wrapping this story up in the next three or four chapters so I can start my new story.**

**Coming up should be the birth of both couples' babies, and maybe a few other surprises.**

**I'll leave you in suspense…cuz I'm evil like that :-P**


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

**I guess I worried some of you by saying I'm trying to move the story along faster. Don't worry; I'm not skipping right to the birth yet. **

**So, let's see what our heroes are up to, shall we?**

**BPOV**

**Saturday, December 20**

I'm five months along now, and I'm finally starting to feel pregnant.

I have an appointment with the OB-GYN on Monday and they said they may be able to tell me the sex of the baby.

I've really been debating this -- part of me wants to know because that makes getting ready (i.e. painting and decorating the room, buying clothes, picking names, etc.) a lot easier. But, I've surprised myself by harboring this very traditional notion that I don't want to know the sex until the baby is born. It's very strange.

Of course, even if I do go with the ignorance option, we can still pick names and shop for necessities – it will just have to be gender non-specific.

I actually went out and bought one of those baby-naming books and have stumbled upon quite a few that I like – too many, perhaps. I have been torn between going with something unique, or keeping it traditional. Once again, my Jekyll and Hyde persona is rearing its ugly head.

If the baby is a boy, I like Deacon, Braden, Eric, Scott and Rhys. For a girl, we'll go with Freya, Keagen, Maria or Lorelai.

For now, Edward and I are out Christmas shopping with Alice and Jasper on Carnaby Street.

"Love," Edward whined. "It's freezing outside. Remind me again why we just had to come to Carnaby?"

"She's never been here, Eddie, and it's lovely!" Alice said.

"I'm gonna have to go with Edward on this one," Jasper said. "We could have just gone to a department store or something. I'm freezin' my bullocks off out here."

"Well, looks like no more kids for us," Alice teased.

Jasper grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in the air kissing her neck as she squealed.

I turned to Edward. "What are we going to get your parents?"

"Don't know, Love," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I never know what to get them."

"Well, your mom said she needed a new watch," I said as we approached a shop called Anna Lou of London.

I peeked into the window and saw a display full of colorful watches. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "See anything worthy of my Mum?"

I saw a nice, pale pink watch and thought of Edward's mom – pink is one of her favorite colors. I walked in and a sales person was immediately at my side.

"Can I help you?"

"I really like that pink watch," I said, pointing to the display.

The girl took the watch out of the display and let me look at it. It was made of a nice, light-weight plastic and it had a silver face. I turned to Edward, "What do you think?"

"My Mum'll like whatever you get her, Love. I don't even think she's expecting anything."

I turned back to the girl, "I'll take it."

I paid and the girl gift-wrapped the watch for me. Edward and I re-joined Alice and Jasper on the street.

"So, now what are we going to get for your dad?"

**EPOV**

Jasper and I finally got Alice and Bella to sit down and have a bite to eat. Bella worries me sometimes; she spends far too much time on her feet.

I've repeatedly asked Bella when she will be taking time off from work for the baby, and every time I do, she changes the subject. She's so American sometimes; she seems to think that she won't be allowed to take any time off. I have to constantly reassure her that here in England we actually take care of our people – especially the pregnant ones.

We sat at a table – inside, Jasper and I insisted – at a place called Cha Cha Moon. Bella and Alice both proclaimed an intense need for Chinese food.

We ordered herbal tea and chatted.

"When's your next appointment, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Next Tuesday; yours is on Monday, right? And you get to find out the sex, too, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to," Bella said. This was news to me.

"I thought we did," I said. "I thought you wanted a better idea of what we should be buying and such."

She looked down at her hands guiltily. "I do; but, then again, I don't. Part of me wants to be surprised by what we're having."

"But, Love, you know Mum and Dad will be wanting to know the sex. Mum's practically chomping at the bit to buy us an entire wardrobe of baby clothes for Christmas."

"Plus," Alice said. "It'll help you narrow down that list of names you've been keeping. Now, you'll only have debate over one sex instead of two."

"I know all of this, but it won't change that part of me that wants to keep things traditional." Bella was starting to get teary; I silently cursed myself for bringing anything up.

I pulled her in against my chest and started stroking her hair. "Shhhh, Love. I'm sorry. Hey, if you don't want to know the sex, we don't have to know. It's completely up to you."

She looked up at me as a tear fell down her cheek; I wiped it away and kissed her gently.

"Why don't we decide on Monday?" She asked. "When we're at the doctor's office. Let's not think about it until then."

"Good idea," I said.

**BPOV**

**Monday, December 22**

Edward picked me up from work and we drove over to the doctor's around 3:30.

I was already nervous. I know I had said we wouldn't worry about learning the baby's sex until today, but that didn't stop me from internal freaking out about it since Saturday. My two sides were still engaged in a full scale battle.

Edward, observant as always, could sense my struggle.

"Love, stop stressing," he said, squeezing my hand. "If it feels right, we'll find out; if not, we leave it until the birth, alright?"

I returned his squeeze, "alright."

We walked up to the front desk where I checked in with the receptionist. "Bella Cullen, 4 o'clock appointment."

"Right, Mrs. Cullen, the doctor will be with you shortly."

It still gave me a little thrill every time I heard someone refer to me as Mrs. Cullen.

We sat down and I grabbed one of those parenting magazines, I flipped through the pages to see the faces of smiling infants in the arms of mothers who looked far too thin to have just given birth. Elsewhere, there were tips on how to keep fit during pregnancy. This made me feel a twinge of guilt, seeing as how I wasn't really up for exercising these days.

Edward just sat quietly beside me, idly playing with my hair.

"Mrs. Cullen?" My head popped up. "The doctor will see you now."

I set down my magazine as Edward grabbed my left hand, his other hand moved to the small of my back as he helped me out of the chair. We walked through the door into a hallway that led to the examination room. The woman handed me a gown and, as soon as she was gone, I slipped out of my dress and underwear and put it on. Edward tied the back for me and kissed the back of my neck softly. We heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen – and Mr. Cullen – how do we feel today?" This was Sue, a very lovely nurse who is usually on duty during my appointments.

"I'm good, Sue, just keep on getting bigger," I laughed.

"Well, it's to be expected, isn't it? Nothing unusual? Anymore sickness?"

"Not recently, I think I'm past vomiting at will now, thank god."

"Good, good," she chuckled. "No bleeding or spotting?"

"None."

"Have you felt the baby move yet?"

"Actually, no; is that weird?"

"A bit; maybe this one's just a late bloomer," Sue said smiling. "But, as long as you're not having any complications, it's alright."

I smiled up at Edward who placed his hand on my belly and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, let's get you settled then," Sue said as she and Edward helped me onto the examination table. I put my feet in the stirrups as Sue put a blanket over my legs.

"Now, then, I'll go get the doctor for you."

After a moment, another knock was heard.

"Come in," Edward said this time.

Dr. Amal Singh entered; he gave me and Edward a genuine smile.

"How are you today, Bella? Edward?"

"We're good, Dr. Singh," I said.

"I see here that everything seems to be going very well. No complications – though the baby hasn't moved yet, but it will in time. Let's get your exam underway then, shall we?"

Dr. Singh performed a routine exam, and confirmed that everything was, indeed, normal.

"So, I see we're also scheduled for an ultrasound; Nurse Wright will take you to the room with the sonogram machine."

We thanked him before he left. Sue came back in a moment later. "Ready for the sonogram?"

Edward took my hand and gave me a reassuring look. "Yes, we're ready."

Sue and Edward helped me up onto the chair next to the machine; Edward and I waited a few more moments before the technician, Kara, walked in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, let's take some photos of that baby, shall we?"

She put a blanket over my lower half and lifted the gown above my belly. She took out the bottle of gel and applied it, eliciting a shiver from me; Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. She took out the sensor and started to move it over my rounded mid-section. A few seconds later, an image popped up on the monitor.

"OK, then; baby looks fine, you can hear the little heart beating there. Has two arms, two legs, all of its fingers and toes," Kara said. She turned to us. "Now, do we want to know the sex of the baby at this point?"

I squeezed Edward's hand very tightly.

"...Yes; we do," I said. Edward brought my hand to his lips.

"Alright then, let's see if we can get it in the right direction," she moved the sensor to the left side of my belly, trying to find the right angle. "There now, I think I can see it pretty well, actually."

"What?" I asked.

"Wow!" Kara said. "He is going to be a big boy, if you know what I mean."

The tears began to fall from eyes without hesitation. A boy – our son; I was carrying a little Edward around.

Edward was immediately at my level with his arms around me.

"That's our little boy, Love," he whispered as he started to place tiny, sweet kisses on my face. I looked to him to see that tears were falling down his cheeks as well.

"It's my little Eddie," I laughed as the tears increased.

Kara smiled at both of us, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Edward said, kissing my forehead one last time before resting his head on top of mine.

"Now, let's get some photos you can take home with you," Kara said.

**EPOV**

**Thursday, December 25 **

I haven't been this excited about Christmas morning since I was very little.

Of course, this is the first time I've ever shared Christmas with the woman I love, so it was a different kind of excitement.

After finding out the sex of the baby, Mum dragged me out to a local baby store and proceeded to buy up every article of blue baby clothing she could get her hands on. She then went to find blue baby sheets and all sorts of decorations befitting a little boy. I was basically just there to be her pack mule.

And, I had no problem with it. Especially considering she did the same thing with Jasper the very next day -- and he had to content with a mountain of pink clothes, poor bastard.

Bella and I arrived at my parent's house at 7 a.m. Christmas morning. I was giddy as a little school boy as Bella seemed reluctant to wake. I slowly led her through my folks' front door, past the rush of kisses and hugs and 'hellos' that greeted us. I got Bella to a seat close to the tree.

"I need coffee, Edward," she whined quietly.

"Love! No caffeine, doctor's orders."

"No, the order was not too much caffeine. I just need a tiny cup of coffee to wake me up, please," she stuck out her bottom lip on that last bit and I caved.

I brought her out half a cup of coffee and settled down in front of her on the floor, nestling myself between her knees.

As we all took our places in the living room, Mum began grabbing presents and handing them out to their recipient. I got a jumper from Mum and Dad, Bella got a baby book from Alice, Jasper got a gift card to a sports shop, Alice got a necklace from me and Bella, Dad got some cologne from Mum and Mum opened her watch from Bella.

"Oh Bella! Thank you; it's lovely," Mum said, putting the watch on as soon as it was out of the box.

"And this necklace is stunning," Alice said, jumping up to the mantle mirror to see how it looked on her.

The boxes slowly dwindled, leaving a mass of wrapping paper and cardboard on the floor as Mum covertly brought in some rather large boxes from a secret hiding spot.

"Bella, Alice; I have some surprises for you."

Bella and Alice shot each other excited looks as they stood to open their gifts. Bella's present was wrapped in blue paper; Alice's in pink.

"Gee Mum, wonder what all this could be," Alice teased.

Bella tore the paper off and opened the large box to pull out more, smaller boxes filled with the clothes, sheets and decorations that I helped her pick out. Well, that I helped her carry out of the store, I mean.

"Mom! This is too much! You didn't have to get us everything. What is going to be left for everyone else?" Bella said, hugging Mum.

"I don't care about everyone else. My children and grandchildren will have everything their hearts desire. Especially the grandchildren," Mum laughed.

"So," Dad said, "have we opened everything?"

"Not quite," I replied, pulling a black, velvet box out of the pocket of my coat hanging over the back of the sofa.

"Edward," Bella whined. "You better not have tried to buy me anything expensive."

"Hush, Love," I said. "I'll buy my wife whatever I bloody well please."

I handed her the box and she opened it reluctantly; that is, until she saw what was inside.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

She pulled the necklace out; it was a simple silver chain with a deep, dark sapphire drop pendant hanging from the end – her birthstone.

"Thank you," she whispered as she before leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah, thanks mate," Jasper teased. "Always gotta make me look like a wanker, don't you?"

Everyone laughed as Alice elbowed him in the ribs. I can't wait to have more holidays like this.

**Sorry people, life can't always hand you lemons :-P**

**But, I hope you enjoyed it, anyway. **

**Of course, now that we know the sex of the baby, it will be time to pick a name. The choices – in case you missed them – are: Braden, Deacon, Eric, Rhys and Scott**

**(FYI, Braden is my nephew's name; Eric and Scott are my brothers' names)**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N this is a part I had meant to put in the last chapter

**A/N this is a part I had meant to put in the last chapter. Sorry ******** but, here it is now…**

**BPOV**

**Wednesday, December 31**

This is a new experience for me; it's probably the first time since I was 18 or 19 that I didn't spend New Years Eve getting totally wasted. And, I must say, the alternative is infinitely better.

Instead of going to some party, I'm sitting with my new family, enjoying some sparkling apple cider and playing different board games. Currently, we were on Trivial Pursuit.

"I can't believe I know this, but the answer has to be _Ice, Ice Baby_ by that Renaissance man himself, Vanilla Ice."

"This isn't fair," Jasper whined. "Bella knows everything."

"Only everything music related," I corrected.

We were playing girls against guys – the guy's suggestion – and the girl's side seemed to be giving the male counterparts what for.

"Well," Edward said, putting the pink plastic piece into the circle. "The game isn't over yet."

Alice rolled the dice: a 5. We could either advance to history or sports. I moved the piece toward history.

"OK, history," Edward said, pulling a card. "The Great Pyramid of Giza, one of the most famous symbols of Ancient Egypt, is also the tomb of what emperor?"

I turned to Alice, "Isn't it King Tut?"

"Sounds good to me," she said. I turned to Mrs. Cullen, "Do you agree?"

She thought for a moment, "It's been a while since school, but that does sound like the right answer to me."

"King Tut," I said to Edward, who gave me a wicked smile.

"I'm sorry, the correct answer is 'Khufu,'" he said.

"Awwww," Alice and I said in unison.

"Guess ya can't get 'em all," Alice said.

We continued playing the game until Alice, Mrs. Cullen and I narrowly won. After consoling Edward with a kiss, we decided we wanted to sit out on Monopoly and watch a movie instead. Though, we spent most of the time making out on Edward's parents' couch.

It was 11:45 p.m. when we heard Alice clear her throat at the living room door.

"What Al?" Edward whined, annoyed.

"You know, some of us would like to come in and watch some telly without having to endure a couple coupling on the couch," Alice said.

Edward and I sat up and let Alice on the sofa while Jasper sat on the floor in front of her. We finished the supernaturally boring movie we were watching and switched on the TV to see what local channels were having New Years Eve celebrations. After a few minutes, I could feel myself nodding off.

"Love, you can't fall asleep yet," Edward whispered, kissing my temple gently. "It's not new year yet; just a few more minutes."

"I'm sleepy, Edward," I whined. "Me and baby need sleep."

Edward chuckled as he leaned down and kissed my belly.

I forced myself awake for the duration of 2008 – I kept myself up by reminding myself that this would be my first New Years kiss with the man I actually love.

People on the TV started counting down from 30, which prompted Alice and Jasper to join in, as well. I turned to Edward to prepare myself to a nice, big kiss.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…" Alice and Jasper chanted.

I leaned in and whispered to Edward, "4…3…2…1…"

We kissed long and hard not noticing the noises going on all around us.

"Happy New Year, Love," Edward said.

"Happy New Year! I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you more."

Suddenly, people were lighting off fireworks in the street in front of the Cullens' home. I jumped as Edward wrapped his arms around me laughing.

"Are you OK, Love? Did that scare you?"

"Just a little," I laughed, kissing him.

Then, the bump came.

A small, thud from somewhere deep in my belly; it was so faint at first I wasn't sure it was what I thought it was. Then, another one came.

Then, the baby unleashed some impressive kicks to my uterine wall. I freaked.

"Edward," I grabbed his hand and brought it to my belly. "He's kicking."

He got as close to my lower abdomen as he could and placed a hand and his ear to the area I guided him to.

"He is, love! He really is! What does it feel like?"

"It's strange," I said, "kind of a dull sensation in my stomach, like something's trying to get out."

"Well, I think something is trying to get out, Love," he laughed.

We laughed as he leaned in for another kiss; then we sat and felt our baby kick for another 15 minutes.

**EPOV**

**Friday, February 13, 2008**

Bella is now 7 months along, and she seems to be reaching this state where she finds herself to be grotesque looking. It's by far the most absurd thing I've ever heard.

Bella has hardly gained any weight, other than the baby weight – and I wouldn't care if she gained 10 stones, she will always be gorgeous to me. Plus, she has this natural glow to her. Everything about her is just softer and, somehow, shinier. Her hair is even silkier now, and her skin just seems to glisten, like a million diamonds embedded in her skin.

Of course, I am biased. This is my wife – the soon-to-be mother of my child. I think just the fact that she's about to give birth to my child is enough to make her look like the loveliest angel who ever fell from Heaven.

Bella, on the other hand, does nothing but comment on how she's fat, her hair is frizzy and her skin is greasy.

I guess we just have to agree to disagree on this matter.

However, tomorrow is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year: Valentine's Day.

I was determined to make tomorrow a memorable day for Bella; I want to finally persuade her of her loveliness.

Today, I'm at a job that I was sure I would loathe. A company that sells bath and beauty products had found me through a previous client. The concept was supposed to be a model, sitting in the bath surrounded by bubbles to show how "relaxing" and "rejuvenating" these products are. It sounded too unoriginal for words.

But, a job is a job, and I'm not nearly well-known enough to be too picky about what shoots I'm willing to take.

I get there and the model – a leggy blond, or course – steps into the tub filled with bubbles and starts giving me those bedroom eyes.

"How do you want me to pose?" She was trying to sound sexy; I was trying to not vomit.

"You're doing fine," I said. "Just sit like that and tilt your head back; make it look like this is the most relaxing bath you've ever had."

She complied.

I was snapping away when it hit me: this tub looks a bit like the one Bella and I have in our flat.

Then, I started to imagine Bella in our tub; her beautiful, round belly covered in bubbles; with a ton of candles all around. I could give her a full-body massage and remind her how much she means to me.

I had just snapped the last photo, "Thanks, Jessica, you did wonderfully."

"Thank you," she said; that disgusting sexy voice was back. "D'ya wanna go get a coffee or something?"

"Nah, I've got to get home to my wife," I said, packing my equipment.

**BPOV**

**Saturday, February 14**

UGH! This has not been a day I'm looking forward to. I've never liked Valentine's Day; stupid, useless holiday! An invention of the Hall-Mark company, if you ask me.

To make matters worse, I'm so fat I should be equipped with a 'wide load' sticker and a beeping noise for when I back up.

Edward tries to be so sweet; he tells me how gorgeous I look and how I'm really not seeing myself properly. I think he's just being nice.

I've seen myself, I'm gross.

We still make love regularly, but it doesn't seem to feel the same. I really can't wait to have this pregnancy over with; I want to be able to put my shoes on by myself. And I want to fit back into my jeans. And I want a beer so bad!

Edward let me sleep in today, I look at the clock and it reads 8:45. I roll out of bed and shuffle down to the kitchen. I'm met by the smell of pancakes and bacon, and the sight of Edward in an apron.

"Lookin' pretty cute in that apron, sugar," I teased.

"Why thank ya," Edward said, affecting a southern accent. "Hope you like it."

I sat and drank some juice as he put a few pancakes on my plate. Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing – it was Alice.

"Oi Bells! How are you this fine morning?"

"Good, what are you and Jasper up to?"

"Well, Jas is going to take me out this evening, but I have two appointments at a day spa this afternoon and no one to go with. Interested?"

"Hang on," I looked to Edward, "You didn't have anything planned for the afternoon, did you?"

"No," he said. "What, you expect something more than breakfast?"

I laughed and returned my attention to Alice.

"I'm free," I said. "What time?"

"We've got to be there at 1."

"OK, so you'll be here about 12:30?"

"Yup! See you then."

I snapped the phone shut and cut off a piece of pancake as Edward sat beside me.

"So, do we have any plans at all today?" I asked, not looking up from my plate.

He shrugged, "didn't really make any; I thought you don't like Valentine's anyway."

"I don't, I was just wondering," I said, continuing to eat.

Alice and I were about halfway through a Salt Glow exfoliating treatment at Beauty Spa when she noticed I was not trying to relax.

"What's up with you today?"

"Nothing," I said absently. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, pregnancy stuff. I just feel fat and ugly all the time, and as much as Edward tries to convince me otherwise, I just can't see it. Plus, I kind of thought he'd have something planned for today, you know something romantic."

"He might," Alice said. "Maybe he wants to surprise you."

"True," I replied. "But, he seemed so cavalier about the whole thing; like he doesn't care at all."

"Sweetie, those sound like pregnant lady hormones talking. I think you're overreacting."

Alice was right, I'm reading too much into this. I decided to lay back and not worry about it anymore. Edward has never disappointed me in the past.

We stopped to get ice cream on our way home; we arrived back and mine and Edward's flat a little after 3:30 to find Edward and Jasper watching a rugby match.

"Oi! That was shite! What kind of call was that, you daft git?" Jasper was in rare form today.

"Hello," Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"'ello, Love," Jasper yelled.

I went to sit on Edward's lap until I remembered I weigh close to a metric ton now, so instead moved to sit beside him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto him.

"Edward! I'm too heavy!"

"You. Are. Not." He said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head at him and a smell suddenly hit my nose: paint fumes.

"Were you two painting?" I asked.

"Maybe," Edward said absently.

I pushed myself off of his lap and followed the smell with Alice in hot pursuit.

"Oi! I can smell that, too! It's wretched."

We got to the extra bedroom and opened the door to find it completely covered in blue paint. The crib and changing table we got were all put together – though, currently covered in protective plastic.

I walked back into the living room. "You painted the babies room? But, we were only gone two hours, how did you get it all done?"

"Jas and I had all the stuff in there already, we just had to wait for Alice to get you out of the house," Edward said as he rose and pulled me close to him. "Did you see the best part?"

"There's more?"

He nodded and led me back to the room to show me a tiny sign sitting on the floor near the crib.

"My friend made this for us; she's really good at calligraphy and all that."

He showed me the sign, which read: Rhys Edward Cullen. The name we had decided on.

A tear ran down my cheek. "Edward, this is the greatest Valentine's Day present ever."

"Oh, you think so, Love? Because, I have quite a lot more planned for this evening."

He led me back into the living room where the TV was now off – Alice and Jasper had quietly left moments ago. In their wake, was massage table with lit candles all around it.

"No wonder Alice said we weren't getting massages at the spa," I said, giving Edward a seductive smile. "So, you're going to be my masseur today?"

"Indeed I am, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, brushing his nose across mine before he began placing small kisses on my forehead and over my eyelids.

"You know, I can't lie on my stomach, right?"

"I do, but you won't need to. I'll deal with your backside later." He gave me a lascivious grin.

He pulled the belt that held my wrap dress together and slip the garment from my shoulders. He kissed me deeply before he helped me up on the table.

He pulled a sheet up to just under my armpits and turned to put some Portishead on. He returned with some lavender scented oils.

"Mmmm, you know me so well," I moaned.

He chuckled as he rubbed the oils into my shoulders and slowly, lovingly massaged my tired shoulders and neck. These days, it's not until I slow down and take a breather that I realize how tired I am all the time. Carrying this precious, bundle of joy around can take its toll.

Edward moved down to my belly and continued his wonderful ministrations. At that moment, Rhys kicked.

"I don't know if baby likes that," I laughed.

"Rhys, this is your daddy talking," Edward said, his head as close to my belly as he could get it, "I'm trying to give Mummy a nice, romantic massage. So, please try to relax son, OK?"

The sound of Edward's voice only seemed to incite more movement out of Rhys.

"He likes to hear your voice," I said.

Edward moved on to my legs. He started with my right leg; he massaged his way from my hip downward. He spent a good amount of time on my tired feet before trailing back up my left leg to the hip.

Once he was back up my body, he leaned over me and kissed me gently.

"Now, are you ready for the rest of your present?"

"Mm-Hmm."

Edward helped me off the table and into our bedroom; he took me into the bathroom, which was filled with what had to be a thousand candles. There were bath products on the edge of the tub.

"What's all this?"

"Your bath, my love."

"You know that Alice just took me to a spa, right?"

"Yes," he said. "But those prudish spa people won't let you take a bath with your husband."

"True," I said. "Where did you get all of these things?"

I lifted a bottle of bubble bath from some company called Faerie Bathe Products. It sounded familiar.

"It's that company I did the shoot for yesterday," he said. "They gave me some products on top of my pay."

"Well, that was very nice of them."

Edward started the water and, once it was the right temperature, put some bubbles and bath salts in. I started lighting the candles and I noticed myself in the mirror: naked with my fat belly hanging out. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection.

"What are you doing?" Edward was right behind me, his arms around my waist.

"I'm fa…"

"No!" Edward said, spinning me around. "There will be no talk of how you _think_ you look. You are beautiful, and until you finally see that, I'll hear nothing about you being fat, you ridiculous, sweet woman."

We settled down in the bath tub and I nestled myself between Edward's legs – he started to massage my back. If this was the kind of treatment I would get from my loving husband, I would never pay for a spa ever again.

"Edward, that feels so good."

"I'm glad you like it, Love," He whispered into my ear; he nibbled the back of my earlobe.

We sat in the tub, kissing and caressing for about an hour.

"Well," he smiled, "I think we'd better get out of the tub before we turn into prunes."

Edward helped me up and grabbed a towel, rubbing it up and down my body. I slipped into my robe as he dried himself off and I walked to the bed.

He snuck up behind me, "what's the robe for, Love? We're not done yet."

He pulled the silk robe off of me and placed me on the bed. It was then that I noticed there were an increased number of pillows; Edward gently lifted my back and put four pillows behind me.

He crawled onto the bed in front of me; he lifted my backside and pulled me onto his lap. My legs wrapped around his waist as he grasped my hips and entered me. Since my stomach had grown so large, this has become the best position for love-making. And, I must say, I do like it.

"Bella; my beautiful, beautiful Bella! Do you know how precious you are to me? I love you more than the air I breathe."

He gave me that adoring and intense stare.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Then how could you ever doubt how beautiful you are to me?"

"I…I don't know…" His pace increased, making it hard for me to think.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful…" his hand massaged my belly lightly. "Please, say it."

"What?"

"Say you're beautiful."

"I'm beautiful," I said, unconvincingly.

"Say it like you mean it."

"I'm beautiful."

"Yes you are," he said, his breath was coming short as his climax drew close.

"Edward! I love you!" I screamed as I came.

**EPOV**

I crawled up next to Bella and pulled her close to me. "Happy Valentine's day, Mrs. Cullen."

"To you too, Mr. Cullen."

I placed my hand on her belly and Rhys began to kick again. We both fell asleep to the movements of our unborn son.

**We're coming close to the end. **

**Thanks for all of the name suggestions!! **

**I decided I liked Rhys the best – obviously – and, in homage to my family's tradition, gave him the name Edward as a middle name.**


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

**So, this is it; the final chapter.**

**It's extra long for your reading pleasure and, I hope, wraps everything up nicely. I may write a sequel some time down the line, who knows.**

**Stay tuned until the end, and tell what you think I should write next…**

**BPOV**

**Saturday, April 4th**

Almost 9 months pregnant. Jesus! Is this baby ever going to get born?

I was due any day now, and I was officially the size of a barge – and retained as much water.

Even though Edward showed me every day how beautiful I was to him – especially after that spectacular Valentine's Day present – it was still hard to look in a mirror.

I've been on my baby break for almost a month now in preparation for the birth, and it has been exceedingly boring. I've never been much for watching TV, so most of the time; I end up re-watching movies I've already seen about twenty times before. If it was possible, I was actually starting to dislike Donnie Darko (but, only after the fifth time watching it this week).

Every so often, however, I did manage to do a little bit of work from home – such as conducting interviews and writing columns – much to Edward's chagrin. He doesn't want me stressing about anything work related right now.

So, that just leaves me to stress about pregnancy stuff. I'm having a hard time even rolling my fat butt off the couch these days. Though, Edward is spending more time at home as the due date draws near. The doctor said April 9, but even I know these things are not set in stone.

This afternoon, Alice and I are deeply ensconced in a Doctor Who marathon, surrounded by a mountain of snacks.

"I can't believe I'm actually liking this show," Alice said.

"Yeah I know, the special effects are shit, but this is really compelling," I said, nearly mesmerized.

We were debating whose turn it was to get up and get more cookie dough from the fridge when Edward and Jasper came in with groceries.

"Oooo," Alice squealed, "d'ya get anything good?"

Jasper pulled out a package of Jammie Dodgers; this made mine and Alice's eyes light up.

"Oi, Bells, help me up."

I placed my left foot under Alice's backside and shoved forward as she attempted to stand, propelling her upward. "Thanks mate."

She waddled over to Jasper to get the biscuits, and I silently wondered if I looked like that when I walk – like a duck that's swallowed a watermelon. As I pondered, Edward sat behind me and started rubbing my shoulders.

"How's the mummy-to-be?"

"Fat...is it April 9th yet?"

He gave me a stern look, "You're not fat, and you must have patience, Love. The baby will come when he comes."

"He's being stubborn – he's too much like me," I whined. "I thought little boys were supposed to be like their fathers."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Not always; just look how much I'm like my mother."

I looked up at him, "God, you're right."

We both laughed until we heard a sharp squeal come from the kitchen – it was Alice.

"Al, are you OK?" I yelled from the couch as Edward got up to see what was wrong.

Suddenly Jasper was pulling Alice out of the kitchen with her left arm over his shoulder; her right arm was clutching her belly in pain.

"My water just broke!" She cried.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, trying desperately to push myself to my feet. "But, you're not due for another week!"

"Well," Alice said. "This baby's coming regardless."

Jasper was trying to calm her down. "Breathe, Love, breathe! The baby's not coming yet."

"Still! It hurts so bad!" She cried.

Edward came and pulled me up as Jasper got Alice down the stairs and into the car.

"Ah, I forgot her bag," Jasper said.

"Don't worry about it mate," Edward said. "You still have that key under the mat?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get it and Bella and I will be at the hospital shortly."

With that, Jasper was off. I waited for Edward by the car as he got Alice's bag from their flat, and we were headed toward the hospital.

**EPOV**

I was trying to calm down; I mean it's not even my baby being born – just my niece – but it was nerve wracking.

And what made it worse was the thought that if my sister's labor is freaking me out this much, how will I handle Bella's?

I tried to just push all thoughts aside as we got to the hospital, I helped Bella through the front doors and we made our way to the maternity ward. A woman was at Bella's side immediately.

"Oh, my dear. Did your water break? Are you in labor?"

She was attempting to pull a very confused Bella into a wheel chair before I stopped her.

"No, ma'am, we're not here for her," I said. "We're looking for my sister, Alice Hale; she came in not long ago. She's the one who's in labor right now."

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, releasing Bella.

She walked to the desk and lookup up something on the computer, "Alice Hale, room 402."

"Thanks," I said, taking Bella's hand as we walked to the room. Alice was standing up and pacing the room.

"Where's Jas?" Bella asked as she made her way over to walk by Alice's side.

"He went to get me some ice chips," she said. "He wouldn't let the nurses do it because he knows how I like them."

"So, what are you doing?" I asked watching her and Bella pace the short length of the room.

"This helps when the contractions hit. They're a little over 10 minutes apart now."

"That didn't take long," Bella said, sounding a little worried. "Doesn't it usually take longer than that?"

"I guess not," Alice said, wincing as another contraction hit.

Bella held onto her hand and rubbed her back until the pain went away. Once Alice returned to normal, Bella shook her hand out.

"Nice grip, Al," Bella joked.

"Thanks," Alice countered.

Jasper burst back into the room. "Darling, I've got the ice chips, and they're crushed the way you like them – oh, Ed, Bells, thank god you're here."

"Wouldn't miss it mate," I said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not right now," Alice said. "I'm just waiting until I get further along so they can give me the epidural."

Bella cringed at the word; I did a little bit, too. I didn't want to imagine someone sticking a needle under Bella's spine – I didn't want to see her in any kind of pain.

"What are you dilated to?" Bella asked.

"Only 3 centimeters, but; they haven't checked in a while."

Just then, a nurse came in.

"Alright, Mrs. Hale, you doing OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need anything? Are the contractions still the same?"

"No and yes," Alice said, before another contraction rippled through her body.

"OK, make that no and no," Alice wheezed out through her pain.

"How long has it been since the last one?" The nurse looked to Jasper, who looked panicked.

"I...I...don't..." He stuttered.

"About 5 minutes," I piped up.

"Alright, let's see if we can get the doctor in to see if you're dilated more."

Jasper, the nurse and I helped Alice onto the bed as Bella stood nervously wringing her hands. I went over to calm her down.

"You alright, Love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. I reached out to stop her hands from moving and forced her to look into my eyes.

"This scares you a bit, doesn't it?"

"More than a bit," she admitted biting her lip. "This is terrifying."

"We should go to the waiting room," I said, turning to Jasper. "Bella doesn't feel well."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice said. "I'm sorry; really, this isn't as bad as it looks. Don't be frightened."

I pulled Bella through the door and down the hall where we ran into my parents.

"Did you see her? Is she OK? Oh, I can't believe my little Ali-Cat is having a baby!" Mum was in full-on babble mood.

"Yes, Mum, she's fine; she's lying down and the doctor's coming to see how far along she is."

"Good," Dad said. "Are you two going to wait out here?"

"Yeah, it was bothering Bella."

"Oh Bella dear," Mum said to Bella. "Are you OK? Don't let anything happening here scare you. Really, it hurts but the pain doesn't last that long. As soon as you have that little baby in your arms, you won't be able to remember anything but him."

Mum was tearing up before Dad dragged her off to see Alice; but, the talk seemed to make Bella feel better.

"Do you need some water or something?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just sit here."

We sat on a couch in the waiting room and held each other close. It seemed like an eternity had past – though it was probably only 20 minutes – when my dad came back out.

"Edward, Bella; Alice wants to see you."

We walked back in, and Alice was suddenly very serene. It had to be drugs.

"Bella! I'm sorry I scared you," Alice said.

"It's OK; I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

Bella approached the side of the bed and gave Alice a small hug. Alice was lying on her back with her knees up and her feet on the bed; suddenly, her left foot slipped off. Everyone in the room simply stared at her leg dangling from the bed.

"A-hem," Alice said. "Can I get a little help here?"

Jasper and Dad jumped up to get Alice's leg back to its original position. Apparently, the epidural had left Alice without much control over her lower body.

"What did the doctor say?" Bella asked.

"He said I'm about 8 centimeters and, at the rate I'm going, should be ready to go in the next hour or so."

Bella smiled and placed her hand on Alice's belly; Alice placed a hand on top of Bella's.

"Can you believe we get to be mommies together?" Alice asked.

"I can't think I've anybody I'd rather do that with," Bella responded.

Half-an-hour later, Alice and Jasper were in the delivery room, while Bella, Mum, Dad and I sat and waited.

Soon, Jasper – still in hospital scrubs – was in the waiting room in a daze.

"I can't believe it," he said. "I'm a dad."

We all stood and engulfed him in a family hug.

"What does she look like? Is she beautiful?" Mum was bawling.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jasper said, still dazed.

"When will they bring her out?" I asked.

"Soon."

As if on cue, a nurse walked into the nursery with my niece: Olivia Alice Hale.

Jasper walked to the glass and pressed his forehead to it, just staring at his newborn daughter.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and stood there with him – my brother.

**BPOV**

**Saturday, April 11****th**

It's past my due date, and yet, still no baby.

It's 5:30 a.m. and I can't sleep, so I'm up watching TV and eating half of a turkey sandwich. Hopefully, this eating at odd hours thing won't continue once I'm not pregnant anymore.

I can feel myself dozing off as the TV suddenly shuts off and I'm being lifted off of the couch.

"Wha...Edward? Is that you?"

"Yes Love, I'm taking you to bed."

I was trying to stop him from carrying me through my hazy, sleepy state.

"Edward, don't try to carry me...I'm too...heavy," I couldn't put up much of a fight.

He lifted me with surprising ease and took me back to our room. He place me in the bed and started kissing my neck softly. I leaned my head away to give him greater access to that spot he knows I love. He made his way there and I was putty in his hands.

"Bella, are you still sleepy?"

"No...keep doing that..."

He continued to suck at my neck while he gently massaged my belly; he moved his way up to my breasts, and it was almost too much for me to take.

"Edward..." I moaned, "Make love to me."

That was all he needed. He pulled my nightgown up over my head, and smiled at the fact that I had chosen not to wear panties to bed. He slipped himself out of his boxers as I moved myself up onto the pillows behind me. He got into his position in front of me and slowly entered, holding himself inside of me for a moment before he started moving.

I was already fairly worked up at this point, so I wasn't surprised to find my climax coming rather quickly. After I came, Edward found his release and collapsed on top of me. He placed sweet kisses all over my face and slowly pulled out of me.

Suddenly, I felt something strange from between my legs – more moisture than I was used to after sex. Edward seemed to notice it, too.

"Love, are you OK?"

Then, it hit both of us: my water broke.

"Edward, the baby's coming!"

Edward didn't hesitate as he jumped up and threw his clothes on. He helped me out of bed and got a dress for me to throw on as he grabbed my bag.

We were down the stairs and in the car in record time; Edward was speeding in and out of traffic, yelling and honking at any car that got in his way. My contractions weren't strong, yet, and they were about half-an-hour apart.

I sat calmly in the passenger's seat, smiling at how Edward was freaking out.

"Come on, you wankers! Get out of the way, my wife's having a baby."

There were a surprisingly large number of people on the roads for how early it was. We got to the hospital and Edward pulled up to the emergency entrance.

"Edward, just park; I don't need to go into emergency, I'm fine."

He looked like he was about to debate me, until I put on my stern, 'I'm-pregnant-don't-you-mess-with-me' face. He pulled out of emergency and parked in the car park.

Once I was in, a lady brought me a wheel chair while Edward checked me in; they got me to my room and I put on a hospital gown before I sat down in one of the room's chairs.

"Don't you want to lie down?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said; another contraction hit just then. They were getting stronger, but were still twenty minutes apart.

Edward sat in the chair next to me and rubbed my belly while the pain subsided.

"That one looked like it hurt," he said, concerned.

"They're getting more intense; but still, I know that's nothing compared to what's coming in the next couple of hours."

I smiled up at him, but he still looked concerned. I tried changing the subject, "Did you call your parents?"

"No," he said, standing up to grab his phone.

He dialed their number and I could hear a gruff, rather grumpy Dad talking pretty loudly over the phone.

"Dad? It's Edward; we're at the hospital, Bella's gone into labor. Yeah, she's fine; the contractions are pretty far apart. Mm-Hmm...no, I don't need to talk to Mum. OK, I'll see you when you get here. Bye"

Edward flipped the phone shut, "They'll be here shortly."

"What about Jasper and Alice?"

"We can let them sleep, Love. It's early."

"No; Alice said to call when I'm in labor. She'll get mad if we don't tell her right away, you know her."

He couldn't seem to argue with that; he flipped the phone back open and dialed Alice's number. Just then, Dr. Singh walked in, "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Singh. My contractions are still pretty far apart."

"How far, would you say?"

"Twenty minutes or so."

"Good, good; now, let's see how dilated you are."

I leaned back as Dr. Singh examined me; after a few minutes, he looked up over my legs. "You're about three centimeters; so, we're running along pretty well here. We'll be able to give you some pain medication once you're in active labor – or when you're about five or six centimeters. Do you need anything else, or do you have any other questions while I'm here?"

"I'm good," I said. "I'll just lie here and wait for the real pain to kick in."

Dr. Singh chuckled as he left.

Mum and Dad walked in about 5 minutes after the doctor left. "Bella! Dearest are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mum," I said. "The doctor was just here and said I'm still a ways away from the delivery."

Mum came over and gave me a hug, followed by Dad.

"Alright then, Love. Let's sit down here and give Bella some space," Dad said, pulling Mum into the chairs against the wall.

Edward sat in the chair next to my bed and took my hand, "You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

He pulled my arm toward him and gave the top of my hand a nice, slow kiss before he leaned in to kiss my lips.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Alice asked as she peered around the door.

"Of course, Mama Al," I said.

Alice entered with Jasper close behind, carrying little Olivia in a car seat.

"Hi, Liv! How's my pretty little niece?" I said as Jasper brought the car seat towards me.

"She just had to be at the birth of her cousin," Jasper said.

"How far along are you?" Alice asked.

"Three centimeters."

"So, we've got here before the real fun begins."

"I guess so."

**Two hours later**

"OWWW!!" I screamed. "Where's the nurse with the painkillers? This hurts so bad!"

"Shhhhh…just breathe, Love," Edward said, rubbing my back while I paced back and forth across the room. "She'll be here soon, but she has to back sure you're dilated enough before she gives it to you."

"AAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!!" Another contraction came; they were less than five minutes apart now.

The nurse walked in, "Now, what's all this yelling about?"

She and Edward helped me back onto the bed. "You'd think you were dying or something, the way you're carrying on. Now, let's have a look at you."

She bent her head to examine me, and then looked back up. "Alright, Mrs. Cullen, you are ready for the painkillers. Now, are you wanting an epidural?"

I was about to say no when another contraction ripped through me; an epidural couldn't be any worse than this.

"Yes!! Yes!! Please, give me and epidural! It feels like I'm going to split in two!!"

Edward gave me a shocked look while the nurse went to get what I needed.

"Love, are you sure? You said you didn't want that."

"I do now," I said, on the verge of tears. "This hurts like hell."

"OK, what ever you want, angel."

He kissed my head as the nurse and an anesthesiologist returned with a large needle attached to an IV.

"OK, Mrs. Cullen, we're going to sanitize you, than give you an anesthetic before we put the catheter in."

I sat up while the nurse wiped my lower back down with some yellow sanitizer; she then gave me a shot in my back, but, because of the pain of the contractions, I hardly noticed it. We waited a few moments before she asked, "Is your back numb?"

I hadn't felt anything in a while, so I said, "Yes."

I leaned forward into Edward, who was seated on the bed in front of me, as the anesthesiologist put the needle into my back. After he was done, Edward gently laid me back down as the meds started to kick in.

"How do you feel, Love?"

"Much better," I sighed.

Dr. Singh came back in, "Bella, how are we doing?"

"Good, Dr. Singh."

"They just gave you an epidural?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's check you out."

Dr. Singh examined me again.

"Eight centimeters, won't be long now."

The next 30 minutes were a blur as I became fully dilated and Rhys dropped into position for delivery.

The next thing I knew, Edward was looking at me with a mask on, telling me to push.

"Come on, Love, breathe. That's it; give it one more big push."

Suddenly, all the pressure was gone; I looked down as Dr. Singh placed something in my lap: a small, naked, crying baby – my little boy.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Edward nodded and walked over so the doctor could show him where to cut. I just sat there and stared at Rhys; he was so beautiful.

The nurse picked him up so they could clean him. She gave him back to me wrapped in a blanket while Edward sat up on the bed next to me.

Neither of us could find any words – we were just in awe of this tiny human, this miracle that we had created together.

**EPOV**

**Saturday, April 18****th**

Everyone was over at mine and Bella's flat to see the new bundles of joy.

Rose was busy cooing over Rhys and Olivia as Emmett, Jasper and I sat on our balcony drinking a few beers.

"So, how are you two liking the whole fatherhood thing?" Emmett asked.

Jasper and I smiled at each other.

"Em, this is the greatest felling in the world," I said. "You really need to settle down and try it sometime."

Jasper laughed and took a swig, "Yeah, Em, this is what life's really all about."

"Well," Emmett said. "I may be experiencing it soon."

We looked at Emmett like he had grown another head.

"You don't mean…" Jasper started.

"Yup," Emmett said. "I've asked Rose to marry me – she said yes."

Just then, we heard squeals of joy from inside.

"Guess Rose just told the girls," Jasper laughed.

We walked inside to see a very excited trio of women chatting at a mile a minute.

"Oh, Jas, did you hear?" Alice asked.

"Em just told us."

"Now," Rose said. "We want to get married this summer; sometime in mid-August."

"So, in nice, mild weather," Jasper joked.

"We're having it indoors," Emmett countered.

I grabbed another beer and sat next to Bella, giving Rhys a kiss on the forehead.

"How's our boy?"

"He's good," Bella said. "It's almost feeding time, though."

"So," Rose piped up, interrupting our reverie. "I've already picked out my bridesmaids dresses; you two are going to love them."

"Guess this means we'll have to start shedding these baby pounds, huh Bells?" Alice asked.

"Oh god here we go," Bella replied, "Bridesmaids once again."

**That's it…for now….maybe more in the future…**

**Until then, I have a couple ideas that I'd like feedback on, you know, if you've got the time:**

**Bella as an au pair for an Englishman named Carlisle Cullen; he takes her to Ireland to look after his two children, and there she meets his nephew, Edward.**

**Similar to the Twilight stories: Edward is still a vampire, but Bella isn't quite human. She has superhuman abilities and a twin brother whose own powers enhance hers. Sounds hokey, but trust me, it will be good.**


End file.
